Random One Shots
by SeddieBenett
Summary: Seddie filled one shots just for your reading enjoyment. Rated T for safety and future shots. These are not in any particular order but some may contain scenes in canon with the actual show. Up now- Shot Ninety-Six: First Date
1. Just a Plate

_**Author's Note: This just came to me one day. I actually wrote a simpler version about a year ago, but I think I deleted it. Anyways, enough rambling from me. This is short, and there may be more sometime in the near future. Enjoy. Review please. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own iCarly or it's characters. I own my thoughts and my brain of course… **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

**Just a plate**, sitting on top of Carly and Spencer's fridge.

She had put there for safe keeping, because her best friends were fighting, violently. When all three of them were a couple of years younger than what they were now, Sam and Freddie HATED each other immensely. They would kick, punch, slap, hit and pinch one another till Sam saw Freddie bleeding or bruised. When they weren't fighting physically, they would argue with spite, anger and bitter tension.

One day Carly saw them knock into an old book shelf, which held that same plate, and it was teetering on the edge. Afraid it was going to be damaged by her two feisty friends, she asked her older brother, Spencer, to put it on top of the fridge. There it stayed. Until a couple of years later…

"Sam! I have to drive Spencer to the art gallery," called out Carly, grabbing a jacket from the coat rack.

"Why?" Sam exclaimed, suddenly loudly.

"Yeah, why?" Freddie chimed in.

"You know how he is with parking…"

"Oh, right," agreed her friends simultaneously but then glared at one another.

"Don't kill each other, or destroy the house while I'm gone."

"Carls, come on," said Sam, walking across the room to her best friend. "How long have you known me?"

"My point exactly."

Freddie snickered, and Sam shot him a dirty look so he stopped. Those two had changed somewhat dramatically, thought Carly, as she waved to both of them and closed the door on her apartment. She hoped that it would look exactly like she had left it when coming back with her brother.

The apartment was quiet now, and the silence was annoying Sam to no end. See, usually what would happen is she would slap Freddie in the face and he would yell at her to stop. This time, it was different.

Just because they were secretly dating, every once in a while, the fighting didn't stop, and nor did the blonde's behavior. Freddie wasn't complaining though. Deep down he loved the way she'd call him a "nerd" and then pin him to the floor, so he couldn't stand up until he'd surprise her with a 'strictly nasal' kiss.

"Carly's gone," commented the boy, quickly breaking the awkwardness.

"No chiz," agreed Sam. "I'm hungry, make me a sandwich Freddenstein."

"Go make it yourself Puckett!"

Her eyes narrowed, and raised a hand slowly, which always meant danger. Always.

"Okay, okay," replied Freddie, weakly giving in once again. "I'll go."

"I'll come with."

This wasn't uncommon for Sam to say this though. She and he were becoming "co-dependent" but somehow managed to avoid it while they were around Carly. Co-dependent is when both people in the same relationship, cannot live without being around each other. Yup. That was Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett.

The kitchen was one of the girl's favorite places in the world, and her friends knew that all too well.

"Say, Benson," said Samantha, slyly. "Carly's not here."

"Yeah, we established that Sam."

"Uh huh," hinted the blonde. "Carly. Isn't. Here."

With each word spoken, she took a step closer to him, winding her arm around his waist tightly, and reached up to kiss the back of his neck. This wasn't unusual behavior for her to do so.

The boy sighed in defeat, like he always did and left his sandwich making, turning around, catching Sam off guard for once. His mouth gravitated toward hers and he backed her into a fridge behind them. There was a huge _C R A S H _! Sam and Freddie broke apart, and both saw the evidence of their short but intense make-out session.

"Oops," said Sam, quietly. "Perhaps this better be another little secret for us to keep…"

"Carly didn't like that plate anyway," agreed Freddie.

"Who keeps stuff like that on top a fridge anyway?"

"Umm… Carly does?"

"You dork," says the girl, but she's grinning widely. "Now, get over here and finish what you started."

The nerd and bully, the cat and mouse, the chalk and cheese. It was possible yet impossible at the same time. That was just their whole friendship dynamic though. Complicated yet simple.

And isn't it ironic that the plate broke **because of them** anyway?


	2. Crumbling Cookie  Challenge?

_**Author's Note: What can I can I say? Short. Anyone who is interested, I'd love to see this as an actual fan fiction multi-chapter story. Take this as a little challenge, if you dare! Enjoy and Review please. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or it's characters, but I own my computer which I used to type these one shots…**_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

"Come on, it will be fun Sam!" Carly pleaded her best friend.

"I fail to see how selling cookies to random hobos would be _fun_."

"We get to wear cute uniforms!"

"Uhh, not proving your point Shay." Sam responds, looking bored as ever.

"Free cookies…" tempts the brunette.

"Yay! Where do we sign up?"

Of course, thought Freddie, rolling his eyes. That blonde headed demon would do anything for a cookie. Then he realized something. Sam would do _anything _for just one simple cookie. His imagination ran wild with ideas.

Finally he got it. He would tempt Samantha Puckett out of hurting him. It was a win-win situation.

"Hey Puckett," he called out, from where he was standing.

She ignored him, she always did that, so he picked up his back pack and wandered into her territory.

"NERD ALERT!" Sam screamed suddenly, and pushed him to the floor.

"Sam! Really?" Carly cried out, and offering her hand to the small boy. "Are you okay Freddie?"

"Yes, Carly, I'm fine thank you. How are you? You're looking very pretty today. Is that a new shirt?"

"Blah, blah, blah," says the blonde girl, in a bored tone. "Can you leave now?"

"No, I have a proposal for you…"

Carly Shay giggled, and Sam went pink in the face, as did Freddie. He hadn't meant it to come out like that.

"Ooh," teased the brunette, smiling. "You're gonna marry Sam…"

"Shut it Carls." Sam retorted quickly. She knew it was just a joke, but she couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that…" Freddie stammered.

"Spill dork face. We ain't getting any younger, ya know!"

Her eyes flashed red, and Freddie shook in his shoes, almost wetting himself in the process, but he straightened his posture (remembering his mother's rhyme) and spoke clearly.

"If you don't insult me for one whole month… I'll give you a whole bag of cookies."

"Wait," said their best friend. "Didn't we try this once before?"

"Yeah, Sam lost the bet and had to pay me. But this time, I'm giving her something she can't resist."

Turning around, he noticed Sam looking strangely thoughtful for a change. She never thought deeply about stuff, or as far as he knew.

"So," he said, sticking out his hand. "Do we have a bet?"

"Make it five bags, and it's a bet." Sam said, licking her hand and grabbing Freddie's outstretched one.

Another thing Miss Puckett could never resist, was a good ole' betting game. Harmless though they were, when she won, and she pretty much ALWAYS won their bets, it was fun to watch Freddie squirm in defeat.

"Great," sighed Carly, closing her locker door slowly. "Another bet."


	3. Amanda Shultz

_**Author's Note: Just another thought for today. Hope you like. Enjoy and review please!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or it's characters. But I own my fingers which wrote this story for you.**_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Freddie's POV

Sam and Carly had gone for a weekend trip to visit Carly's grandfather in Yakama-I know it sounds like someone throwing up, but anyways. I was stuck in Seattle, with nothing to do and no one to have fun with. That is until my mom met… Gregory Schultz.

"Freddie, honey," she called out. "We're going to be late! Find a decent shirt to put on this time!"

Decent. Yeah sure, whatever you say mom. That would be like telling Sam to not eat the ham that was placed right under her nose. Impossible. It was like saying I hated the blonde headed demon, when really I thought she was pretty cool.

The doorbell rang, and I knew it was him, because of my mother's girlish squealing and carrying on. Eugh. It was enough to almost make me throw up, kind of like the times that Sam would pick me up and place her on her shoulder, carrying me from point A to point B. I always wondered how that girl was so strong.

"Come on Fredward! Greg and I are waiting. He brought someone for you to meet too!"

Sighing, and realizing my evening wasn't going to be as fun as I thought it might be, I race downstairs and find a red-headed girl standing and minding her own business. I straight away notice her bright green eyes, but they're not as entrancing as the gorgeous blue ones that stare me down and frighten me then it's followed by a punch in the stomach.

"Ah, you must be Fredward," Greg leans forward and extends his hand.

"It's Freddie, actually."

I hate my full name, as does Samantha, I mean, Sam.

"Well, Fredward," begins my mom's new boyfriend. "This is Amanda, my daughter."

Oh great. Now I'm gonna have a _sister_ to contend with? This day just keeps getting better and better…

"So, you two can go to the movies, while Greg and I go out on our third date." Ew.

"Great." I say, unenthusiastically.

"Freddie. You be nice now, or I'll keep you here for the rest of the night."

Please, would you? I thought. It will keep my mind off of this torture I'm being put through.

The rest of the night was awkward, but when the girl started talking, I found out she was like Carly, and not Sam. Apparently, I didn't LIKE like Carly in that way anymore, but I still thought she was a top girl, as a friend, a best friend. Amanda was smart and pretty but there was nothing really exciting about her.

"So," she says. "Do you wanna blow off the movie and hang here?"

"Sure," I say, stuffing my hands in my pockets. "Hey, you wanna see something awesome?"

"Okay."

I take her upstairs into my room, and she gasps when she sees all my 'Galaxy Wars' décor and computer set up. It's quite the 'nerd-cave'. But she's really interested in all of it.

"Wow, is this the new Pear Pad ? I asked dad for one of these, but he said they were too expensive."

"Well, I actually saved up my own allowance, and went out and bought it."

"Really? That's cool! I don't really save any of my money. I just spend it straight away."

"Oh, it's easy."

"How?"

"You just keep half of what your dad gives you and then you can spend the other half."

"I only get eight dollars."

"No way! I get the same amount!"

"Because my dad is afraid-"

"That you'll buy a bus ticket and leave him?"

"Ha! Exactly!"

There was silence settling all around us. You know, I thought, maybe it wouldn't be so bad having a sister the same age as me, since we have so much in common anyways. Amanda walked over to my dresser and picked up a photo frame. Sam and I were hugging each other, and smiling.

"Who's this?" Amanda asks, pointing at the blonde girl in the picture.

"That's Sam," I reply, quickly taking it from her.

"Your girlfriend?"

"Ye…NO! I mean uhh, no, she's just a friend."

"Uh huh," says the red-head, smirking knowingly. "_Just friends_ eh?"

"Well, she's always calling me names and picking on me… but I find it so attractive somehow."

"Oh, you find her _attractive, _do you?"

"No… yes… maybe… I don't know! You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Umm, okay," I say, nervously, but just blurt out everything. "Sam and my relationship is much more complicated than anything. I have a crush on her, yet I'm afraid to tell her because she's such a bully and she'll create more misery for my life. And she'll kick me in places that should never be kicked."

"Aside from how much she hurts you… why do you like her?"

"I… she… she's beautiful, she can be a good friend when it most counts… she's always Sam Puckett and that's the way I like her. My heart beat races whenever she's near me, or if she just steps into the room, I can't help but look at her…"

"You are in love Freddie! If you don't mind her teasing and tormenting, if you think about her when she's never around, if you dream of her when you're asleep, or even when you're not, if you consider her the most beautiful woman in the world and nothing compares to her, you don't like Sam, you love her."

That's when I realized, the red-head girl was so right. I didn't think of Samantha Puckett as a friend, but more than a friend… perhaps even a soul mate and someone I couldn't be without.

Living with a sister, like Amanda Schultz, probably wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.


	4. She will never love you, I always will

_**Author's Note: One word for this shot. Random. Enjoy and Review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or it's characters. I own my laptop though, and my fan fiction account of course. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

"Wow Freddie, I like seeing you get all feisty," comments Sam, loosely.

"That's the 'Freddie Way'," responds the boy. He smiles at the blonde.

"I thought the 'Freddie Way' was orange juice and a toasted bagel with grape jelly…" Carly thinks aloud.

"That's the 'Freddie _Breakfast_ Way'…"

It wasn't that she hated him. No. But did he have to make it so darn obvious that she would always come after their best friend? Like something inside of her had finally snapped one day, and it all just came out, in one simple phrase that became her "catch-phrase".

"Carly will never love you."

Freddie didn't like hearing this, even though deep down he knew that Sam was right when she told him this time and time again.

"Carly will never love you."

It was her excuse to get her out of anything. When he challenged her on something, it'd be:

"Carly will never love you."

Day in and day out. Week by week. Month by month, for about three whole years. On his sixteenth birthday, he finally approached her about it.

"Why did you always say that 'Carly will never love me'?"

"Because," said the blonde, shrugging and sitting down on the window ledge. "Carly doesn't love you the way I do. It just hurt seeing you lust after her, when I had this stupid crush on you-"

"Wait," he said. "You had a crush on me? But you've always been-"

"I know! I know. It makes absolutely no sense."

There was an awkward silence. Figures. They were sitting alone, together, on that fire escape. The one that held a lot of memories. Their first kiss was the most prominent. The second would have been when Sam had been dumped by one of her many ex-boyfriends, and Freddie found her outside, in the rain, hurting.

For a girl who hurt people, she sure wasn't as tough or strong as she made out to be. A weak, fragile flower.

"I'm sorry." Freddie finally whispered, his voice barely noticeable.

"You expect me to accept an apology from you, Dorkward Benson?"

"Do you still have a crush on me?"

They both are standing up and facing one another, and her blue eyes are widened from shock. She wasn't expecting that question. Not at all.

"No." Sam whispered. "It's more than a simple crush. It's more than _feelings. _I just-"

"I just love you." the boy finished for her.

"Huh?"

"Sam, I just love you. Your beauty, your feisty behavior, your love of ham and fried chicken…"

"Mama loves the meat," she agreed, smiling a small grin.

"…so I just love you."

"That's nice because," the blonde girl says, turning around before climbing over the window ledge. "I think that you're the kindest nerd I have ever known. Thank you Freddie."

"You called me Freddie."

"Huh. So I did. Goodnight Fredly."

"Night Sam."

Just before disappearing around the corner, she poked her blonde head back in view.

"PS," she said, with a wide grin. "Carly will never love you."

"Come here," he called out, motioning with his hand and she climbed back over the ledge.

"What now?"

Freddie leant over, took her hands in his, whispered something in her ear and then kissed her on her cheek gently causing them both to blush afterwards.

Do you want to know what he told her?

"PPS, I will _always_ love you."


	5. In Hiding

_**Author's Note: Well, the third one-shot for today. I like this one… but maybe a little… cheesy? Anyway. Enjoy and review please! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or it's characters…**_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

"Ow! You stepped on my foot!" Sam hissed.

"Sorry!" Freddie hissed back.

"You should be! It's your fault we're here in the first place!"

"My fault? How is it MY fault Puckett?"

"Your pathetic crush, your idea of hiding out in here, your FAULT Benson!"

"I don't have a crush on Carly… anymore."

"You…. Don't?"

"No. Had you asked me before jumping to conclusions, we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Fredward, once again, small words, si vous plait."

"Oh, I forgot. You're not smart."

There was a slapping sound, and Freddie rubbed his cheek from where Sam had hit him.

"Take that back!"

"Ouch Sam! You take… it… back…"

"That makes no sense."

"You make no sense."

"What?"

"What what? You're the one who has a crush on me!"

"Freddie!"

"Sam!"

"Nerd!"

"Demon!"

"I hate you!"

"Hate you more!"

Their voices went from hissing and whispering to talking in their normal voices and finally shouting, yelling and screaming at one another.

"Why do you have to be so difficult Sam? If you were more…" his voice cuts off.

"If I was more…. What? What? Spit it out Freddie!"

"If you were more like Carly, it would make things less complicated!"

Sam gasps, and lunges toward the boy, who is crying out for her to stop hurting him and to 'leave him be'.

"How dare you compare me to a sweet, innocent, girly, prissy…"

The closet door is wrenched open, and both of them come tumbling out, only to find their best friend, standing with her hands on hips, looking very relieved.

"You guys scared me half to death!" Carly exclaimed. "What were you two doing in there?"

"He was calling me dumb!" Sam accused, pointing at Freddie.

"She was hurting me!" Freddie counter-accused. "Thank goodness you came along before she managed to kill me!"

"Enough. ENOUGH! Gosh, you two are inseparable!"

"We are NOT-"

"Sam, don't start. You're the one who told me you liked Freddie." Carly says, but straight away clamps a hand over her own mouth. "Oops."

"Carly!" Sam shouts. "How could you? You promised to not tell anyone about that!"

"CAAAAARRRRLLLLAAAAY!" a voice yells, probably Carly's older brother, Spencer.

"COMING SPENCE!"

The brunette girl gives a shrug and a guilty looking smile and rushes out of her room and out of sight. Sam is noticing how interesting the ceiling is looking at the moment, and Freddie is gob-smacked.

"So," starts the blonde girl. "Now you know. But if you ever mention it, I'll strangle you so hard you won't be seeing tomorrow. Or the next year. Or the rest of your life."

"How… long… have you-" began Freddie.

"Since I met you."

"Really?"

"No, I'm kidding. Of course I have! Freddie, I was jealous that you liked Carly more than me. That's why I've been so rough towards you all these years."

"Wow. I don't know what to say."

"Well, it's shocking I know.

Slowly, Freddie walked over to the girl and kissed her on the lips. It was a quick, innocent type of kiss.

"What was that?" Sam asked, after a long pause.

"I don't know what came over me, I think I was-"

"Oh shut up and kiss me again!"

Her hands reached for the top of his shirt, pulling him downwards slightly and pressing her mouth against his frantically and roughly. Soon though, it ended up being passionate and a little more gentle. They didn't break it off until footsteps were heard coming upstairs once more.

Carly looked at her two best friends, and smiled to herself. Something had changed for the better.


	6. Mama Like Airplanes

_**Author's Note: By the way, I found this saved in my "Fanfiction folder". Caution: Really short. Enjoy and review please.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or it's characters. That's Dan's job. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Sam was never one to play with dolls. But she did play with airplanes. Model airplanes. In fact, the first time she brought Carly over to her house, the brunette girl looked at the blonde with confusion and 'why?' The tomboy shrugged her shoulders, and smiled. But inside, she was disappointed. She had to find a friend who liked airplanes as much as she did. She was determined, or stubborn as the not so nice people said.

About three years later, she met him. Freddie Benson, the dork, the geek and everything that is bad, according to Miss Puckett. However, because Carly insisted she be nice to the boy, she was. One day after school, Spencer picked up his sister and took her to some weird art show. Meanwhile, Sam's mom drove both Sam and the boy to the Puckett residence.

She showed Freddie up to her room, and as soon as she opened the door, there was a gasp of surprise and wonder. He was admiring her model airplane collection, and his eyes shone with anticipation. Just like Samantha's did, when she was about to fly one. In fact, she offered him a chance to fly one. He accepted.

It was then she knew: _this boy ain't so bad, after all…._


	7. Let Go

_**Author's Note: Another little Sam and Freddie story for you guys. I hope you like reading it. Enjoy. Review. Please. And. Thank you. **_

_**Disclaimer: Do we have to go through this every single time? I do NOT own iCarly or it's characters.**_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

"_Why'd you let go of me?" Sam questioned, quietly. _

How long had she been standing, on the side of the road, wondering when her life would turn around and actually be something decent. The girl with wild golden curls, and piercing blue eyes.

How many questions did he have, as he gazed out over and across the road, watching a certain girl. The boy with soft brown hair and warm chocolate eyes.

Looking at them now, no one would have guessed that they were far from friends. In fact, when it started to rain, he felt a pang a guilt, not being down there, holding an umbrella over her head. It was a sign though. That girl, and that boy, being held apart, yet coming together for the most strange reason the world could ever find.

He knew she was afraid. She knew he was a kind soul and would never hurt her no matter how much she had hurt him in the past. Whether it be emotional or physical. Mostly kicks and punches. Because he stared just that little bit longer.

Just one more minute than he should have.

Now, watching her, her head buried into her bent knees, which she had brought up to her chest. Anyone that glanced in that direction, would have guessed the girl was crying. But not this one. Oh no. The boy knew this girl all too well.

She had saved him just like he had _almost _saved her once before. But he never thanked her, never.

It was too soon and then… it was too late….

"_Hold on Sam," he said, to the girl dangling from the tree branch. "I almost have-"_

"_Freddie!" she cried out, one hand slipping. The rain didn't help their predicament. _

That was the only time when he heard it. Panic in her voice and almost… fear driven, the way she called out his name. Like she needed him, like the desperation was kicking in.

"_No, no, no," muttered the boy, who's name was Freddie. He tried not to let go._

"_Don't let go," she whispered up to him, her eyes swimming by now. "Ever."_

"_Sorry, I have to."_

His hand slowly let go of hers, and she fell. Down, down, down. Onto the ground with a 'thud', and he winced as she did so. That would have hurt any normal girl, he thought. So Sam should be okay.

She should have been okay, he thought, fiddling with his pear pod. She _should_ have been okay. She wasn't.

In the hospital she lay there, all broken and fragile looking. A broken arm. Figures.

It wasn't like she was weak, in fact it was the complete opposite. Sam, the girl, was tough and intimidating. Any of her victims could have told you that. This group included Freddie. Over time, he learnt to put up with her name-calling, and her beatings. Of course, he had gotten a little bigger too.

"_Are you okay?" _

"_What's it look like Fred-bag… I'm in hospital because of you."_

He took that as a bad thing. Well, how she said it, it was like she didn't thoroughly enjoy being out through pain and torture. Stuck in bed, nothing to do. No one visited, with one exception. Actually two exceptions. Her best friend, Carly Shay, and himself. His visits, she could tell, were out of pure guilt for letting go of her hand, when he should have gripped tighter. Stronger. Held her in place, and not dropped her ten feet to the ground. Teen feet was a long way to fall.

"_How dare you come in here out of pity, Benson."_

"_Well, at least I came and visited you," he retorts. "Unlike your 'so-called' other school friends."_

It was like she was been slapped in the face, and she didn't like this one bit. The anger in her chest flared. Her eyes narrowed, giving her an evil look, and she glared at the boy with such intensity, she may as well had laser beams for eyes because he could feel the stare penetrate his very being.

"_I hate you." Sam said, speaking as clear as day. _

"_You're not exactly the person I want to be spending my Saturday afternoon with," comments the boy, frowning. "But I don't 'hate' you."_

"_You're such a dork. How could you not hate me?"_

"_I'm not saying I 'like' you."_

"_I know."_

"_I'm saying I don't 'hate you'. There's a difference."_

There's a silence, and both of them hate silences. Awkward silence is the worst, but fortunately there's no awkward with this moment. Finally someone breaks the silence.

"_Why'd you let go of me?" Sam questions him, quietly. _

"_Simple," replied Freddie, shrugging. "I'm not as strong as you are. I knew you'd be okay."_

Sam Puckett, never once in her life had thought about Freddie and her becoming close friends. Perhaps, she thought, perhaps I should give this kid a chance.

While she was looking thoughtful, the boy was thinking that maybe he had a tiny crush on this blonde headed demon. Huh, he thought, I must write that one down for future reference.

Now, back to the present, and he's looking at that same girl, sitting on the edge of the road, in the cold, cruel rain. She's looking up at the sky, while raindrops drench her face, and is thinking about him, and how much fun they had together that day alone. Was it possible that she and the nerd could be friends?

It was.

"_Why'd you let go of me?"_

"_I'm not as strong as you are. I knew you'd be okay."_


	8. Too Clever

**_Author's Note: Loving the abundance of reviews. Thanks to the people who care. Enjoy this extremely short tale. _**

**_Disclaimer: In case of any confusion… I still don't own iCarly or it's characters…_**

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Everyone left garbage in the cafeteria. Banana peels and apple cores. One day, Freddie picked an apple care up, and studied it. When he saw a familiar friend, he tossed it in the direction where she was walking. Not looking up or taking care, she reached a hand up and caught it suddenly. Turning to face the boy whom she knew had thrown it.

"Mama's too clever for you," she said, with raised eyebrows.

Again, Fredward collected another apple core, and threw it at her, which she expertly caught in the other hand, and grinned cheekily. The boy's mouth flew wide open in dismay, but then slowly picked up three apple cores and chucked them all at once. Each one hit the girl's face, causing her to fall over onto the ground.

When the boy ran over and knelt by her side, to see if she was alright, Sam reached up and grab the back of his head, pulled his lips onto hers forcefully, pulled back an inch, smiled and whispered.

"Mama's too clever for you."


	9. Apples to Zinga

**_Author's Note: I dug this up from a fan fiction folder. I can't believe I wrote this like a year ago but never uploaded it. It's got some Seddie in it and it's a little one shot. So yeah. Enjoy and review. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or it's characters. _**

_RANDOM SHOTS_

"**A**pples for everyone!" Carly cried out, throwing out the snacks to her friends.

"**B**y the way," called out Spencer, from his room. "Socko is gonna call me soon."

"**C**all you?" Sam scoffed, snatching the apple out of Freddie's hands. "Why would he call you?"

"**D**unno," shrugged the man. "Something about comparing people. He's very weird."

"**E**xactly my thoughts," said Carly, smiling.

"**F**ishsticks Sam! Gimme back the fruit!" Freddie shouts, lunging after her.

"**G**o get it then," teases Sam, throwing it directly into the trash can.

"**H**a ha," said the boy, not bothering to hint the sarcasm in his tone.

"**I**diot!" Sam laughed, slapping Freddie's face.

"**J**ukeboxes are cool!" Spencer says suddenly, and then his phone starts to ring which he answers. "Heyoo?"

"**K**ick me all you want, demon, you're not getting this apple!" Freddie retorts and runs to hide behind the counter.

"**L**ike she wants to steal your apple," said Carly, sounding slightly amused. "There's heaps in the fruit bowl anyway."

"**M**ine!" called Sam, loudly as she swooped down and snatched the apple out of Freddie's two hands.

"**N**o it's not! It never was yours!" Freddie yelled, angrily. "Give it back Sam!"

"**O**h my God, you guys," sighed Carly.

"**P**uhlease," said Spencer into the cell phone. "My sister is sooo much prettier than your sister!"

"**Q**uiet!" Mrs Benson hushed, as she came into the Shay apartment.

"**R**idiculous," muttered Carly Shay, shaking her head.

"**S**hut up Freddork!" Sam screamed, jumping on top of him, sending him to the floor.

"**T**ry to make me, Puckett!" Freddie taunted.

"**U**h, guys?" asked their best friend, looking confused at the two of them.

"**V**ery mature, Sam," retorted Freddie, as she stuck her tongue into his ear.

"**W**hatever," whispered the blonde girl. "I still win."

"**X**ashdbifbisdhop?" Spencer asked in shock, snapping his phone shut. "What's going on here?"

"**Y**ay!" Mrs Benson cried out. "I got a new job!"

"**Z**inga!" All four of them yelled and did a little happy dance around the living room.


	10. Diary Entry One

_**Author's Note: This pretty much explains itself. I think. Yep. Anyways. Enjoy and review please. **_

_**Disclaimer: iCarly. Not. Mine. The end.**_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Dear Diary,

Yes, I'm a guy who has a diary, but Carly says that it shows my less masculine side which girls sometimes cannot get enough of. Something about liking sensitive boys, I think. But you cannot tell anyone else about this. I mean, if Sam read it, I would be a goner-and I don't mean deceased, but ranked so low on the social scale, I'd be swimming with the fishes. So don't tell ANYONE!

Now that I've got that out of the way… let me tell you about today. If you could only have experienced it for yourself, you would know my pain. My pain that is Samantha Puckett. Of course, she has been my main misery for the past two years that we've known each other. Today, at school…

"Now class, you all have to pair up… in fact, because you unfortunate misfits cannot do anything… I'll be picking your partners for this assignment."

Cue: class groans and a rapid hand raised into the air. Teacher groans.

"Yes, Millicent?"

"Sir, will this count for extra marks?"

"No. Now, erm, Carly and Gibby, you two haven't partnered together before… and erm…"

He's scanning the class room, my eyes are closed tightly. Yeah, that'll make him not see me. Good work Fredward. But while doing so, I was secretly hoping that I wasn't going to be paired up with…

"Samantha, you'll be with…"

"Please not me, please not me…" I beg very quietly.

"Fredward. Get to work both of you."

I don't groan, but rather cringe as I see the girl slowly move from her seat that was placed closely to Carly's desk, and sit down next to me. I could tell that she wasn't enjoying this predicament anymore than I was. However, I smile but she picks up my heavy math book and bangs my head with it. With watery eyes, and a slight headache now, I rub my head and am half tempted to reciprocate the kind gesture. But seeing the teacher's eyes focused on both Sam and I, I shook it off and opened my book, as the lazy one kicked off her shoes and placed her feet directly on top of my desk.

"Sam, do you mind? I'm trying to do an assignment here." I say, and proceed to shove her legs sideways.

"Nerd," she scoffs, and with that, put her feet precisely where they were before.

I tell you Diary, the things I deal with from day to day. Just because she hates me… oh and I hate her so much more than she hates me. Got that? We hate each other. She teases me, I fail to insult her back. One day though… one of these days I'll…

Cue: bell rings, signaling the end of Math class, and into Science.

What a fun day. Not. You think, just because I'm labeled 'nerd' or 'geek', means that I LOVE math and science? Well, truth be told, I don't. I'm interested in technology and computers, but not really academia stuff.

"Coming demon?" I say to the girl who isn't budging an inch.

"Nope," she replies with a cheeky grin on her face. "I'm skipping. Wanna join?"

"No thanks," I say, gathering up ever last bit of sarcasm left in me. "I don't want to fail school… or life."

As I think now, what she came back with, will most likely haunt me for the rest of my days. Just like her, really, and all her bullying chiz. What is with that girl? I tell you, one of these days I'm going to find out.

"Fredweird," her eyes are open wide. "You've already failed at life."

I swear, sometimes I just wish I could…. Sorry Diary, it's just this pent up anger inside me… has to be directed at something… or someone, I guess. Like her. Her stupid hair, stupid face, stupid, but pretty… stupid blue eyes! Why, Diary? Why?

So after the boring morning, I'm slightly, but not really looking forward to lunchtime. Sam will be there. Carly, gosh she's so pretty today, was talking to Gibby about something. Who knows what. They hardly have serious discussions. Trust me, they don't! It would be like me kissing Sam. I mean, what the heck would be up with that situation? I tell you, W E I R D!

"Benson," a voice calls. I know who it is, because the next this I know, she's pushing past me and making me fall to the ground. "Watch where you're going boy!"

"Sam, that wasn't very nice," said my best friend, and then holding out her hand so I could get up. "You okay, Freddie?"

"No, I am NOT!" I snap back. "That THING pushed me over!"

The girl muttered something under her breath, and I didn't quite catch it. I'm sure it was something about Sam not being a very nice person. God bless her soul, Carly's I mean, not Sam's. Samantha Puckett is a force not to be reckoned with. Stay out of her way, or you will be eliminated.

After a quiet lunch-ha! Yeah right! With that Puckett girl around, how could it be peaceful? I really don't know. For starters, she slapped my own sandwich onto my face, peeled it off and proceeded to eat it, right in front of me. It was disgusting! Much like the blonde headed demon herself, really. Hey! I like that name… must save it for future reference. Make a note Diary-Blonde. Headed. Demon. Yup, definitely gonna use that one day.

Because our English teacher, the icky Ms Briggs-yes I said icky… what? Guys can use the word too… can't they? If not, I've been spending WAY to much time with girls. Bring on the fencing with Spencer… Guy time! Where was I? Oh yeah, we had to spend the rest of day in the library. My favorite place and Sam's least favorite. I don't know if that was a good or bad thing. Bad for her I guess. Bad for me too, since she wouldn't stop throwing books at my face. I know, it's really mean!

"What?" Sam would say, throwing more hard covered books in my direction.

Two of which were dodged nicely. One of which ended up almost breaking my nose. It did bleed a little. So, of course, I had to be taken to the nurse's office. I'm well known there by now. Something was different today though. Who was with me? She was. Sam was. I don't get it Diary. First she throws a book into my face, and next, she's walking by me, making sure I'm alright. It's very creepy in a way. Not like her at all.

I finished up at the infirmary and unfortunately they had to call my mother. Diary, you haven't met my mom, and trust me, that's a good thing. While I waited, Sam sat next to me. There was an awkward silence, until she broke it to say:

"You're mom's a psycho-maniac."

"Tell me something I don't know. The other day, she made me drink this horrible medicine because I wasn't growing leg hair and she was worried."

Sam threw her head back and laughed. Now, you may think I'm crazy Diary, but when that girl laughs… it's like she's a whole other person. Not Samantha Puckett the bully, but just Samantha Puckett. Normal girl, pretty girl. Did I just write that? As I joined in her laughter, hers died down. Her head bent downwards so her eyes could focus on the floor. I could tell something was really bothering her, but I didn't have the courage to ask what. She could… punch me. Or worse.

But she didn't push or shove me, pinch or kick me. It was very weird indeed. Instead she said a quick goodbye and walked away from me, in silence.

So now, I'm sitting in my room and writing in a diary. Just because a book almost broke my nose. How ironic right? Yeah, that's what I thought. Well, mom's been calling me for dinner for the past fifteen minutes, so I better get going.

Until next time when something irksome bugs me…

Freddie

_PS: _

_I just want to say, Freddie is so lame, he needs a stupid diary to write everything that happens to him. And who says "irksome" anyways? What a lameoid. Sir Dorkster himself shouldn't be this proud to be displaying such a book. Ha! He's such a geek. Did I mention what a dork Freddie is? Well, he's a MAJOR dork. Now, I gotta go do something that doesn't involve Freddie's locker and a dead fish. Later. _

_Sam out._


	11. Great Debate

_**Author's Note: Enjoy and review. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or it's characters. I don't own any TV shows… yet. Perhaps one day.**_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Sam's POV:

We had just finished a delicious dinner of Spaghetti Tacos. It was just about to come to an end, when my best friend, Carly Shay, stood up from the table and walked over to the sink and dumped her plate and silverware on top of the pile.

"I ain't doing the dishes!" Carly exclaims. "It's your turn, Sam!"

"Nooo!" I disagree. "It's Fredweird's turn, I did them… last month…"

"Sam," says the dork, seriously.

"Alright…" I groan, and slowly go toward the sink full of dirty dinner dishes.

"Good," said a satisfied brunette, as she made her way upstairs to take a shower.

"Since when do you listen to me?" Freddie asks, with raised eyebrows.

"Since, we're secretly dating…" I reply, slyly and sneak a quick kiss on his nose.

"No way!" Spencer squealed, much like a girl. It was creepy. "Give me the deets!"

"Spence, go away," I say, slowly, pointing to his room. "Now."

"Okay…" he replies, clearly disappointed.

"Where were we?" Freddie asks, wrapping his arm around my waist, slowly.

"You were going to wash some dishes," I say to him, suddenly handing Freddie a dishcloth.

"Umm, no," he says, throwing it back. "Nice try, Samantha, but it's your job. I'll help you dry."

"Fine…" I say, less than sweetly and then mumble. "You're lucky you're cute."


	12. They are Imperfect for each other

_**Author's Note: Guess who the story is referring to… enjoy and review please. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters of course. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

The girl was not perfect. Hell, she was far less than perfect.

When they kissed though, it was a whole different story.

He would cup her cheek lightly, lean in and press his lips against her gently, softly. She would kiss back and actually enjoy it all. Unlike her life. She didn't like her life.

Her current boyfriend had dumped her, so now she was back to square one.

Why, she thought. Why did it happen it her? All the time.

It's not like she was cursed or anything. It's just the one small fact that: she's not perfect.

No one's perfect, she thought, bitterly.

White picket fences are a myth, a legend, a fictional story.

She was a fictional story, she just didn't know it yet. Her happily ever after was coming, as was the knight in shining armor. He just wasn't ready to come to her rescue, because she didn't need to be rescued. She was tough, and no princess. If anything, she was abusive, a bully, if you will, and tortured the less fortunate nerds with wedgies.

Pain. The pain she had felt all these years had to be inflicted on the innocent. No, she never killed anyone.

So why was it that she was locked up in this prison? Bars guarding her, keeping her in, a caged bird. Never to know it's own freedom.

Her friend, best friend to be exact, had to leave, abandon her. Like a mother leaving her baby. It just wasn't right. It just wasn't fair. Her friend, his name unimportant for now, was in to visit her every day, for a whole year. He never stopped coming to see her. Secretly she thought he was delusional. Who in their right mind would spend every single day with a non-perfect girl like her and in a depressing prison? Him. That's who.

It was him, that boy, her first love, her only love in actual fact. The girl really wanted to ask all kinds of questions. Was he married yet? Did he still love her? There must have been something in his heart and mind.

Memories. He had many memories of them together.

Mainly wrestling under the bed sheets, hiding from his mother and all the while making love, because they were in too deep. It may have been the lust speaking, or the hormones. But no, he just somehow knew, it was more than that.

They used to hate. But hate is passionate displays just like love. It's all to do with passion.

Every day, he came and talked to her, keeping her sane, keeping himself from dying alone. Somehow, if he let her go, he'd be letting everything go. It was not an ideal situation to be trapped in.

Trapped. That's how she felt. They were opposite yet the same. One of them a nerd, and one a bully. Lion and the lamb. Chalk and cheese. Soap and cake. Dog and cat. They were Sam and Freddie. Different yet similar. Completely imperfect. Just the way they both liked it.

Someday, they'd both admit how much they miss each other, and how much they cannot live without the other. Someday they'd say those three little words. I. Love. You.


	13. Under an Influence

_**Author's Note: Warning: May contain underage drinking or at least drunkenness. I do not condone it in any way, shape or form. Enjoy, and review pretty please! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or it's characters. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Freddie's POV:

Sam had gone to a party, and I had gone to bed reasonably late that night. Just wasn't in the mood to party, plus I had just written two assignments in one evening. I was mentally exhausted.

"Heyy Fredwaaaaaaard," she drawled, stumbling through my apartment door.

"Sam," I say, surprised to be woken at three in the morning. This was new. "What are you-"

"Come and dance with me," she laughs, and starts to wiggle her body around like a maniac.

I frown at the million thoughts running through my mind at that moment, and shake my head slowly.

"Go to bed, Sam."

"Where? With you? I'd love to, Fredfreak..." she says and walks over to me with a stumble.

"Sam…" I start to say but she's not paying attention. I didn't expect her do. The girl is close now.

"You can take me anywhere..." she whispers into my face, in a giddy school girl giggle.

Sam is all too close so her fingers can trace over my chest and I can smell the alcohol pouring from her mouth. Trying not to smell the disgusting smell of booze, I sweep her up, ignoring her squeal and place her on the couch. It's a shame she is drunk...

But I know it's not right to take advantage of anyone while they're under the influence. My mother taught me that, surprisingly enough. It seemed so easy to ignore that lesson though. So easy to strip off that short dress and ravage her then and there. Being a gentleman, I stand to leave.

"Good night Sam," I say seriously.

I pull away, or at least struggle to, but the girl is relentlessly clinging on to me, her long nails digging into my skin. Ouch! This would be a lot more fun, if she were sober and not clawing me like a cat with a scratching post.

"Stay," she says with desperation clouding her otherwise bright blue eyes. "Stay with me."

"Sam, I have to go to bed," I say, struggling again. "It's three in the morning."

But seeing as she's a lot stronger than me, I stop. It's really pointless trying to reason with her, since she's hardly in reality right now, but I can try, right?

"You hate me," she whispers, finally letting me go. It shows on her face: hurt.

Oh crap.

Well, I have two choices... One: stay and comfort her or two: go and get a good night's sleep and deal with her hung over in the morning.

The first was the simple and easy way out, but I knew I couldn't sleep with Sam crying in my

own living room-it was just one of those things.

"I don't... h...hate you Sam," I say quietly and sat down beside her.

"You don't love me either..."

So wrong, she was so wrong about that. I would give my heart to her, but I just knew the normal and sober Sam would throw it away like a piece of trash, yet something still dragged me to her, pulling me toward the danger zone.

"Sam I," I start to say.

Her eyes, full of hope, make me lose train of thought for a moment, before I shake my head and begin to speak again.

"I do love you."

Those words are hard to say, and somehow strangle my throat.

"You do?" Sam asks, tears streaming down as she attempts to smile.

She won't remember any of this in the morning. I hoped.

Sitting up, she leans down over the couch and attempts to hug me but instead loses her balance and falls on top of me. I wasn't surprised that she didn't exactly squish me because of her light frame.

Her face seems to glow in the stream of moonlight, shining through my window, but I still see the tear stains on her face. I reach up and brush her face gently and know that this can only last for one night, this night.

"Would you like to kiss me?" I ask, hoping her drunk like state doesn't disappear just yet. Highly doubted.

"Can I?"

I don't answer her question. One minute I'm lying on the floor, gazing into the eyes of the abrasive blonde and the next we're sort of making out with each other. She pulls away slowly after a couple of seconds and smiles.

"Love you too Fredweird," she says, a drunken smile forming across her lips.

I reach up, pulling her face down towards me and our mouths meet in the middle for another longer, more passionate kiss. Our bodies are pressed against each other, and I feel my heart rate speeding up.

"Sam, you are so smashed," I say, after pulling myself away for a moment, gazing into those gorgeous eyes.

"Yuppity yup yup," she says, laughing loudly. "Now shut up and kiss me again!"

Even if I regretted my decisions for tonight, I knew one thing. A drunk Sam, was always a safer Sam.


	14. Bacon and Eggs

_**Author's Note: Another VERY SHORT one shot. Enjoy and Review. Thanks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sorry to disappoint.**_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

There it lay, spread across the entire floor of the kitchen.

Had you just walked into the apartment, you wouldn't have realized it was Freddie Benson who lived there, with a neat freak for a mother.

Samantha Puckett was the worst house guest he could have asked for. Oh wait, he didn't ask for her.

"Why are there eggs and bacon all over the floor?" Freddie asked, slightly confused.

"I was cooking mama some breakfast," the girl answered, and promptly flipped the pancake she was frying.

"Isn't it meant to be eaten, not thrown all over the floor?"

"Oh, get over it, dork." she says, and playfully shoves him, because he was close to her by now.

"Just clean up when you're done."

"Yeah... not happening... I'm nothing like Carly or your crazy mom."

"True that."

"Just like you're a nerd."

"You know you love me," he teases and walks out.

Sam turns to face the window, over looking the busy city and sighs, reducing her voice to just a low murmur.

"Yeah… I do."


	15. Criminal Offence

_**Author's Note: Enjoy and review. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any of its characters. If I did, Seddie would reign supreme.**_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

There's a lot to be said for Freddie, the smart one. There's a lot to be said for Sam, the violent one.

Fredward Benson, fifteen, was found at the scene of the crime.

Wait, wait, wait! Hold the phone! _Freddie_ was part of a crime scene, and NOT as a victim? Shocking news.

Samantha Puckett, almost sixteen, was the one who caught him red-handed and called the police on him.

Let's back it up a little here.

_**2 PM - Monday 22nd**__** February 2009**_

**The boy was seen eating lunch at the school cafeteria with his two good friends. **

**Witness is sitting in a trash can right now, taking these notes. It's a little stinky. **

_**2:20 PM-Monday 22**__**nd**__** February 2009**_

**Blonde haired girl is carrying boy over her right shoulder, probably because he did something to upset her. **

**The boy is screaming like a little girl. Quote from Sam Puckett herself at one minute past documented time. **

**Girl dumps boy into opposing trash can and smiles triumphantly, clapping her hands and joining her best friend back at the table. **

_**3 PM-Monday 22**__**nd**__** February 2009**_

**Following closely behind Freddie. He's oblivious to proximity of witness. **

**Ditching class, he slams the locker door shut and heads out the double door entrance of school. Note: Ridgeway High school.**

**Lose sight of boy, retrace steps and find the girl listening attentively in class. Say what?**

If you're wondering who it was who took those notes, his identity will remain confidential, due to the policy of the police department and the law of privacy. However, I will say he wasn't the most reliable source of information. In fact, we fired him because he was an embarrassment to everyone. He even made up his own theme song…

Oh, here comes Sam. Let's see what she has to say:

"I have nothing to say to you people. Get out of my house so I can have a peaceful dinner!"

"So, this is _your_ house?" one nosey reporter questions, out of the blue. Get a life.

"Samantha Puckett!" Uh oh. It's her mom.

Pamela Puckett is on our records as one of the most accomplished criminals in the Seattle area. Of course, we always catch her before anything serious happens. What? Stop looking at me like that Bernie. Okay, okay! It was ONE time… Geez. You think you know a guy… Sorry. I'm getting off topic here. Pam is just as abrasive as her daughter. One of her daughters.

"What are these stub rags doing here?" Pam questions, pushing past a whole team of cameramen.

"How should I know?" Sam retorted. "Just because I caught my friend doing something he shouldn't have…"

"Great." Pam muttered, but I could hear her. I shuddered, and checked my notebook. Twice.

Now, getting back to why we were all out in force in the first place. It all comes down to one simple concept. I can't tell you what it is yet, but you'll know soon enough.

One day ago, the gang were seen drinking smoothies…

"_Puckett, you're disgusting!" Freddie yelled. _

"_Not as revolting as your little… secret… yuck!" the girl answers, sticking her tongue out. _

"_SSHHHHHH! You wanna keep that out of this? It IS a secret after all."_

"_Here comes Carly." Sam responds with a lazy flick of a finger. "Oh and she's brought a 'special friend' too. He's hot!"_

_Nothing out of the ordinary for Carly Shay to be dating a cute looking guy, as it was for Sam and Freddie to be fighting one minute, and almost best friends the next. Weird. Yet really entertaining to watch. _

"_Try not to make a fool of yourself," whispered Sam suddenly. "But then again, one look at your face, and he'll run away screaming."_

"_Ha ha," says a sarcastic Freddie, rolling his eyes. _

_It was a tense and awkward few minutes. Samantha didn't like the way the boy seemed to eye the couple in front of them with distaste. Well, truth be known, and he told me this, he was in love with Carly. No, I thought. I had watched iCarly-their webshow- so many times and I had sworn there was something going on between Sam and Freddie. Seddie for the win! Sorry, getting off topic again. _

So if you haven't got it by now, Freddie's reason for committing this crime was: jealousy.

Come again?

Jealousy. It can destroy if you don't know how to contain it properly. That's why I dislike jealous people. No seriously, they're all like "oh my God, I'm like sooooo jealous right now. He/she is a complete jerk." Okay, so I exaggerate by saying that _every _single jealous person actually says those 'valley girl/guy' words.

"Dude," says the aggressive blonde. The younger one. "You gonna go arrest Frednerd now?"

"No." I respond, closing my notebook with a snap.

She looks at me like I should be retired. Hey! I'm only… 34... 51... 67. But I love my job so much. You have no idea how much fun it is to BUST people and land them in prison. It's the most satisfying feeling in the world. Don't tell my wife I said that… She'd throw me out, and then I'd have to make friends with a hobo.

"Freddie Benson," I call out and the girl standing next to me now, is cringing in pain already.

"Yeah?"

If only you could see the look on his face. Priceless. It's fear mixed with guilt, mixed with a slight amount of hope. Today is his lucky day. I'm feeling generous.

"Son," I say, a twinkle in my eye. "You're off the hook and free to go."

"Really?"

"Of course. Now I'm sure these lovely ladies will cook you a sustaining dinner." I point to Pam and Sam, who are staring at me with mouths wide open.

"Thanks Officer. Thanks a lot." he says graciously.

For a moment it looked like he wanted to kiss me, but instead he grabbed my hand and shook it quickly.

Now, what exactly did this young Fredward do to get in trouble with the police?

Actually, nothing. Sam Puckett hired us from an really good actor's agency. The whole thing was a big prank.

Hey, it worked.


	16. Flirting For You To Insult Me

_**Author's Note: For any of you who haven't guessed… this one shot is what I think happened after 'iWas a Pageant Girl' ended. Enjoy and review please. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

It was late, in fact it was early in the morning. Carly had gone to bed, as has her older brother, Spencer.

Sam and Freddie were standing around in the kitchen.

"When I said I won the pageant," said Sam, pointing to her tiara still placed on her head. "You didn't listen to me. Stupid nub."

"Wow," chuckled Freddie. "Haven't heard that insult in a while. Any others you'd like to throw at me?"

The girl screws up her face in concentration, and finally comes up with a word.

"Nerd."

"Oh, you can do better than that," sighed the boy. The blonde raised her fists.

"Dorky momma's boy!" Sam yells while punching his chest. "Lame, lifeless, little, leech."

"Alliteration," smirked Freddie as Sam rubbed her hands from the pain and took a deep breath. "Nice."

"Shut. Up. Fredweird. I. Hate. Your. Stupid. Nubby. Face." Punching on every single word.

"Okay, okay," he says, amused, grabbing her hand. "Stop before you hurt yourself darling."

"Darling? I ain't your freakin' "darling"!" Sam shouted, stepping down forcefully on Freddie's foot.

He's jumping around on one leg, trying not to curse out loud. "Oww! It was an accident I swear!"

"Yeah it was!" Sam retorted, crossing her arms and smirking proudly.

"You really hurt my foot Sam." said the boy, holding his injured foot up until noticing the girl wrinkling up her nose.

"Ha! Serves you right for calling me your "darling." Next time I won't be so nice."

"Next time?" Freddie asks, looking at her, with a smile. "What makes you think I'll call you a name like that again, especially if you _hate_ it so much?"

"Well I… You… I was just…." stammered Sam in response, and ends up growling instead.

"I see." Freddie nods his head slowly. "…and you've hated me for how long?"

"Shut up," she says, a small smile appearing on her face. "Just because you're cute, doesn't mean you can get away with being annoying."

"I'm cute?"

"Don't let it get to your head, nub."

"I need some ice." he says, making sure his foot wasn't broken.

"Carly is out of ice." she replies, shrugging.

"Then I need to go home to get some."

Freddie realizes and walks or limps past Sam and to the front door before opening it, he turns to face his blonde headed friend.

"What?" she asks, almost politely.

"Congratulations on winning the pageant Sam."

She smiles nicely at him for once, and he goes and tends to his injury wondering why on earth his heart was pounding out of his rib cage.

Did he really _flirt _with Samantha Puckett? And lived to tell the tale?


	17. Dog Day Date

_**Author's Note: I think this is kind of cute, and sorry if the characters seem a little OOC in this one. But it's Seddie none the less. Enjoy and review please. **_

_**Disclaimer: Me? Own an awesome TV show like iCarly? Not likely. In fact, it's impossible. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Freddie's POV:

About two months ago, I was walking home, and I saw a homeless dog, in need of a good home. I took him to the animal shelter, and the lady told me if no one collected him within the next week, she would give me a call and I could keep him instead.

The dog, I'm guessing it was a golden retriever and had sandy colored fur and I'm pretty sure it's bark was worse than it's bite. Even though it had a broken leg, it was attempting to run from me.

It reminded me of a girl, my girl. Well, okay, she wasn't _my girl, a_nd she's probably hit me, if she knew I was thinking about her more than what I should actually be thinking about her. Man, that's so messed up.

"Fredly, what are you day dreaming about?" Sam snapped me out my day dream.

"N-nothing," I say, quickly, and bury my head into a school book.

"It must be something," she replied, with a crooked smile. I like that smile.

"Okay, but it's totally secret, you can't tell anyone."

"Cross my heart."

"I'm serious Sam, this isn't something to gossip about."

"Hey! When do I gossip?"

It was true, that girl never gossiped, unlike her friend, Carly Shay, who happened to be my best friend as well. She sure knew how to get around with that big mouth of hers. Chatting away, to no end. Sometimes I found it a little annoying, and I knew Sam hated knowing everything about everyone all the time.

I get a punch in the shoulder.

"Sorry," I say, suddenly. "Come on, let's go."

I take her to the animal shelter, down town, and ask to see my dog. It just might be the day, I thought, I'll be walking home with a pet. I hope mom will understand. If she doesn't, I didn't know where this creature would end up.

"Here he is," I announce, motioning to the sad looking dog.

When he saw me, he jumped up and immediately collapsed again, because of his bandaged leg. Sam knelt down, and stuck her hand through the cage, and slowly petted the animal, gently fondling his ears. I could tell she liked the dog.

"What's his name?" Sam asks me.

"He doesn't have a name… I found him on the street, and brought him here. You can name him, if you want."

But she didn't get to, because the same lady I had spoken to, a week ago, approached me and asked if I would like to take the dog home. I replied 'yes', and then seeing the blonde girl, look up at me and then back to the dog, I changed my mind. Sam needed this dog more than I did.

I turned around and walked into the small office at the front of the shelter, and the woman followed.

"See that girl there? She's a friend, and I think she wants to keep the dog. Is that possible?"

"Of course," the lady smiles knowingly. "She your girlfriend?"

"No!" I reply quickly, and then breathe a sigh. "I want her to be, but I don't think she feels the same way."

"Only one way to find out," says the woman, kindly. "Ask her."

After collecting the dog, we walked down the street a little further, and found a little pet store, bought a bright blue collar and lead, so he wouldn't run away. The dog seemed to not like it very much, but because Sam put it on him, he acted like a proper gentleman, or gentledog.

As soon as she got him ready, she handed me the dog's leash, but I didn't take it from her.

"It's your dog, isn't it?" Sam asks me, blinking her blue eyes slowly.

"Not anymore," I smile. "It's your dog."

"Freddie," she gasps in complete happiness. "Thank you."

The girl hugs me tightly, which I return the favor gratefully. It only lasts about eight seconds, until the girl remembers who she is, and who I am, and immediately pulls back, looking flustered. We keep walking to the park, and I feel as if something has just clicked into place.

I remember thinking, with a smile: perhaps it won't be as hard to ask her, as I thought.

"Sam?" I begin to say.

"Yeah?" she responds, not looking in my direction at all.

"I want to ask you something."

Here we go, I thought, this is it. The one big moment. There's no turning back now.

"Uhh, what?"

"Okay. Umm, I..."

Her eyes, bright blue and shining in the sunlight. they catch me off guard, and she blinks a couple of times and then looks up at me.

"...I'm wondering if..."

Oh crap. Stage fright.

"Just spit it out Freddie."

"What are you naming the dog?"

If you happened to look inside a dictionary and try to find the word 'loser', you won't find it, because I accidentally ate it for breakfast and then placed a picture of myself in there instead. What is wrong with me?

"Fido Fighter. Or 'Fi-fi' for short."

"Cool." I reply, half-heartedly.

"Hey, wanna go to the park?" Sam asks, excitedly. "I know Fi-fi wants to..."

"Sure," I say, with a little smile.

A grin lights up her pretty facial features. I jolt a bit when her hand grabs onto mine, pulling me along and Fido Fighter pulling her and leading us both to the park. We're running down a twisty path, until the dog stops and pants fiercely. Sam let's Fi-fi drink out of the little lake, and we both sit on the bench right near the edge of it.

"Sam," I say. "Today has been... great. Really great."

"I know," she laughs, hitting my arm. "Because I'm here!"

I laugh along with her, until it dies down, along with Sam's smile. I can see it in her eyes that she doesn't want this day to end.

"I don't want today to end."

See? What did I tell you?

"You wanna grab a smoothie later?" I ask her. "Maybe following a movie?"

"Like a date?"

"If you want it to be."

"Sure," replied Sam, with a small shrug. "I'd like that."

Wow, I thought to myself, that was easy! I lean over and brush a strand of hair over the girl's shoulder, and she smiles at me.

"Should we-" I start to say.

"Lean in dork!" Sam responds a little forcefully, pulling me and her closer to together.

Closer. Closer. Closer. _Closer_... Our noses touch and then-

S P L A A S S H H H!

"Fido!" Sam yells, as we break away. "That was NOT nice! Bad dog!"

I'm soaked, and she is too. The dog, looking guilty as she's being scolded, gets out of the lake and starts to shake her fur dramatically, wetting us even more. Sam squeals and I just laugh.

"Fi-fi!" Both Sam and I shout out simultaneously and then laugh.

So I didn't get another kiss from Samantha Puckett. At least I have a date with her tonight and who knows what weird and wonderful things awaited me then...


	18. Missing Scene in iCarly Awards

_**Author's Note: Something I found that I wrote a little while ago. It's extremely short. Decided to upload it for you guys to read. Enjoy and review please. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. The end. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Sam's voice: Hey!

Freddie: (shouting up the stair case) I'm coming! (turns back to Spencer) Bye.

(Sam is in the studio, fiddling with some of Freddie's tech cart equipment)

Freddie: (enters iCarly studio) You look stunning…

Sam: (looks shocked) Freddie! C...Carly's backstage with the contestants...

Freddie: Calm down Puckett, I need to set up the cameras

Sam: You know... (walking over to the cart where Freddie was fiddling with the tech equipment) you look almost... good looking in that tux...

Freddie: Thanks Sam (smiling) I like seeing you in a dress for a change

Sam: Yeah, don't get used to it

Freddie: (leans over to touch the girl's nose) I don't care, I still...

Carly: Hey Sam... Oh good, Freddie, you're here! We have to quickly run through the order of contestants...

Sam: (looking at Freddie) Carls, relax, we have time!

Freddie: Plenty of time (he winks at Sam who almost blushes)

_-iCarly Awards (before the web show and after Freddie was called upstairs)_


	19. Baby?

_**Author's Note: Cute Seddie one-shot. Not sure if I'll make it into a multi-chapter story yet. Maybe. Anyone who's interested, PM me, and let me know. That goes for any of these one-shots. Just pick one and write as much as your heart is content. As always enjoy and review please. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

They are happily married to one another.

"I love you." Freddie says to the blonde haired woman.

"I love you too." Sam replies, with a smile. "Have a good day at work sweetie."

"I'll bring home some fried chicken for dinner, okay?"

"Yay! I love you so much!"

"I know. And I love you Mrs Sam Benson."

He gives her a peck on the cheek, and heads out the door, ready for his day at the Pear Store. He loves his job and he loves his wife. Nothing could possibly come between this happy family of husband and wife.

Until….

"Oh. My. God!" Sam gasps dropping the test and picking up her cell phone and dialing a familiar number.

"Hello?" the voice on the other side answers.

"Carly, you won't believe this…"

She's stressed out now. Carly said for her to tell her husband as soon as he got home. But they were happy just being together with nothing else in the way of their 'happy little family' him and her. Sam and Freddie.

That night, Freddie comes home with a huge bucket of fried chicken, and they munch on it, enjoying some civil dinner conversation.

Next thing they know, they're reaching over all the food on the kitchen table, and kissing. Not simple, but actually making out. His fingers move through her hair, and they slowly move so they're closer together now. Her hands wrap around his neck slowly, pulling herself closer to him. Something is gnawing at the back of her mind but she still continues to ignore it.

The next morning, Sam is feeling a little nauseous and guilty from what they had done last night. She gets out of bed, and sees her husband looking quite stressed.

"Honey, have you seen my tie?" Freddie called out to his wife, frantically skimming through their closet.

"Did you try the blender?" Sam called back.

"The blend…. No I didn't try the _blender_ Sam!" he replies, frowning. "Why should I check a kitchen appliance for something that should be in our closet?"

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm not the one who wears a dorky tie anyway."

"You're the only one here!"

"Just go do your lame job."

"It's not lame! I'm the provider of this household and-"

"…and you make all the money, blah blah blah… Freddie I've heard that speech a thousand times. Give it a rest will ya? Oh God."

Putting one hand on her stomach, she runs into their bathroom, and immediately throws up. She feels a pair of hands pull back her hair and out the way.

"Sam, are you alright?" he asks, gently and forgetting all about his stupid tie.

"Yeah, fine. You better go to work before-"

She throws up again and groans.

"No. I'm not going to work today. I'm taking you to see a doctor."

"I don't _need _a doctor, Freddie." Sam explains, now sitting against the wall, and Freddie sits next to her. "I need you to listen, and not freak out."

"What is it?"

"I'm pre…pre…pregnant," she stammers, and closes her eyes tightly.

"Are you serious?" Freddie questions. "This isn't another prank is it Sam, because I can't take another-"

Sam opens her eyes to look him square in the eye. "Freddie. We're going to have a baby. I took three tests and Carly took me to a doctor yesterday."

"Okay. I better call mom and see what you need."

"Need?"

"Yeah. All sorts of vitamins and stuff to keep both you and…" he pats her stomach. "…this little one healthy. She's a nurse, she'll know what to do."

He gets up to leave the bathroom and she stands up slowly too, following him downstairs.

"Freddie," she says, and he turns to face her. "Thank you."

"Oh come here," he says with a smile and opens his arms and she runs into him giving him a hug.

"I love you Mr Benson." Sam replies, and kisses his lips.

"I love you too Mrs Benson and Benson junior," whispers Freddie.

They are happily married to one another and in about nine months they will be the happiest parents in the world.


	20. Diary Entry Two

_**Author's Note: Another entry in his diary. Freddie cannot keep up with a specific blonde headed demon. Enjoy and review please. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own the moon, the sun and the whole world. JUST KIDDING! I don't own iCarly or it's characters either. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry that Sam scribbled graffiti all over your first page. I know for a fact, keeping you in my jewelry box that mom gave me sometime ago, she'll never find you again.

Samantha Puckett. She's giving me nightmares, and I can't escape it! Try running from Samantha Puckett, just try, and she will hunt you down and kick your butt. I guarantee it one hundred and one percent.

I mean, just because I tried to get her back for putting a dead fish in my locker. How gross is that? I only handcuffed her to Gibby. You think I'm crazy? Well Sam's insane.

Like a couple of days ago… What happened? Well, I'm about to tell you.

You know, firsts are usually quite important. Like your first word, your first step, your first bike and so on and so forth.

One thing that is most upsetting to some people (me), is finding yourself on a fire escape, thinking about why you have never had a "first kiss". I didn't think it mattered much, until it was brought up in conversation.

Carly and Sam had just gone to see a lame teen chick movie called 'The First Kiss', and you can probably see where this is going, diary. Then they spoke of their first kisses. I may have looked cool on the outside, but on the inside, I was sweating like a pig or a bride on her wedding day. Yeah, I know it sounds crappy to explain my feelings like that, but whatever. This was a little awkward.

"Who was yours?" Sam blatantly questioned.

"Sam," said the brunette, shifting her eyes at me quickly.

"What? We're all friends here…" she stares at me and smirks. "Well two friends and a co-worker. Who was your first kiss?"

"Okay," sighed my best friend. "His name was Ben Hoobscher."

Sam and I looked at her and then to each other a shared a small laugh. It was a funny name.

"No one's name is 'Hoobscher'," I reply, taking a sip of rootbeer.

"Yes it is! He kissed me under a kumquat tree, and his lips tasted like potato salad."

"Was it good?" Sam asked her, acting interested all of a sudden.

"Oh, just an average little kiss."

"No, the potato salad!" Sam explained. Always thinking of food, that one.

"Oh," giggled Carly. "Yeah, really good."

"Nice. Mine was with Buddy Hinton at a Cuttlefish concert. In a port-a-potty."

I rolled my eyes. "Mmm, so romantic."

"Whatever," she scoffs. "All I know, is now I can't stop thinking of potato salad."

I zone out, and don't really pay much attention to what's going on, except Sam taking my baseball bat and _finally_ leaving the room. It's quiet now, so I stand up and walk over to the laptop, ready to download some software onto it. We're gonna do this segment on iCarly and- oh, sorry, getting off subject here.

So Carly questions who my first kiss is, and I try to desparately avoid the question. I really don't want to answer it.

"Is that a new ceiling?" I say, acting surprised.

"Freddie."

When she says my name, it's so sweet and innocent. When Sam says my name, it's so…. Not.

"Who was your first kiss?"

"I haven't had my first kiss," I finally explain to her.

She thinks I'm kidding and starts laughing. "Oh shut up." Carly replies, jokingly.

It hurts, and I'm sure it shows on my face so she stops. The moment goes from amusing to awkward in about half a second.

"What about that girl you dated last year… umm… Valerie… you kissed her, right?"

"No. Well, I did for half a second with other kids hanging around, but I've never had a _real_ kiss."

I didn't want to ask Carly because, well, what if I was bad and she hated me for all eternity? Then I wouldn't have a best friend anymore. That would be horrible. I couldn't imagine life without little Carly Shay to hang out with. Plus, I had it planned out in my head. Carly would marry some jerk. He would _mysteriously_ disappear (nothing you can prove!) and I'd step in and become her second husband. Perfect.

"I think it's sweet that you haven't kissed anyone yet," said Carly, with a smile.

The girl was trying to comfort me, I know, but it wasn't quite enough to get over the drama of it all.

"It's not sweet," I respond, looking at her. "It's lame. You have to swear you won't tell anyone… especially Sam."

I had to add that in, because knowing the two girls, they'd gossip about it, Sam would try and make my life a living hell by letting the whole school know, and then I'd have to move to Siberia, change my name and stay there living like a lonely old man.

After she promised, the next day was time for our web show. It's awesome. We get so many viewers to watch it now, and it's a lot of fun. Sorry, I'm getting distracted again. Back to the story.

So there I was, minding my own business, and then the blonde headed demon (such a good nickname for the girl) just randomly blurts out the one secret I didn't want a single person to know. I was in shock. No seriously, diary. My heart just stopped beating, and my fingers slowly lost control of the camera I was holding, to film Carly and Sam for our show.

Did I mention iCarly was a _worldwide w_eb show? Not cool.

The next day at school, I was sure to wear a disguise so no one would recognize me. Carly told me to take it off because I looked ridiculous. I shouldn't have listened to that advice.

"You're being way too dramatic about this," she says, dragging me inside and towards where our lockers were.

I take off the wig and oversized sunglasses and it's not long before the harassment starts. A group of guys walks up to me and they all make kissing faces. My best friend tries to tell me to ignore it, but how can I? It's humiliating. My whole life is ruined just because of Sam's big mouth. How did she even find out about this? How could she have heard me tell Carly when she was off getting potato salad?

"Freddie," says a deep male voice. It was a teacher. "Freddie, I heard you never kissed a girl."

"Well, thanks for stopping by…" says Carly, trying to push him away from me but he stays where he is.

"The important thing is to be proud of yourself," he explains. "You need to face the world with shoulders cocked and say I'M FREDDIE BENSON AND I HAVE NEVER KISSED A GIRL!"

The whole hallway, filled with students and our classmates, turn to face where I'm standing and point at me, laughing their heads off. I feel my face going red, and I've never been so embarrassed in all my life.

"Stop laughing at this unfortunate misfit!" the teacher says, all too loudly while walking up the stairs. The laughter continues.

The next thing I know is that a whole gaggle of eleven years old girls have their phones out and are snapping pictures of me, giggling and carrying on. I turn to face Carly, and she looks worried.

"Can I go home now?"

"I would." the girl hands me my insane disguise and I run out of Ridgeway high school and back home.

So, here I am on the fire escape, I've been here all day and looking at the traffic go by, listening to airplanes and just waiting and wondering if things will ever be the same. Now it's dark. Probably late at night. I don't bother checking the time, because when your life is a mess, you don't really care about those things.

I hear footsteps, I think it's my mom again. I'll write again soon.

Adios,

Freddie-the boy who's life is in the toilet because of a certain blonde haired girl.


	21. Truth About

_**Author's Note: Enjoy and review please. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I don't even have my own car!**_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Sam's POV:

There're two truths that I want you to know about Fredward and myself.

Truth One: He is such a dork it makes me emotional sometimes.

Truth Two: I do NOT cry, at any time. No matter what.

Why am I explaining this to some random people who are probably reading this and thinking "_this girl is a freak of nature_"? Well, I'm going to tell you a little secret. I have a crush on Fredward Benson. I'm not gonna lie. Like just yesterday, we were talking (just talking) about our dads.

His dad left him and his mother when he was just three. Can you imagine? I mean, I know his mom's a nut but no one deserves to be abandoned like that. Take it from someone who knows.

At least my dad had the courtesy (or courage) to stick around a little while longer before taking off after some other woman. I was six, and I watched him leave. Up in my room, peering out the curtains, away from my mom's destructive behavior and constant yelling. She was hurt. I was hurt. Automatically after his car had gone, and there was no sign of him coming back, I set up a wall.

No, not a physical wall, a mental one. You know, inside my head. The bricks were sharp, and anyone who even tried to penetrate the inner me, was forcefully kicked out. That is excepting Carly Shay, who was and always will be my best friend, and strangely enough (although it was a while) Freddie.

The thing about Freddie Benson was, no matter how many scrapes and scratches he got from climbing up the wall, he kept trying. And trying. And trying. He never gave up. I had to give the guy some credit.

Over time though, with the help of Carls and Freddie, this wall had begun to crumble and deteriorate slowly, into an ancient Greek ruin. For that I was thankful.

"I'm sorry about your dad," I whisper to him, and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Me too. I'm sorry about yours." Freddie replies in the same hushed tone.

He smiles. It's like a small piece of my broken heart is healed already. I know a small part won't really exist anymore, because my father, let's face it, isn't ever coming back again. But something about being with this dorky kid, I don't know. It's just nice to talk about a common interest once in a while.

"This is better than fighting," I admit.

"Oh," he responds lightly. "I don't like it when you hurt me so much, but the occasional teasing is what makes my life… well… interesting. I'd be lost without it."

"Really?"

Freddie nods slowly, and I gently push his arm, and he grins like it's a fun game. Truth be told, I may have a crush on this boy, but I do like to call him a variety of different names and push him around a bit.

"Benson?" I question, and he looks up at me. "You're alright for a nub."

"Thanks Sam. You can be quite the fighter… but underneath, I know you're a true friend."

Freddie is such a dork, it makes me emotional sometimes, I think to myself and grin. He smiles back at me.

I think for a bit.

He's also the one who's a good guy, a true friend. All I had done was push him away time and time again. Why? Just because my own father had left me alone, to deal with my crazy mom and her awful boyfriends. Thanks a lot dad. It wasn't Freddie's fault, so I really had no reason to be cruel to him when all he had done was be a little kinder to me when I needed it the most.

That, my friends, was the honest to goodness truth about me (Sam Puckett) and Freddie Benson.


	22. Missing Scene in iSpace Out

_**Author's Note: This takes place in the episode iSpace Out. Just another missing scene. Enjoy and review please. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any of it's characters. I own my thoughts and feelings though. Yay. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Freddie: Carly calm down…

Carly: (turns to face him suddenly and shrieking) Shut up Freddie!

(While Carly continues to freak out and eventually finds a metal bar. She smashes a little window and manages to climb out. Sam and Freddie stare after her.)

Freddie: …and so ends iCarly's chance to go up into space

Sam: (hit's the fire extinguisher button)

(both cough and splutter and Freddie glares at the girl. After the smoke clears, Freddie hops down of the top bunk and sits himself next to Sam)

Sam: (in an amused voice) Who would have thought Carly would be the one to crack?

Freddie: I really thought it would be you

Sam: (clears her throat) Excuse moi, Freddame. I'm tough as old boots

Freddie: (mutters) Got that right!

Sam: (thumps Freddie's forehead)

Freddie: Ouch! Sam, what was that for?

Sam: For calling me 'old boots'

Freddie: I never-

Sam: (standing up from the bed) Dork boy, come on, we have to catch up to 'space madness' girl

Freddie: Ha! Yeah. Right...

(both Sam and Freddie open the door to the space simulator and walk out, smiling in spite of the situation.)

_-iSpace Out (after Carly flees the space pod and before they return back home again)_


	23. Fried Chicken Plan

_**Author's Note: This lives up to it's purpose. A random one-shot. Yup. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or it's characters. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

_It_'s them. Completely Sam and Freddie. Carly Shay could tell, more than anyone else, that her two friends were falling in love. They were just too stubborn to admit those changing feelings. The girl had a plan.

The night, all three friends sat down to a delicious dinner of fried chicken. Sam's favorite meal.

"You kids enjoy," said the brunette, slyly, and she got up and quickly left.

"But, Carls, I-" started Sam but then noticed the feast of her favorite food. "Ooh, yummy. Fried chicken!"

Little did Fredward and Samantha know, they were being closely watched by their best friend.

While she was spying, things seemed to be going normally. Or Sam and Freddie normal anyway.

"Yo, Puckett," said Freddie. "Close your mouth, or you'll catch a fly."

"You're a fly," said the fiesty blonde, spraying his face with bits of chicken.

"I'm not a fly! Flies are annoying! I'm-"

"Annoying? Dorky? Cute? Lame?" Sam questions, placing her chicken leg back on her plate.

"I was going to say-" the boy replies, but realized she said something different. "Wait… you called me cute."

"Huh? No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. You think I'm cute…"

"I d-don't! Okay! It was a slip of the-" she breaks off, because Freddie is leaning close to her.

His face is very close to hers, and she can feel his breath, as he whispers something to her, and she smiles in response. A genuine smile, not a fake, cheesy one like she probably usually would. Carly thought this was strange, and tried to strain her neck, towards their low voices and fails by falling flat on her face.

The two friends turn around at the sudden noise and notice their friend on the floor. They laugh a little bit, and then smile.

"Serves you right for eavesdropping, Carls," laughed Sam.

"Ha ha," says Carly, dryly. "I made you fried chicken and everything, can't you two just say it already?'

"Umm Carly," replies Freddie, with a cut throat gesture but it goes unnoticed.

"Gah! I can't hold this in any longer… it's been a secret for too long! Sam, Freddie loves-"

"Fried chicken," he interrupts very loudly and quickly. "Wow, I'm hungry, let's finish dinner."

"Umm, okay?" Sam replies, following suit, and sitting down to the meal.

Carly sighed in slight disappointment, but knew her next plan would get them to admit the truth for sure.


	24. Paint

_**Author's Note: I'm sure you can guess where the inspiration for this idea came from. Enjoy and review please. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters.**_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Paint can be one of the most fun things to play with.

Spencer Shay was an artist. As an artist, he always had a creative perspective on things. Like his little sister's two best friends. They hung out together, and yet, they somehow managed to fight day in and day out. It was like some clueless game he didn't understand. However, putting aside this everyday confusion he picked up two paint brushes and headed into the kitchen.

"Sam," he said to the girl. "Stop eating my fridge supplies. I have a job for you to do."

"No," she replies.

"I'm paying you. Fifty bucks."

"Okay!" she says enthusiastically and snatches the paintbrush from him. "Where do I start?"

As soon as he got Sam interested, he went up into the iCarly studio. Freddie, Sam and Carly all did this weird web show once a week, and he always thought it never quite made sense. But it made his sister happy, so he went along with it. Plus, ever since dad left him in charge, he wanted to be a fun person, not a strict adult. Spencer Shay, the strict adult parent-figure. Yeah right!

"Freddo," he greets and hands him the other paintbrush. "I have a job for you to do."

"Spence, it better not be to accompany you on another double date…" Freddie responds and shudders.

"Nothing like that! Come on. It's down stairs."

Both guys run down stairs, and Freddie sees the blonde girl and backs away into Spencer but the man is stern and pushes him over to the unfinished sculpture. It's a bunny, they think. With Spencer's weird sculpting skills, who knows what it was likely to be.

"Paint this bunny," he orders. "Freddie you use blue paint. Sam, you use red. Okay? Okay! Get painting!"

Leaving them alone maybe wasn't the best idea in the world, but no doubts crept into Spencer's mind as he walked into his bedroom with a slight grin on his face.

"Where do we-" began Freddie but Sam gives him a shove.

"Shut up Fredweird, just paint." she snaps, and dips the paintbrush into bright red paint.

The two are painting quietly, until Freddie accidentally brushes a smear of paint over Sam's hand. Her eyes flash dangerously and he knows it's war. The paintbrush in her hand is mushed around his face, and he's trying to push her away frantically.

"Sam! What was that for?" the boy questions, reaching a hand up to his nose and finding red paint on his fingers.

"Just winning this paint war." the girl smirks, triumphantly.

"Oh really?"

"You paint me, you die Benson!"

"I'd like to see you try and kill me Puckett!"

It's on. He's chasing after her, and she's laughing because honestly it's the most fun they've ever had together. Unknowingly, they're getting red and blue paint all over the Shay's apartment. Freddie grabs Sam by the waist and pins her to the floor, with a big grin plastered on his face. The paintbrush in his hand drops out of his hand and onto the floor, but not before striking Sam's face gently, creating on curvy line from her nose to her ear.

"You have blue on your face," said Freddie, sitting back on his legs and pulling her up.

"You're face is covered with red…" Sam laughs and doesn't realize how close their faces are.

Freddie's eyes widen, as do Sam's and they lean in toward one another, just about to kiss when… he picks up his paint brush and traces her lips with blue paint and then before she can push him off, grabs her head and pulls it closer to him and pressed his mouth to hers slowly. Her fingers, messed up with red and blue paint, run through his hair, and his do the same through hers.

Spencer quietly came out of his room only to find a half painted bunny, and his sister's two best friends making out on his paint covered living room floor. He sighed, but didn't have the heart to break up their fun, so he crept back into his own room.

"We're making purple," whispered Sam, pulling away from Freddie.

"Someone has some art knowledge," teased the boy and smiled.

"I know things." retorts the girl.

"Yeah you do." Freddie says, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

The girl slaps his chest and stands up, offering her hand to her friend still on the floor. He grabs onto it and pulls her back down into the paint mess. They both laughed loudly.

"You guys have got paint everywhere! Carly's gonna freak out when she sees this!"

They stop and look all around them, looking up at Spencer, guilty.

"Sorry, Spence,"

"We didn't mean to."

"Are you kidding? This is awesome! So much more colorful than the plain wooden floors."

Carly's older brother walked back out, and grinned. Yet another relationship in the making by solving creative differences. Thank you Spencer Shay.

Yup. Paint could definitely be one of the most fun things to play with.


	25. The Train to Take Us Home Trailer

_**Author's Note: This may become a real fan fiction story if I get enough interest (by that I mean reviews). For now, enjoy the one-shot anyways. By the way the "bold" writing is like a movie announcer guy that you sometimes hear during movie commercials. Just thought I'd clear that up. Enjoy. Review. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I will own 'The Train to Take Us Home' when it becomes an actual story. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

**What happens when a boy and girl…**

A boy walks up to a young girl and sits down next to her. She gives him a glare.

"Hi, I'm Freddie." says the boy.

"Wow, you're a nerd. I'm Sam." replies the girl, with a cheeky grin.

…**hate each other so much…**

Two friends are in Sam's bedroom, reading magazines and doing each other's makeup.

"Can you stop trying to kill him please?" another girl asks.

"Sorry Carly. I can't help that he's a nub." Sam says, taking an apple and biting into it.

The camera cuts to Freddie and he's in his room. Carly is sitting on his bed.

"Well at least _try_ and be nice to her," she says.

"Not. Happening." Freddie responds, folding his arms.

…**that they wish the other didn't exist?**

The two enemies are facing each other, like they were in a epic battle.

"I wish you would just disappear!" Sam screams at Freddie who looks taken aback.

"Oh yeah?" he questions. "I wish you didn't even exist!"

**They'll find everything has changed…**

Sam walks into an empty studio.

In a separate scene, Freddie walks into an empty studio.

"Whoa. What happened?" They say simultaneously but separated.

"You don't exist," explained a voice. It's a genie. "That was your wish, wasn't it?"

"Well yeah," starts Freddie.

"But-" Sam tries to cut in.

"You're wishes came true… no need to thank me." The genie says, grinning.

The camera cuts to a man and a young girl sitting on a sofa.

"You need to be careful what you wish for." The man advised.

"But I really don't like watching them fighting all the time, Spencer." the girl says, looking frustrated.

… **they'll find that they don't really hate each other…**

Both teenagers are sitting on a bench in a park together.

"I don't hate you Freddie." Sam sighs.

"I never hated you Sam," agrees Freddie with a small smile.

…**and in order for them to find a way back home…**

A train station and Freddie's running after the moving train.

"Freddie hurry up!" Sam screams, her head poking out the window. "You'll be stuck here forever!"

…**being friends…**

The two are dangling from the moving train.

"Hold on Freddie," says a scared looking Sam, gripping onto the boy's hands.

"Sam, don't let me go!" the boy replies, terrified.

…**is more than just an option.**

With one strong pull, Sam yanks Freddie up suddenly and the two fall backward, landing amongst the bags.

"Thanks," says Freddie quietly.

"Don't mention it." Sam answers. "Now come on, let's go!"

"Where?"

"Home of course!"

They both get up and start running toward the front part of the train.

**A new upcoming multi-chapter fan fiction story, featuring: Freddie Benson…**

Noticing a girl with pretty blonde curls across the hall, the boy taps his friend on the shoulder.

"Who is she?" Freddie asks his friend, who shrugs.

…**Sam Puckett…**

The girl looks up and frowns at the staring boy.

"Carly, that nerd is staring at me again!" she whines, but her best friend shuts her locker door with a sigh.

…**Carly Shay…**

Carly smiles at Freddie's friend and gives a little wave who smiles at her. She giggles.

…**and Spencer Shay…**

His fine work of art bursts into flames. He shrieks almost girl-like.

"Aww man, Spence," says Carly, shaking her head.

"What?" Spencer shrugs, and goes to get a fire extinguisher.

… '**The Train to Take Us Home'.**

"We have to jump!" Sam yells.

"You're crazy!" Freddie yells back.

Both him and Sam are standing on the edge of the train, and the door is open wide. The wind is blowing in their faces.

"Ready?" Sam yells out to Freddie.

"No!"

"Five! Four! Three! Two-"

The two of them scream and leap out of the moving train together and the camera fades out.

**Coming this Summer…**


	26. Good Night

_**Author's Note: I thought this one was very sweet. Enjoy and review please. **_

_**Disclaimer: iCarly. Not. Mine. Nor. Its. Characters. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

They went through the same thing, after every single date they had. Sam and Freddie would die if they found out what they were doing was considered a 'date'. neither of them liked that particular word. They just 'hung out' or whatever, every single night and this had happened for about two months now.

Freddie shoved hands in his pockets and stared at his shoes, after walking Sam home for once.

Usually she would stay over at Carly's apartment, because the blonde never could stand living with her own mother. But tonight, her mom was staying at her new boyfriend's house.

"Good night Sam," he said, finally catching her eyes with his.

"Good night Freddie," she replied, with a half smile.

The two of them both stood there in awkward silence, and started to lean in towards one another.

"I umm," started Freddie, softly. "I gotta go."

"Yeah. Don't want your mom to worry." Sam replies, in the same tone.

"Good night Sam."

"Good night Freddie."

They shook hands slowly, and parted ways.

When the girl retreated inside, she ran upstairs and flew open the window that was in her bedroom. Sticking her head out, she noticed the boy below, making his way home.

"Freddie!"

The boy stops in his tracks and grins a huge smile, as he turns around and waves up at the girl.

"I need to tell you something!" Sam shouts down to Freddie.

"Okay," he replies, yelling back his response. "Let me in the house and-"

"Climb up the ladder."

"The ladder?"

"Yeah. It will be more adventurous and cool."

So, not wanting to disappoint the blonde girl, he found the metal ladder and began to step up the rungs, one by one. He told himself a thousand times to not look down, and to not think that Sam's apartment was on the top floor of the building.

As soon as he reached the top window, he saw a smiling girl, leaning on the window sill.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi."

"You wanted to tell me something?" Freddie asked.

"Not out there, come on," she pulled him into her bedroom.

It had been a long time since the boy had been in this blue room. Although it was quite clean compared to the rest of the Puckett apartment. Secretly Sam liked her bedroom neat and organized, since everything else in her life was a mess. Except one thing, and that lead to the one boy that was currently standing in her room with her.

"We didn't say goodnight properly," said Sam.

"Yeah we did," replied Freddie. "We just said 'goodnight', isn't that-"

"Shut up Freddie."

The two of them leant in together, for the second time that evening and this time, their lips met in the middle for a short but sweet kiss. Pulling away, their faces were a little flushed.

"Goodnight Sam," whispered the boy, going to the window.

"Wait," said the girl. "Why don't you… stay?"

"Is Sam Puckett afraid of being alone?" Freddie teased.

"No!" she says quickly. "Maybe. Will you stay?"

He smiles softly. How could he resist such a cute and innocent Sam? Never had he seen this side of her before. Well there had been that time before their first kiss, but other than that, never again.

"Sure," he replies, still smiling. "I'll take the couch…"

"The couch?"

"Yes, you know, the chair downstairs."

"You're going downstairs and leaving me up here?" Sam asks. "Can't you-"

"Sam, I don't want to sleep in the same bed as you." The girl looks hurt for a moment until Freddie explains what he meant. "Sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. All I meant was… you need privacy."

"Freddie, I don't want to sleep by myself. Mom's not here and she won't be back till tomorrow afternoon."

"Wow. You're really terrified, aren't you?"

Sam nods her head and looks down at the floor until Freddie places a hand under her chin and turns her head to face him.

"Hey," he says, gently. "I'll stay with you tonight, okay?"

"Thank you Freddie."

It had been one long evening, but finally Sam and Freddie were tucked in Sam's bed and before both of them fell asleep, they talked in hushed tones. Until both couldn't talk anymore.

"Good night Freddie," whispered Sam.

"Good night Sam," whispered Freddie but she was already fast asleep.


	27. Missing Scene in iFix a Popstar

_**Author's Note: This is a missing scene from iFix a Popstar. Ginger Fox's baby is being troublesome. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Sam: Shh (cradling a crying baby in her arms) It's okay little one...

Freddie: (leaning against the door frame and admiring the girl from afar)

Sam: (sings) Hush little baby, don't say a word

Freddie: (joins in) Daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird

Sam: (looks around suddenly) What are you doing here?

Freddie: Thought you might want some help...

Sam:... from you? (snickers)

Freddie: I didn't know you were such a gentle person.

Sam: It's my womanly mother instincts kicking in, I think.

Freddie: (laughs, and sees that she's serious) Oh, you're serious.

(baby starts to cry again)

Sam: Now look at what you did!

Freddie: (annoyed) Me? I didn't do anything!

Sam: Just come here! (motions for him to walk over to her)

Freddie: Okay! (walks over to the girl with the screaming baby) Now what?

Sam: Take him... (hands Freddie the baby and steps back a little)

Freddie: What am I supposed to do with him?

Sam: (smiles) Exactly what you do normally. Stand around and look pretty.

Freddie: Hey!

Sam: You know, you're gonna make a good father someday.

Freddie: (mouth drops open) Was that a _compliment f_rom Sam Puckett?

Sam: Yeah, don't let it get to your head.

Freddie: You gonna take him now?

Sam: Well bye! (she walks out of the studio)

Freddie: Wait... Sam... I... ugh... (shakes his head, then talks to the baby quietly) I hope you don't fall in love with someone like that...

_-iFix a Popstar (a missing scene)_


	28. Aviary

_**Author's Note: Yet another random one shot. Enjoy and review please. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters. I don't own the recipe for chocolate either, but there you go. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

What lives in an aviary?

It was a simple question and simply answered too. Birds. All different kinds of small birds. The big cage was built so the little creatures would have a sanctuary.

A place for peace and quiet. Fredward Benson came here often, and usually was by himself. This time, there was Samantha Puckett, talking to someone, or something.

"He's a nerd, but I can't help thinking how nice his smile is," she was saying.

Freddie stayed hidden, and instead of thinking about his own problems, stayed and listened to Sam's.

"My best friend knows, I know she does… it's a best friend thing."

Wondering whom she was talking about, he leant through a branch to listen closely.

"Look at me, I'm talking to a bird… how sad is that?"

The boy had to stifle his evolving laughter. If only she knew…

It wasn't as sad as eavesdropping on a conversation, that probably wasn't meant to be heard.

Instead of appearing out of nowhere and scaring Sam back into reality, he stood up and left. He waited, seated outside the aviary. This was her peaceful sanctuary.

It was a couple of minutes before the girl swung the door open and crept out.

When she saw Freddie, he waved and smiled at her. There was almost a smile and a wave back, but instead Sam nodded her head toward him and dashed off, ready to find her next victim of a decent wedgie.

Freddie grinned and shook his head in disbelief. Sam really wasn't like other girls.


	29. Sorry, I Was Mean

**_Author's Note: Well… this is a little… sad? Sort of. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Dan does though. Funny story. _**

_RANDOM SHOTS_

This is my apology.

You smile and you laugh, like it's some big joke.

It was like you purposely enjoyed humiliating me in front of our classmates, friends and school teachers.

I know, you're a dork and I'm not supposed to like you. In some ways it's forbidden.

I cry, for the second time in my life. Because everyone points at me, reminding me of my one huge mistake.

Why do you blend in with the crowd? Why can't you hear my side of the story?

I want to curl up, in a ball and die. Alone. The pain is too much. I can't take it and your grin, it's sick.

It makes me sick knowing you'll never know what really happened two nights ago.

Candles, rose petals, a nice dinner. Memories. He was nice, and I thought we'd be together forever.

No. It wasn't meant to be.

You told everyone a dirty little lie, you spilled it to anyone and everyone.

Just listen, and I'll tell you the truth. Everything. Every single excruciating detail, if that's what you want.

Please stop spreading rumors about me. Because, I, Samantha Puckett, am not strong. Inside, I'm weak.

I walk away, but the chatter gets louder. I hear my heart pounding through my ears. Not stopping.

I know, I've made your life in past hell. To put it politely.

I'm sorry.


	30. Diary Entry Three

**_Author's Note: Another diary entry by Freddie Benson. What's he gone and done now?_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the moon, I'd like to though. Because then I could give it away as a present. I'd be like: "Here you go, happy birthday!" and the other person would be like: "Oh thanks. Just what I always wanted… the Moon!" … oh I don't own iCarly either. _**

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Dear Diary,

Okay, so I'm sorry for not getting back to you sooner.

But after putting you in my jewelry box-which worked by the way because that blonde headed demon didn't find you- I forgot all about you.

Now I can get you up to speed with the latest. Wow, I really need to hang out with guys more. I sound like such a girl.

You will never believe what happened not too long ago. I kissed Sam. No wait. Sam kissed me. I don't know. There was something there. I could feel my heart race, and my stomach flip over and over. I remember, that afterwards, I felt like something between us had changed slightly. Changed as in… well… changed.

For starters there was less teasing and pranks from Sam, and I had started to see her as more of a girl than a 'thing'. That, diary, is one huge step for a Freddie, and one giant leap for man kind. Trust me.

Just yesterday I was downloading some new software for the iCarly website and who should walk in, but the great and annoying Sam Puckett.

"Hey Fredlumps," she says, walking right by me.

"Sam, you come to help?"

"Ha! No way."

"Of course not," I laugh, and she grins. "You're a lazy one Puckett."

"Don't ever forget it Benson!"

It has been a whole two weeks, and Carly, Sam and I have held a fake car contest which ended up being a prank played by our arch-nemisis, Nevel Papperman. I tell you, that guy is… weird. I mean he told us that his lifelong dream was to own a "haberdashery store". I know, it sounds really lame. Long story short, Carly, Sam and I had a squabble over who should go and pick up the car.

It went something like this:

"Freddie, you and Sam go pick up the car," suggested Carly.

"What, why?" we both say simultaneously and consequently glare at each other.

"Dork," she spat.

"Demon," I retort.

"Guys, seriously?" interrupted our best friend. "Now is not the time for your little weird… whatever you do…"

"Sorry Carls," says Sam, bowing her head down in shame.

"We'll go pick up the car…" I agree, and grab the blonde's hand, pulling her out of the Shay apartment.

"I'll meet you two there!" Carly's voice yells after us, before the door closes.

Then, another week passed after that.

That was when we saved David Archuletta from being voted off of 'America Sings' and put up with the loser (sorry, forgot his name but he was a hob-knocker) and his diva attitude by offering to make him a music video, just because Carly felt guilty for 'tipping the scales' in favor of David.

I picked out two stunning dresses for my leading ladies, but one decided to throw a corndog at it, and go downstairs. No prizes if you guess who that was.

After putting together the video, I left Carly and the other girls upstairs to get changed and went to find Sam. Surprisingly I found her eating a sandwich. Not all that surprising actually. In fact, that girl can eat ten times her own weight, and still not gain a pound. Freaky or what?

"Sam, you were meant to be upstairs with us."

"So?"

"You're a big part of iCarly, and it just didn't look right without you in it."

"Look Fredduchini," sighed the girl and put her food down. "I'm not some girl you can treat like a skunk-bag, alright? That's why I hardly wear dresses. I think it's very demeaning."

I was taken aback, and thought bad because I offended my friend. Yeah, she is my friend.

"I didn't mean to-" I start to say but I'm interrupted.

"Relax Fredward I was just kidding! Nah, the reason is, I didn't feel like it."

"Oh. Well, if you wanna come upstairs now, we're watching the video."

"Sure," she shrugs and hops down off the stool.

We both head upstairs, and I smile a bit to myself.

See what I mean diary? Something odd is happening between us and I think I'm falling in love with the blonde headed demon! Sshh, don't tell her I said that. She'll have my head or other precious body parts. Gulp.

That's why you have to be extremely careful about what you say to little Miss Puckett. Yeah, I laughed too when I wrote that.

Oh yeah, just to let you know, my backpack smells of dead fish. But I can handle it, because deep down, that's the smell of victory. A small one, but still an accomplishment in its own right. A kiss. I kissed a girl. I kissed a girl and I like-ded it. Sorry, didn't mean to go all "Katy Perry" on you, diary. I can't help it, that song is completely annoying but very catchy. Carly was singing it the other day.

It felt so wrong and it felt so right. Arrgghh! Get it out of my head!

I think my mom's calling me for dinner.

Until I write some more of my life long misfortunes…

Freddie.

_PS-_

_Don't worry, I didn't steal this diary from his precious jewelry box. I just climbed through his bedroom window. While Freddie's eating a disgusting cabbage soup dinner, I'll take this chance to say…_

_FREDDORK IS LAAAAAMMMMMEE! _

_And a total nerd because I'm writing with a Galaxy Wars pen. Seriously. _

_That is all…. I must climb out the window now and return to the Shay apartment. _

_Sam out._


	31. Abacus

_**Author's Note: I actually wrote this a couple of months ago. Lol. Enjoy and review. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

"What the heck is an... an..." Sam faltered for the right word.

"Abacus?" Freddie offered, smiling.

"Lose the smile, before I lose it for you!"

"Okay, okay."

"So?"

"So what?"

The conversation was going no where, which was unusual for both of them. They always had a lot to say to one another.

"What's an... ab... aba..."

"Abacus?"

"Yeah, that," said Sam, looking confused.

"An abacus is what they used to use instead of calculators."

"Whoops, not interested," the blonde girl said, slouching into the beanbag. "I mean, had you been a hot guy explaining it, I might reconsider the dorkiness of an ab...ab... ab..."

"Abacus," said Freddie, quietly.

"Whatever!" Sam yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

Freddie, who feels kind of sorry for the girl, wanders over to where she is, and kneels next to her.

"Repeat this," he says. "Ab..."

"Ab," repeated Sam slowly.

"A,"

"A..."

"Cus,"

"Cus,"

"Ab-a-cus," pronouced the boy.

"Ab-a-cus," repeated the girl slowly.

"Abacus,"

"Abacus. I said it! Thank you Freddie!" Sam exclaimed excitedly and she must have been so excited that she kissed him on the cheek.

"Ah... no problem?" Freddie was confused.

If he had an abacus right now, he could count how many times Sam Puckett confused him!


	32. Bailing Out Baby

_**Author's Note: This is kind of weird. In a way. Ha ha. Enjoy and review please. Oh BY THE WAY: check out Seddieforeverx3's 'Super Seddie ONESHOTS'… there are a couple of small stories that are really awesome. Thanks! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own my computer and the thoughts in my brain. But Dan owns iCarly and its characters.**_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Freddie's POV:

The girl was pacing around the jail cell, and muttering certain profanities to herself. Enter: me, feeling anxious and worried. It was like she had no regard for her own behavior, no hint of responsibility for her actions.

But that's Samantha for you. Getting into trouble, and then blaming someone else for it.

"So Benson, you've come to say 'I told you so'," said Sam, noticing me and frowning.

Somehow I managed to always bail her sorry ass out of prison. This was the tenth time now. Sam never thanked me, or said she was sorry for it all. In fact, the blonde treated me like she treated everyone else.

I had enough of her stupid antics. I had had it with her mind games and the way she hated me.

Now, it was my time to give her a little piece of my mind. Just a bit.

"What were you _thinking_?" I reply, angrily.

"That I wouldn't get caught."

"Newsflash for you Puckett, _everyone_ gets caught."

"Not mama," she scoffs and folds her arms. "Mama _never_ _ever_ gets caught!"

It's my turn to scoff, and sneer. Ten times, I thought furiously. Ten _freakin_' times, she was thrown into this miserable, horrible place. And it was like she thought she was some kind of super-hero for doing it.

"You know," I whisper. "I've always bailed you out. Did I _even_ get a 'thank you'? No. Did you _try_ and _attempt_ to be nicer to me? No."

"What are you saying, Freddie?"

That name. It's my own name. not some silly derivative of it. Not some nickname she just came up with on the spot. The way she says it, was like she was finally afraid. Afraid of me leaving her, alone. Probably.

"I'm saying. Good bye Sam. Have fun spending the rest of your life in prison."

"So, you are a gutless, spineless, jellyfish worm."

I turn around to face her again, and I'm sure my face shows how annoyed I really feel. She's trying to suck me in again. To her deceiving little lies of "friendship" and promising to be more nice. Well, I'm not buying it. No, it's sick, cruel and twisted. Kind of like her own selfish mind.

"I may be a worm," I say through my teeth and stepping up to where she's leaning against the bars. "But at least I'm not in jail!"

A hand grabs the front of my shirt and roughly pulls me in, towards her pale white face.

"Get. Me. Out." Sam threatens, darkly. "Or I swear, when I eventually break out of here, using only a plastic spoon and some imagination, I will hunt you down and _kill _you."

Kill me, will she? Well, by the way she's not letting me go anytime soon, I have no choice but to obey. I want to keep my life, thank you very much. The only way I'm doing that, is by giving in, weakly, and bailing her out. Once again. For the tenth time. Did I mention I hate that blonde headed demon?

"Okay," I reply, and fear is controlling my voice. "I'll bail you out."

"There's a good boy," she lets go of my now wrinkled shirt, and pats my cheek.

"I don't know _why_ I bother being nice to you," I respond, under my breath.

"Because you love me."

"Yeah, I do."

Sam grins, and I can't help but break a small smile too, despite my frustration. It's just so contagious. You know?

"Now run along and find the prison guard like a sensible boyfriend."

I know what you're thinking. After all of this, Sam and Freddie are actually, willingly _dating _each other?

It's true. It's so crazy. But when you love someone, as much as I love Sam, you do anything for them, even if they were thrown into jail and sentenced for five years. So I bail her out, and as soon as the door creaks open, she runs out and jumps on me.

"Freddie?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"Thank you for bailing me out."

Before I could recommend she never do anything else to get her imprisoned, she kisses me frantically. As she pulls away, I hug her tightly.

"Hey, let's go grab a smoothie," I suggest.

"Yup. You're paying."

Of course, I think to myself, shaking my head and smiling now.

We walk out of there, hand in hand and I'm relieved that she is out of jail, and I still have a courageous, beautiful, demonic girlfriend by the name of Samantha Puckett.


	33. Fight

_**Author's Note: This is interesting… I guess…. Enjoy and review. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or its characters. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Carly and Sam were best friends. Of course, that sometimes changed. They never thought that one simple secret could tear their friendship apart. A secret date, no less.

One rainy day in Seattle, in the Bushwell Plaza, Sam was standing on the fire escape. Alone, with the drops of rain, soaking her to the bone. She was never one to think about the consequences. In fact, that girl never really thought about anything in depth. It was pointless. But one thing was for sure: her crush on a certain boy.

It had been five days ago, and her friend found out that she and Freddie had gone out together.

"This has been nice," she said softly.

"…yeah totally nice. You want to do it again sometime?" Freddie replied, with a shy smile.

"I think I do."

He kissed her good night, and went home. She felt like her heart was soaring higher than outer-space.

That was before her cell-phone rang, shaking her blissful silence into nothing. Sam answered it.

"Why?" a voice, a familiar voice exclaims on the other end of the line.

"Umm, Carls, is that you?"

"Yeah it's me! Why did you keep this from me? Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

She didn't know how to respond. Angry or sorry. She could sense her lack of replying was bugging her best friend.

"No more _secrets_ Sam. Remember?"

Still, the blonde sat in her room, the phone connected to her ear but not willing to answer Carly Shay.

"Fine. Be stubborn. Gibby told me that he saw you guys, _together_."

"Carly-" she tries to explain.

"You and Freddie, together. Sam Puckett, what is going _on_?"

"We… I'm… he's…"

"Forget it."

The phone hangs up, and the sound is echoing through her head.

Now, back to present day, she's standing on the fire escape, and thinking about Carly. And Freddie. And the date that pretty much screwed up everything. Everything. Best friend, no more. Boyfriend, not talking to her. Why? She had no idea. The rain just kept raining and the wind blew through her blonde hair quickly.

She heard a noise, and it startled her. Turning around, she saw him. Freddie Benson, the man of the hour.

"Hey," he said.

The boy sat down and the girl sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"So you and Carly had a pretty big fight, huh?"

"How did you know?" Sam asked him, in amazement.

"It's your eyes… they always look dull and lifeless when you've fought with your best friend."

"How-"

"Sam, I know you more than you think."

Freddie smiles, and grabs the blonde's hand gently brushing it with his fingers until she starts smiling again. Always trying to make her happy, that one, always. In some ways, she was grateful for his comfort and warm hugs. In other ways, there was a small part of her that thought "why am I so in love with this guy?".

"Listen," he says, his brown eyes blinking knowingly. "I know you hate apologizing. But you have to. Carly's hurting, and I know you are too. You guys are best friends."

"Oh," she replies, sitting up and looking at Fredward. "Why are you always so… righteous?"

"That's me, baby, that's me."

She punches the guy playfully and then kisses his mouth quickly and gets up to leave the fire escape.

"Where are you going?" Freddie asks suddenly.

"To get my best friend back," Sam replies with a slight smile. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

Sam walked into the Shay apartment, and found her friend sitting on the couch and watching their all time favorite cartoon. Girly Cow. The two girls sit in awkward silence, with the sound of the TV in the background.

"Carly, I'm so sorry."

The brunette turns to face her friend and gives her a small smile.

"I'm sorry for being so angry. I'm happy for you and Freddie. I just-"

"No, I'm sorry for keeping our secret date a secret from you. I know how much you hate being kept out of the loop."

"Sam, it's okay. Next time though, please _tell_ me!"

The silence continued and the best friends watched 'Girly Cow', and laughing when it was appropriate.

"How was your date?" Carly asked, turning to face Sam and crossed her legs, sitting up straight.

"Oh my God, Carls, it was amazing! Freddie is suck a sweet guy. Who knew?"

"This is so crazy."

"Yeah it is!"

"…and just think… in about four years, you guys are gonna get _married_!" Carly squealed.

Sam sighed, and shook her head in amusement. While her best friend jabbered on and on about "what type of wedding she was going to create", the blonde grinned. It was nice to have her best friend back again. It was all thanks to the persuasion of the one and only Fredward Benson.


	34. What the Goat did

_**Author's Note: I was inspired by the "goat" comment in 'iGot a Hot Room'. Funny? I think so. I liked writing this for you guys anyways. Enjoy and review please. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. That is all. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

That goat.

It all started with Spencer Shay bringing home a goat, because of his little sister, Carly.

When they went to visit their grandfather in Yakama and since it was in the middle of the countryside there happened to be farms everywhere. No kidding.

Carly saw a cute little animal, but it was stuck in a fence on the side of the road.

"Spencer STOP!"

"ARRRRGGHHH!"

The car almost swiveled in a full circle, but luckily, the girl grabbed the steering wheel just in time.

"Carly, what's going-"

"Look!" she cried out, pointing in front of her.

"What is it?" Spencer asked, clearly confused.

They both got out of the car and went to inspect the poor little creature, who was bleating for mercy. It was a baby goat. A kid. Carly walked over to it, and petted it gently. Her brother frowned, and knew what his sister's next request would be.

"No Carls. No way. Nope."

"What? What did I do?"

"Spencer," he says, imitating her her pitched-voice and pretended to twirl some long hair. "Please, oh please can we keep the goat?"

"I wasn't gonna… hey! Yeah. Can we keep him?"

"What are we gonna _do_ with a goat?"

Her puppy dog eyes won him over in the end, as always. He groaned, but helped the girl free the kid. It was happy again, and immediately scrambled through the fence and to their waiting car. Spencer loaded the thing into the back and closed it carefully.

Driving back, they had to stop many times, much to Spencer's disapproval, because of the stupid animal.

Eventually, about three and a half hours later, they walked into their apartment, with the baby goat. That menace.

A blonde girl was sprawled all over the couch, her head turned upside down, and asleep. There was a boy who was in the kitchen, making a sandwich. Sam and Freddie were Carly's best friends, and supposedly disliked one another.

Without any hesitation, the goat trotted toward the chair, and nibbled on the girl's hair.

Carly giggled, and nudged Spencer. He looked at the funny sight of the goat eating Sam's blonde curls. The girl giggled still asleep, and mumbled something about 'stop it… Freddie'. The sibling's mouths drop wide open, and when the boy enters the scene, they exchange subtle glances and pretend nothing happened.

"Uhh," says Freddie slowly. "What's with the… goat?'

"He was in trouble," explained Carly. "So we rescued him."

"Yeah, because our apartment is the LBRHFG." Spencer replied, sarcastically.

The two friends stare at Carly's older brother in confusion. Yeah, he was a weird man.

"LBRHFG?" Carly enquired, raising one eyebrow.

"Lost But Rescued Home For Goats."

"You're so messed up," laughed the girl, loudly.

It was true. Meanwhile, Samantha was stirring from her cat-nap. When she saw the little goat chewing on her hair she smirked. Then, she realized a _little goat_ was _chewing_ on her _hair_!

"AAAAARRRGGHH! What the heck?"

All three jumped in shock at Sam's sudden scream. Freddie and Spencer covered their ears and Carly ran to see if the girl was okay.

"No I am NOT okay! That _thing_ tried to EAT ME!"

After Carly Shay explaining everything to her best friend gently and calmly, the blonde was still not convinced. It was a goat, and it was standing in the Shay apartment. That, was so not cool with her. Goats were messy and freaky. Freddie smirked, to which Sam slapped his face as she walked past.

So, as the days went by, Carly's birthday was fast approaching. Sam and Freddie were finding out how much trouble this creature was causing. For one he tried to escape not once, not twice but five times.

On its fifth attempt, Carly and Spencer give up and sent both Sam and Freddie to find it. After a little disagreement, they obliged and went searching. Eventually, they found him in the park, playing in the water fountain.

"Oh man!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Huh?" Sam replied.

She looked to where he was pointing, and also groaned in annoyance.

"Who knew this THING would be more frustrating then _you_?"

"Oh that's so nice," replied a sarcastic Freddie. "Comparing me to a goat…"

"Yes dear," she said, smirking and patted his cheek.

The two of them raced down the park and fished the stubborn animal out of the fountain. Okay, so maybe I should rephrase that. They both _tried_ to fish that stubborn goat out, but he wouldn't budge. Sam and Freddie ended up more wet than the creature itself.

Aside from being annoyed and wet, the teenagers had fun together, something they thought would be possible.

"You know Freddie, I like hanging out with a nub."

"Demons aren't that bad either, Sam."

Both of them grinned at one another, before chasing after the animal, which was heading out of the park and toward the main road. Sam sighed a breath of relief. Freddie wiped the sweat off his forehead and shook it off.

"Hey, you… goat!" Freddie yelled out.

The creature didn't listen and kept running. So Sam bellowed her loudest.

"Goat get back here!"

Still, the animal didn't halt.

"STOP GOAT!" They shouted simultaneously.

It, surprisingly stopped and turned to look at the out of breath Sam and Freddie.

Fortunately it stopped before reaching where all the cars, trucks and buses were passing through. Sam sighed a breath of relief. Freddie wiped the sweat off his forehead and shook it off.

At the same time the two lunged for the goat, capturing it in the middle of them.

"Gotchya!" said Freddie, in triumph.

"Come on kid," said Sam, pulling it's leash. "Let's get you home to Carly."

The friends walked along the familiar street, and finally came to the Bushwell Plaza, where an irate Lewbert was standing around doing nothing. Lewbert was their doorman, and a fierce one at that. Always shrieking.

"No freakin' goats in my lobby!" he shrieked loudly.

"Oh put a cork in it old man," replied Sam rudely.

Freddie followed the girl and the goat into the elevator, which led them to the Shay apartment. When they got there, it was completely empty. No Carly. No Spencer. Just Sam, Freddie and the goat menace.

They all make their way to the kitchen and the goat climbs upstairs to go find something to chew on.

"Today was fun." Sam commented, leaning back on the counter.

"Yeah it was. We should do it again sometime. Like a movie…" Freddie replied with a little smirk.

"Wait a minute Fredenstein," began Sam, and widened her eyes. "Are you-"

_CCRRRASSHH … 'sound of loud bleating'… _

Sam and Freddie look at each other suddenly and waste no time in running up the stairs to find Carly's bedroom all chewed and her dresser was tipped over.

"Oh no." they groan simultaneously.

The both of them stand up the chest of drawers and carry it back to where it was meant to be, they also clear most of the feathers from the pillows and pieces of cloth that were strewn all around the room. The goat was standing in the doorway, and it bleated twice as if it didn't just wreck the whole of their best friend's bedroom. What did I tell you? This creature was a complete menace.

Only one good thing came out of it though.

Sam and Freddie have a date this Friday night… Thanks to… that _goat. _


	35. If Wishes Were Kisses

_**Author's Note: For everyone who is a super iCarly fan and/or a huge Seddie fan… of course you will recognize what episode I based this ones-shot on. In Sam's POV… may do one in Freddie's POV as well, but later on. Enjoy and review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the solar system, unfortunately. Dan Schneider owns iCarly and its characters. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

_Star light, star bright… first star I see tonight… _

You look up and you notice him sitting there on the small balcony. A fire escape. He's deep in thought about something. The traffic you can hear below, is a hum of activity. It wasn't that you meant to hurt him.

It was just a pay-back. You and him did this pretty much every day. Nothing was new. But somehow you knew deep down, you had crossed a line. The line wasn't noticeable, it was more of a proverbial line, invisible to the naked eye. That was beside the point. There you stand, a twisted smile forming on your face.

Here to say your sorry. Here to actually apologize to the one boy you've never apologized to in your life.

Knocking on the glass window quickly, you want this to be over. You want to say it and then get out of there as soon as you could. You didn't think that your "feelings" would be rising to the surface. You didn't realize that his smile could make your heart beat so much faster than it usually did. Noticing him turning around, you feel like you should be running away.

That's what you would normally do. Run far and run fast.

It's ironic, because the song that is playing on his pearpod is just about that. Running Away. Even from the good things. It was you and him to a tee. Completely.

You see him starting to smile, and you have to sit down because your legs are beginning to shake.

"Hey."

His voice is faraway and you can't help but feel guilty about what you did. What did you do? Well…

"_Freddie's never kissed a girl… never not once."_

It would have been not as bad had you not said this via the web show that you, he and your best friend do. A web show that happened to be viewed across the entire world. The world wide web. You just had to go there, didn't you. The bacon was too tempting, so you ripped it off the fishing line. What happened? You got hooked.

You were drawn in by the mere temptation of making this boy's life a living hell. Congratulations. You did it. Well done. NB: the sarcasm here.

Carly had told you that you had "ruined" his life, and you laughed it off like some big joke. That is until she had a go at you before your web show segment. One of many. She told you, you couldn't take back what you said and couldn't fix the wrongs into rights. Something inside you clicked. You spilled your secret in order to save Freddie from embarrassment, over the world wide web.

"You weren't lying? You really haven't kissed anyone?"

"Nope."

Now. There's awkward. And then there's _awkward_. The silence that followed your small talk conversation was _awkward_. Music was playing quietly in the background, setting the ambience but didn't seem to help the awkwardness. As well as the busy city below, and the world continued even though for you, time stopped.

Then you realize, this is the first time you and Freddie have actually gotten along and without insulting one another.

"Sometimes," you say. "I wish I could get it out of the way."

What are you even talking about? The dreaded first kiss, or lack thereof. He never kissed anyone, you never kissed anyone either. You had only lied because Carly looked proud of her first kiss with that Ben guy. You didn't want to be left behind, or thought of as still a child. Truth be told, you were still only a child. Juvenile and not bound to change anytime soon.

Or so you think.

"I was gonna say that-"

"We should kiss?"

It was a question and it was a statement. You knew that he wanted to get it out of the way as much as you did. However, how desperate were you? How much did you want to get your first kiss? Pretty badly.

You have to set some ground rules, because let's face it, you both are the common enemy. Besides you can't have him thinking this is for real or anything. Not AT all.

"Just to get it over with. And we both go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over."

"…and we never tell anyone…"

Freddie's hesitant until you tell him to lean in. Like it's a matter of life or death. But really, it's not. You and Freddie. Can you see tomorrow's headlines in the newspapers?

'SAM THE DEMON KISSES FREDDIE THE DORK!'

No one reads them anymore though. Thank goodness.

His mouth is pressed lightly against yours. In another time and place, faraway from the Earth itself. You're afraid to close your eyes, so you keep them open, hoping that this "feeling" that is twisting through your heart and mind, is just a _phase_. A phase. It's nothing.

This spark of something, it doesn't mean much. Just that you're falling in love with someone you really shouldn't. Before breaking away, you _finally_ close your eyes. For a split moment, it's magical, it's undeniably the best thing you've ever experienced and it feels like you're home.

That's when it all ends. Just as you start to enjoy it, it's gone. No more. Going back to hating him, just like you both promised before that kiss happened.

"I hate you."

Those words. They don't really mean all that much. His smile is making you smile, but you hold back, afraid of appearing more vulnerable than you already seem to be right now. In spite of how warm you're feeling inside, you scoff but it's not harsh.

"Hate you too."

You leave him sitting on the fire escape. Alone. Listening to that over-played song.

But you know tomorrow is not going to be easy to be mean to him after tonight's events. In order for the game to keep going though, it had to be done. Someway. Somehow. Like a game you both were afraid to stop playing because you'd been playing the same game since the eighth grade.

In your heart of hearts, however, you felt that something small had changed. Changed perception on the so called "nerd". He wasn't such a nub after all. That change, led you to that tiny bit of a crush you developed on him but were scared to divulge this information to anyone. Let's face it. You were falling in love with Freddie. You hoped that maybe… just maybe… he felt the same way about you.

…_I wish I may, I wish I might… and have this wish I wish… tonight… _


	36. Have a Heart

_**Author's Note: Another little cute story for ya. Enjoy. Review. Thanks. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

I had just made a heart and it was to go to my one true love, the perfect girl for me. No, it wasn't valentines' day, and no, she wasn't my girlfriend. Her hair was brown and shiny and her eyes sparkled with excitement whenever I approached her.

My locker was left open, as if someone had opened it and then didn't close it afterwards. I approach it cautiously and slowly creak it ajar and something red falls out. It was like the paper heart I had made, except it was addressed to me.

I read the words:

_Freddie,_

_You're the cutest guy in school. So smart, so organized… I like you._

_-Mystery Girl_

_PS: You're such a dork!_

I find myself scrunching up the heart I made for my perfect girl and throwing it in the trash. Instead, I take another one and decide to reply to 'Mystery Girl', even though I knew that Sam gave me the heart. Who else would give compliments and then use an insult right at the end?

I wrote:

_Sam,_

_Despite your abrasive ways, and the many insults you give, you're pretty and kind of sweet. I like you too._

_-Freddie_

Later that day, I noticed Sam, across the hall open her locker and the heart I made and gave to her fluttered to the ground. After picking it up and reading it, a smile crept upon her face. Likes hearts? Check!


	37. Returning Home   A Fish Tail Trailer

_**Author's Note: Another trailer. I've been wanting to do a 'under water' fic for so long now… maybe this will be it. Wait and see. Enjoy and review please. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters. But I might own this as an actual fan fiction story. Yippee!**_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

**It's another ordinary day in Seattle…**

A brown haired boy and blonde haired girl are running around a kitchen counter.

"Give me my toothbrush!" the boy cries out.

"…never!" the girl replies, cheekily.

"Stop it you two!" another brunette girl shouts.

They both collide into one another, ending up tangled together on the floor.

…**until one day…**

"Dork."

"Demon."

They stick out their tongues at each other.

…**Sam re-discovers a secret… **

A half man, half fish lays a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"My child. You must not forget where your loyalties lie."

"Yes father." The half girl, half fish replies quietly.

…**she has kept from Carly and Freddie.**

"Why are you always being so touchy when we talk about the ocean?" Carly asks the girl.

"La la la, I'm not listening…" Sam replies, skipping around like a little school girl.

**Finally she gives in, and tells her best friend…**

Carly is pacing around the living room and the blonde is sitting on the couch.

"No more secrets remember!" Carly blurts out.

"Fine!" Sam gives in and stares at her best friend. "But I ain't telling Freddie."

… **and the girls freak out when Spencer announces a trip to the sea…**

A man and two teenage boys were all standing around the Shay apartment.

"Come on you two," he called. "Fred-man, Gibbs and I are waiting."

The camera fades out and goes to Carly's bedroom. Her and Sam are looking worried.

"What am I gonna do, Carls?" Sam asks her friend, frowning.

"Not go swimming?" suggests the girl.

Sam stares at her friend and looks very confused.

…**how can they keep Sam's secret, a secret?**

"Sam's not going swimming today," replies Carly quickly.

"Why not?" Gibby asks.

"Do I have to point out specifics? Come on, let's go."

The three friends leave the hotel to go to the beach and have a good time.

**Starring Samantha Puckett…**

There's a sunset, and Sam is sitting on the edge of the pier.

"You know, I always wanted to return home," sighs the girl.

"Home?" Freddie asks, slowly entwining his fingers with hers.

"Home." Sam smiles up at him.

…**Carly Shay…**

"Sam! What are you doing? Come back!"

The brunette is running down the beach and then dives into the water.

"Carly, please… I have to go!" Sam yells out to her friend.

…**Fredward Benson…**

Bending down over the pier, he's looking at the girl below and is looking sad.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know," replied the girl sadly. "Good bye Freddie."

"Good bye Sam."

… **and introducing Gibby Gibson.**

A shirtless boy is sitting down in shock. His friend is also in part shock.

"Wow, who would've thought Sam was a…"

"…I know…" murmurs Freddie, softly.

**An all new fan fiction multi-chapter story… **

A strong looking merman is frowning in worry and concern.

"You shall return to the sea forever."

"But father I-" Sam tries to respond.

"Silence!" He bellows. "I will not have my daughter _fraternizing_ with other useless humans."

… '**Returning Home (A Fish Tail)'…**

The best friends are both swimming, deep under water.

"Under the ocean is so… so… pretty," says Carly, grinning.

"Wait till you see the palace," replies Sam, with a smile.

"You live in a palace?"

"Yep!"

"That is totally awesome! Wait till Freddie finds out about this!"

… **coming in the Summer Holidays of 2011. **


	38. Fishing

**_Author's Note: one word for this oneshot: cute. Enjoy and review please. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters. The end of the story. _**

_RANDOM SHOTS_

"I hate fishing!" Sam grumbled to her dad. "All you do is sit in a boat, throw a long piece of string in the water, sat around and do NOTHING! It's so boring…"

"I know," he said, with a hint of amusement in his eye. "That's why someone is waiting for us down where the boats are."

"Who? Who?" Sam asked, urgently, and also excited.

"You'll see."

Sam was jumping up and down in an impatient kind of way. The girl, being seven, hadn't learnt the art of waiting quietly and patiently. However, upon seeing a small yet familiar boy, she screamed and ran toward him, knocking them both into the water. Her father gasped, and went to see if the two were alright.

"You scared me!" laughed the boy, and splashed Sam playfully.

"I know," laughed the young girl, splashing him back.

They were so involved in their 'splash war', that they didn't see Mr Puckett approaching, and calling out their names loudly. Finally the boy looked up, and tapped his friend on her shoulder, who also looked up.

"Are you two ready now?"

The children nodded and immediately scrambled out and up onto the dock. They were soaked through to their skin. Fortunately, because Timothy Puckett knew that Sam and Freddie always managed to get into trouble (no matter where they went), he brought three spare towels. One for Sam, one for Freddie and one… just in case.

"Thanks dad," she says, taking the towel.

"Thanks Tim." Freddie says, taking the other towel.

After drying off a little, and because it was the middle of summer they didn't need that much, they got their boat and hopped in. Mr Puckett pushed off the edge and away they went. Out into the middle of the peaceful lake. Well, it was peaceful until two little kids came along and spoiled the serenity.

While Timothy fished, the children talked and itched to get back into the nice, cool, refreshing water.

"Go on you two munchkins," said Tim, with a grin. "I know you want to."

With no hesitation, Sam took off her flip-flops and dove in. Freddie took his shirt and flip-flops off and followed after her.

The man watched with interest at his daughter and her friend and continued smiling.

"Race you to the other side," teased Freddie.

"You're on!" Sam yelled and immediately started swimming away from the boat.

"Hey! We didn't say… Oh, never mind."

When reaching the other side, the girl waited and caught her breath from the intense race. She won, of course. Eventually Freddie caught up to her, also trying to catch his breath. It wasn't unusual for the two to have races like this, and it wasn't unusual for Sam to always win.

It was just the way things were. Just like her father, and fishing. He loved it. Her mother always said 'what a drag' it was, and the young girl agreed. That was until Tim started surprising her by asking Freddie to come along with them. Now, it wasn't so boring.

Back then, before iCarly was even a thought in their minds, and before they even met a brunette girl named Carly Shay, they were best friends. Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson did pretty much everything together, until Sam met Carly and Freddie met Carly too, when she moved from Yakima into Seattle and into the same apartment building as him. But that was years away from happening.

They climbed onto the bank and lay in the sun, soaking up as much as they could. The blonde turned her head to look at her friend. He looked at her and smiled. She quickly stopped glancing his way and her cheeks went a little pink.

"Freddie?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Did you see James the other day?"

"James Grate?"

Sam nods in response and bites her lip nervously.

"No, I didn't. Why? Ooh, does a certain someone with blonde curly hair have a little crush on him?"

"Eww, no!" Sam replies, clearly grossed out and pushes the boy slightly. "But he was kissing Ariana… on the cheek!"

Now it was the boy's turn to be all grossed out. "Yuck!" he cried out, sticking his tongue out in the process.

"I know right? So disgusting. And in public too!"

There was a bit of silence, as the two thought about it some more, and simultaneously shuddered.

"Do you think they're dating?" Freddie asked the girl finally.

"Who? James and Ariana? Unlikely. The two hate each other. Don't they?" Sam questioned.

"Just because two people 'hate' each other, doesn't mean they can't date. Mom told me that." Freddie replied, quietly.

"How could she know? She's divorced…" then noticing the hurt on her friend's face, she felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to sound like that."

"It's okay."

More of an awkward silence, and the two friends could hear lots of birds chirping, and crickets singing.

"Is it hard?"

"What?"

"Living in two separate homes?"

"Weird, more like." Freddie replied, with a sigh. "I just wish mom and dad didn't have that huge fight over spilled milk."

"Is that all it was?" Sam asked, incredulously. "Well that's dumb."

"Tell me about it! That's why mom doesn't let me drink milk anymore."

"What do you do to get big strong healthy bones?"

"I eat lots and lots of cheese," says the boy and flashes Sam a big smile.

Sam and Freddie both laugh loudly, and then decide it would be time to head back to the boat and to Sam's waiting father. When they got back, he wasn't worried, at all, in fact he looked a little annoyed they were back so early, so his fishing trip had to come to an end.

Because the other two towels were wet, and Tim didn't want his daughter or Freddie to catch their deaths, he ordered them to sit together, and immediately wrapped the single towel around both of their shivering, wet selves.

"So," he said, while rowing back to the dock. "Did you kids have fun?"

Freddie looked at Sam, and Sam looked at Freddie. They both shared a cute little smile with each other and didn't say another word.


	39. Buy Me a Car!

_**Author's Note: Well, this is random. Thank you my lovely readers who have reviewed so far. Mwah mwah. Enjoy this!**_

_**Disclaimer: I will not ever own a TV show named iCarly. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

She cut the engine of her car. How did she even get a brand new automobile? Well…

Our story takes place about a month ago.

Sam was walking into the Shay apartment, and her legs were really sore, in desperate need of a massage, it so happened that Freddie Benson aka Dork, Nerd, Geek and AV Club fiend, was seated on Spencer's couch. No sign of Carly. But her older brother was home, in the kitchen, fiddling with the fridge. The blonde smirked and jumped on top of the unknowing boy.

"Oww! What the heck? Sam?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Get off me!"

Pushing her off, or at least trying and failing miserably, Freddie eventually gave up and coped with Sam's legs sprawled over his lap. While watching, whatever lame show was on the TV at the time, he absent-mindedly began to massage her calves slowly and gently.

She let out a moan, and the boy froze.

"Well keep going, nub!" Sam responded, and lay back down on her stomach.

Afraid that he would lose something of vital importance, he kept squeezing her legs, and eased away all the tension. Sam was liking this attention so much, she forgot all about herself and all about Freddie being a loser and let her mind wander.

"Dude, she's insane." Gibby said to Freddie, and he nodded, placing his arm around her waist.

"Shut up shirtless geek," she says, leaning her head onto Freddie's shoulder.

"Now, now Sam." Freddie said, calming her down completely. "If you don't behave, I won't give you that bacon in my fridge."

"Bacon!"

The girl sat bolt upright, startling the boy and she swiveled around to grab his shirt collar. Finding there was no collar on this particularly good shirt he was wearing, she wrapped a hand around his neck. He was being strangled by a crazed blonde psychopath. Help!

"Where's the bacon?" Sam asks, gritting her teeth together.

"Huh?" is all Freddie can get out, while struggling.

"Don't play with me. Where's. The. Bacon?"

"Sam!" Spencer cried out, coming to Freddie's rescue. "If Carly were here she would frown upon this!"

"Sorry Spence."

Both Sam and Freddie are sitting on the couch, as if nothing happened.

"Buy me a car Benson."

"Okay. Wait, why?"

"Don't ask questions. Just buy me a car, or your life will be over!"

"Okay, okay! I'll buy you a car. Luckily I have that high-paying job-" begins Freddie.

"Did I ask you for your freaking life story? No! I didn't. So shut up." Sam replies, resting her legs on the coffee table.

"Geez," called out Spencer from the kitchen. "Someone's PMSing again!"

Now it's back to the present day.

The girl smiles in the rear-vision mirror. Ah memories.

That's how Samantha Puckett became the owner of a brand new car. By threatening Freddie into buying her one.


	40. Makes Sense

_**Author's Note: Enjoy and review please. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters. Blah Blah. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

One thing that makes sense is them dropping everything and kissing.

Kissing. All the time. In the car, out the car. In the iCarly studio, in Freddie's bedroom atop the 'Galaxy Wars' blankets and sheets, in Carly's bedroom on that loveseat she placed in the middle of the room. The kitchen, the bathroom, the school hallway and also Spencer's couch.

It would start with them calling each other names, continuously for about five minutes, and slowly they'd come closer to each other, until they're way too close to not just lunge in and kiss. His hand would be running it's way through her messy blonde curls, and her hand would be sliding up his face, her fingers caressing his slightly rough skin. Their legs would tangle together and their tongues would be tasting each other's mouths urgently.

Somehow, during that time, they wouldn't see anyone else, or anything going on around them.

Much to their best friend's confusion and frustration, she would try and stop them while they're in the middle of an intense make-out session. It doesn't work though. Nothing works. They would be talking, fighting and arguing one minute, and then next… kissing. Carly Shay was annoyed by this. Not jealous, not sad. She wasn't happy either.

They would be filming something for iCarly, their weekly web show, and then 'BAM', Sam and Freddie yelling at each other, and the brunette girl would have to pretend like nothing is happening, when really there are her two best friends, lip-locked in a frenzy of passion and lust.

Her shrieks of annoyance go unnoticed. As always.

When Spencer intervenes, which is only when his little sister is so fed up at their weird behavior, it scary. He's the one who's scared though. He's the one who's afraid that he'll lose an arm or leg, just by going near the pair.

Even when they didn't kiss, they still fought like cats and dogs. And it was pretty much the same as if they were making out with each other. Ignoring the world around them and just focusing on themselves. Nothing else, no one else. It doesn't matter. It all matters to other people who are forced to watch it though.

Kissing and fighting. That's completely all they do. It's passion and an yearning or something more, that they can't quite have because, let's face it, they're the two most stubborn people on the face of the planet. Sam doesn't like committing to any one thing, Freddie is too terrified to ask her out on an actual date. So really, they're not together, they're not dating and they're not friends either. It's complicated.

One thing that makes sense is them dropping everything and kissing.


	41. Something of a Reality

**_Author's Note: A song? A poem? I don't know. Enjoy and review anyways… _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters. _**

_RANDOM SHOTS_

...

Hold my hand. I'm afraid.

Afraid of what could and should

Really be a reality

But it's not, and it won't

...

I watch as the rain pours down

My window is wide open and I don't care

The guitar in the corner

The guitar in the corner

Is broken, is not played, is sitting there

I watch as the rain pours down

...

You're face is appearing in my head

Over and over again

It's simply wonderful

It's simply gorgeous

Over and over again

So will you take me somewhere

To be alone for a little while

...

Hold my hand. I'm afraid

Afraid of what could and should

Really be a reality

...

Kiss me like it's something special

Can we dance like it's something magical

Finally the truth is revealed

...

And I can't live without you with me

And I can't sing without your song

And I can't live without you with me

And I can't dance without your music

And I can't live without you with me

...

Kiss me like it's something special

Can we dance like it's something magical

Finally the truth is revealed

...

Hold my hand. I'm afraid

Promise me you'll never let go

And I'll hold your hand because you're scared

I promise to never let you go

...


	42. Why Wait?

_**Author's Note: Read, enjoy and review please. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of iCarly, and I don't own the world either. Sorry to disappoint. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

_I_t was like waiting for your birthday. It never seems to get any closer.

Thinking. A lot of thinking.

She took quite a long time. He sighed impatiently. It was the waiting that was killing them. He knew it, she knew it. They both denied it for so long, that it was becoming less and less of anything. They wanted to stay friends, they wanted to keep fighting everyday. Because it was them, it was all them. Of course.

The dog barks. The wind blows through the leaves of the tall trees in a forest. They run away, from everything. Each other. They're scared. They're more that terrified of screwing something up that doesn't quite exist yet. So, really, how can they mess something up that's not real? Their friend is beside herself, not knowing how long she can stay hidden in the shadows like this. She knows. She. Knew. The. Secret.

He fell in love with the aggressive girl and she was slowly falling for him. They both denied it, but they also told their mutual best friend the same thing.

"She/He will never love me, so I'm wasting too much time thinking about it."

Carly Shay, their friend replied simply to both of them but separately.

"You'll never know unless you make the mistake… ask her/him."

It was torturing the girl everyday to watch them carry on this way, and by that I mean ignoring each other, and not even attempting to make another move. No way. They were too stubborn for that. This was Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson we're talking about here.

Freddie was too scared of the girl.

Sam was too proud to admit any feeling other than hate and resentment toward the boy.

Carly was sick and tired of it all.

Spencer, her older brother, suggested that she "stay out of it" because otherwise she'll mess everything up.

Mess what up, thought Carly, frowning. They're already screwed up enough. What could she possibly do to destroy nothing whatsoever? That was something confusing to think about. If nothing was happening, then nothing would be "messed up". Therefore, maybe she should just nudge them, slightly. Just so that they realize the other exists, and they actually can talk about something other than bacon and MMA fighting.

"Hey Freddie," greets the brunette, and motions to the blonde, walking toward them slowly.

"Carly," he replies back.

"Doesn't Sam look inexplicably pretty this morning?"

Freddie is speechless.

The blonde stops suddenly, and stares at her best friend as she goes over to hug her. Sam usually shies away from hugs, but this time she went with it, because really, what could one hug from Carly actually do?

Cause chaos, that's what.

"Tell Freddie he's looking cute today," she hisses in Sam's ear.

"What?" the girls pull back from each other, and the feisty girl is staring from Carly to Freddie.

"Go on," says the sweet girl. "Tell him."

The blonde looks up and down at the brunette boy distastefully. He glares back at her.

"Benson," she sneers.

"Puckett." Freddie sneers back.

The two of them turn on their heels and walk in opposite directions.

It was no use. Carly Shay sighed, and grabbed some books from her locker and shut the door forcefully. Never will her two best friends stop denying their true feelings. She walked to her next class, leaving the empty hallway.

Minutes later, Sam and Freddie walk back and give each other a huge hug, which eventually leads into a big passionate make out session. He pulls Sam close and she's on tip-toe, because he's gotten slightly taller than her. With no one around, and class just starting, this was the perfect time to keep their secret safe and also a secret. There was no way they could tell their friend about this. She would freak.

After pulling away, they both are grinning wide smiles.

"I hate you Sam."

"I hate you too Freddie."

Then they walk off, hand in hand, to be late together for their next class. Risking getting a triple detention was totally worth it.


	43. Fairytale Rhyme

_**Author's Note: Heya peoples! This just sorta popped into my head... hope you like it! Enjoy and review please. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, Dan Schneider does though. And he's brilliant.**_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

This story starts with the usual once upon a time,

It also ends every sentence with a specific rhyme.

There were three kids, average height I would say,

But something happened on some quiet rainy day.

Freddie, a nerd, a nub Sam would often call him

Found interest in a book, a book with a hole in

Carly the perfect girl, perfect in anyone's eyes

Also discovered the nook and Freddie's prize

Sam, not really one for book reading and such

Followed them both, and ended up regretting it much

Library fading before them, they ended up in a strange dark place

Fredward and Carly trembled, Sam took the lead, they all had a race

"It's going to be dark soon," said Carly still shaking harshly with fear

"Why don't you tell that to the bears," said Sam, with a look very sheer.

"Look at the stars, aren't they so bright?"

Questioned a prince Fredward dressed as a knight.

The two girls glanced his way, not a moment too soon.

For both themselves had transformed in front of the moon.

Carly a princess, "Figures," muttered Sam.

Herself a green dragon breathing fire that smelled like ham.

The dragon flew off, with the prince well at hand.

Princess Carlotta, fainted directly onto the sand.

Another page turning, our story has just begun

"Dude, cut it out, this is not fun!"

Sorry, dear Sam Puckett, I'm telling you see

In fact I'm not scared of you, you should be scared of me

In the cave Sir prince Fredward and Sam the dragon did go

Fortunately this narrator is kind and didn't make it snow!

"Put me down dragon lady," said the proud knight

The girl beast laughed loudly with rarely a fright.

"Put you down? Why never!" she roared with great glee.

The boy man bellowed strongly, sword raised in jubilee.

Meanwhile down the mountain, a young girl heard the sound

Picking up her bow and arrow, so that peace could be found

In the land, she grew to know, her father was a king

She, the princess of Great Gib, it was all so fitting.

The rightful place she took on her throne, was empty because of one

One handsome prince to rule by her side, one husband could be fun.

So off she went, though the journey tough, her boots could stand the rough

Rain poured down the entire time, and she sighed with despair and stuff.

Back up top, where Sam the dragon slept

Freddie the knight snuck past and inside he crept

Softly by that huge monster's snout, then with preparedness, he thought he saw her out that breath held in, awoke the beast quickly, bumping her tail against a groove.

Asked the dragon so loudly, "just what are you planning?"

Replied the knight, "an escape, my dear friend, thanks for understanding."

"Not so fast, you can't leave now."

"Why ever not?" Sir Freddie said with a bow.

"It's a party I'm planning, you'll see it's going to be a blast!"

"Alright, alright, I'll help you," the knight said, at last.

The princess was astonished when she found them both dancing.

She backed away quietly and thanked her eyes for not glancing.

Upon this great moment in history, in time...

Now comes almost the end of this rhyme.

Strange as it seems the prince kissed the dragon in spirit

The dragon was changed back into a girl who didn't fear it.

All three kids back in the library and all heading home

Sam and Freddie looked like they got hit by a garden gnome!

Carly wondered what happened, her eyes opening wide

Both frenemies laughed, pushing all thoughts aside.

So going back to normal lives, and I must be sorry.

I will be telling another story soon, so don't you worry.

With Sam the dragon, Carly the princess and Freddie the knight

In other words they lived happily every after... possibly in sight.


	44. She's Everything to Me

_**Author's Note: I uploaded this one a little while ago, but found it again. It suits with the whole random theme of these one-shots and Seddie too. Smiles. Reviews. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters for iCarly. Don't throw virtual rocks at me. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Freddie's POV:

Her face is that of an angel but she acts like the devil. If I ran into her on the street, I would most likely be punched or slapped.

The eyes I get lost in belong to a girl who always makes me either laugh or cry much later when I'm safely out of view from the world. She pinched my homework and swore never to give it back, just like she stole my heart and silently vowed to herself never to return it.

The girl doesn't know that she captivates my attention, she doesn't think about her actions until after the event has occurred. She hides her vulnerability with aggression and believes everyone is afraid of her. I'm not afraid I was never afraid-even if she called me names and physically abused me for most of my early teenage life.

It's no different now that we're together it's no wonder that we have always been there for one another-especially when we're hurt badly (by other people).

Just like her mask, I had one too. My superficial love for the girl that always lived across from me, I thought I was in love with her, turns out the blonde headed demon was right all along-she, the brown haired pretty girl, would never love me, not that I cared, not that I really minded because as I said it was a mask.

I know underneath the 'tough' and the 'harsh' she's truly a caring and compassionate woman. I should know, I've seen it lots of times, so she can't deny this to me, even if she still does to other people. She has a warm, loving and soft side to her.

I love her, no matter who she is, because everyday she's different. Yesterday she kissed me, today I received a slap across the face and who knows what tomorrow will bring.

She's spontaneous, she's rebellious, she's immature, she's intelligent-when she wants to be, she's persuasive, she's obnoxious, she's loving, she's adorable, she's beautiful beyond comparison, she's a true friend and I love her, everything about her, I love her.

That's why today, at her favorite place, Meat Palace, I'm proposing to this girl. I know, me, Freddie Benson asking her, Sam Puckett to marry me, insane right?

Possibly, but when you're in love with a girl like her, you don't want to wait around because the next thing you know she's swept of her feet with a different prince charming.

I might not be her prince charming but she truly has always been a princess to me.


	45. Figure It Out

_**Author's Note: Here we are. As sort of promised. Freddie' s POV on iKiss. A huge thanks to 'Heartstones' for their continuous support and reviews. Thank you very much! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. If I did, it would be random. But I don't, so there. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

You hated her, and clearly there's nothing doing on. Or so _you_ think. That's the way you are. Too much thinking and not enough spontaneity. There's never a "live for the moment" type of moment. You're down to earth, centered, and usually when Sam Puckett isn't antagonizing you, you're at peace with every thing around you.

Samantha is a feisty little thing. You provide stability that no one else ever could. She would scare everyone else away, far away. And that's what she's always been doing, since day one.

The day that you two met for the very first time. But that's another interesting story, saved for another time.

_Why did she tell every one your little secret? Why did she even care so much to actually listen?_

You're sitting on this fire escape and you don't want to talk to anyone, except her. Not Carly, not your mom, not Spencer… but _her_.

There's a tapping on the window behind you, and your heart skips a beat as you turn around in your seat and stare. Sam is standing there, looking smaller than usual. Could this demon possibly feel a little bit guilty for what she had done? That is: ruin your life.

It was the lowest thing she could have stooped to do. And she did it. You always thought she had a boundary, and believe me, you have tested that boundary and failed to escape unharmed. You always thought that there was a certain line she would never cross. Instead, she ignored it, as always. Ignored your feelings and ignored your self-esteem level dropping down to a big fat 'zero'. Just like always.

But she hadn't lied to save your butt from further humiliation. Sam had spilled a secret of her own and told everyone to "stop teasing you" and you knew they'd listen to her.

"I'm sorry for telling people you never kissing anyone…" the girl states, not abruptly.

Nothing would make you happier than to push this devil off the window ledge where she was sitting, but something in her facial expression changes that thought. She's clearly, or so it seems, upset about all of this.

Sam Puckett had never once apologized to anyone. Let alone you. In fact, you'd be the last one she's even contemplate saying she's sorry to. All too suddenly, things are growing a little awkward. These thoughts fly through your mind. But you shake them off.

"So," you begin to say. "Does this mean you're not going to mess with me anymore?"

"No, I'm still gonna mess with you," replies Sam with a cheeky smirk. "I'll just apologize every few years so then I can start fresh again."

"Good." Why did you say that?

This exact same question is etched onto her face, and a voice to match. "Good?"

"Yeah, it'd be to weird if you didn't make my life miserable all the time."

True. You think about life without Sam's pranks and mischievous behavior to compliment your good behavior everyday, and it seems empty, boring, uneventful.

Samantha is going on about 'never kissing anyone' and how first kisses are stupid, or at least the way people get all "hyped up". You agree. All this hype about what? Two people swapping spit for a couple of seconds.

Before you can stop yourself, you're about to speak. Instead you laugh a little, again brushing it to the side.

It doesn't go unnoticed this time. The blonde asks you what you're chuckling about but you try and escape her question. It's never any use though. She will always catch you. Always.

This is highly embarrassing, and you hope it doesn't inflict more pain upon yourself.

"I was just gonna say-"

"…that _we_ should kiss?"

You feel shocked and stunned but this. Surely both of you weren't thinking that same exact thought before she voiced it out in the open like that. But then again, if you think back to all those times of the past, you seemed to have this "telepathic" conversation with her. Perhaps it was a bit like that.

After finding out she wouldn't break you arm, leg, face or any other vital part of you, there's a question left out in the open.

Just to get it over with. Yeah, you think, that'll work. Too bad you can't predict the future buddy.

She commands you to lean in and you two share a simple but out of this world kiss. Your lips touch hers lightly but you're afraid to go any further than this. Your first kiss to be exact, and also her first one too. Sharing something like this is big. It's huge. It's colossal. But somehow you manage to downplay it, and she believes you two can simply forget it, not talk about it and go back to hating one another.

You never would have thought in a million years, this would happen. _Feelings. _You think it's nothing, but really it's a lot more than something.

"That was nice," said Sam, a little awkwardly.

Nice doesn't even begin to cover that experience. Nice is a miniscule word that is pathetic and almost hopeless. Nice was wrong. But you don't speak your thoughts this time. You nod you head and agree, just like you always would.

This is the first time she compliments you, well sort of. You can't help but smile. The girl is making an effort to put the past behind the both of you and maybe, sort of, make amends.

Hate? You certainly don't _hate her. B_ut you may like her, as more than a friend though.

As she leaves, you glance in her direction and watch her go. Damn, you think. Damn it! Something had changed, something had really changed between you and Sam Puckett. You just needed to find out what that "something" was.


	46. Bee Sting

_**Author's Note: This is random. Caution: Very short story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters. Yup. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

"Get away, get away!" Freddie cries out.

Sam is laughing, and chasing him. Suddenly she trips over her own feet and goes flying, eventually landing sprawled on the grass. Unfortunately, there was a bee, right where she landed. It's stinger pierced her skin, causing a shriek of pain.

"Sam, are you alright?" the boy asks, panting because they had been running for a little while, and then he had to run back to check that Sam was okay.

The girl turned around and showed him her hand, a little red blotch was there. Freddie picked up her hand and kissed it quickly. Samantha was about to shake it, but then decided not to and smiled in thanks.

The two stood up, and continued their game, as if nothing had ever happened to stop it in the first place.


	47. New Year

_**Author's Note: I don't know if I'm happy with this particular story. Oh well. It has Seddie in it anyway. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a TV show called iCarly. Actually I don't own any TV shows. Yet. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

It's New Year's Eve.

A time when you're forgiven of all the bad stuff you had done that year and get a clean slate for the coming one.

Spencer had given them tickets to an exclusive party to which his art friends had invited him to.

Sam and Freddie were sitting beside each other awkwardly and looking at Carly making out with her newest boyfriend. They cringed in pain as they watched their best friend and random guy smash each other's faces together frantically.

"Isn't it disgusting?" Freddie says in the girl's ear.

"Yeah," replied Sam, nodding. "It's not even midnight, and those two have started celebrating."

People were dancing randomly, and it reminded the two of them about iCarly, their cool web show that had been up and running for a couple of years now. In fact, it was way too popular by now.

"Found anyone to kiss after the countdown?" Freddie had to yell over the music.

"Sure," shouts the girl. "You?"

"Uh huh," replied the boy, nodding and grinning. "I just hope she doesn't punch me after it!"

More noise surrounded them, and it seemed like Carly was glued to this guy. Sam looked disgusted, as did Freddie. It was weird and disturbing at the same time. Kind of like watching Spencer and Mrs Benson dancing together. Ew.

They turned and faced each other and quickly turned the other way, both blushing furiously.

Finally their best friend pulls away from the boy, and smiles nicely. Sam fake pukes behind her hand which makes Freddie chuckle in amusement. Travis offers to go and get them some drinks, and Carly, being the nice person she genuinely is, went with him.

It wasn't long before more people started standing up and dancing to the loud band music that was being played.

"Let's dance!" Sam exclaimed and jumped to her feet.

"No," says the brunette boy. "Let's not. There're too many people around."

Sam smirked at Freddie and started pulling him up to his feet. But he was resisting.

"Come on dude," she said. "Just dance with me. No one's watching."

"Fine."

Just like always, he gives in to her forceful nature and stunning good looks.

They join in with everyone else's random dancing, and it feels just like dancing back in the iCarly studio, except without that voice going "RANDOM DANCING!" every few seconds. They finish the fast rock song, and it changes to a slower tempo.

"Guys," says the lead singer from the stage. "I want you to grab the closest girl to you and enjoy dancing to this next song."

The music has started and so many couples are swaying and turning around in circles.

Freddie's hesitant, until Sam grabs his arms pulling herself a lot closer than what they're used to. The boy's blushing but the girl remains unfazed. With her arms around his neck and his arms carefully wrapped around her waist, they seem to get lost in a little world, far away from where they actually are.

Until they hear an excited squeal. They break apart and look a little sheepish.

"Travis, look!" It was Carly and that random guy she had been kissing earlier.

"They were dancing together," he says with a wide grin. "Yeah!"

Both of them slapped a 'hi-five' and walked away leaving a confused Sam and Freddie behind to finish their dance. Probably Carly and Travis went to go and get some drinks for all of them this time. Either that, or to go and dance somewhere else.

"Well… that was-" started Freddie.

"Hey, it's almost time for the countdown!" Sam interrupted, going to sit back down with her friend following her.

The two teens were in silence, despite the fact that there was loud music surrounding the both of them.

"So," says the girl.

"So…" replies the boy.

The song finally came to an end, and everyone clapped and cheered. After finishing what they were playing, the band announced it was five minutes until the New Year. The whole room burst into whistles and applause again. All were excited about the great countdown.

"Okay," said Freddie. "I've been trying to get myself prepared for this question."

"Uhh, what are you talking about?"

A bustle of people came by them, drowning out the sound of Fredward's voice, and then bringing their best friend back with drinks. Travis was no where to be seen though. Perhaps he'd be swinging by later.

"Hey you two," says Carly, with a knowing look on her face and a smile to match.

"Where's Travis?" Sam enquired, loudly.

"He'll be coming back soon. He needed the men's room."

Sam looked clearly amused, and Freddie laughed loudly. Carly nudged him in the ribs as if to tell him that he should be doing something really important in the next few minutes. It was true, he had told the friendly brunette of his certain feelings for the blonde, and she knew that New Year's Eve was one of the most perfect opportunities to start anew.

When Travis came back, he swept up Carly and kissed her lips.

"Save some for 2011," she giggles, and kissed him back.

"There's more then enough for that," he replies, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "If you know what I mean."

Within the few seconds, Sam had gone from laid back, to rather fidgety and nervous.

"FIVE..." the people all called out and begun the final countdown.

"Sam," says Freddie and she looks up at him.

"…FOUR…"

"Will you-"

"THREE…"

"Kiss-"

"TWO…"

"Me now?"

"ONE…"

"Lean you Nub!" Sam laughed.

As their lips touched one another's, they pulled together in one of the most amazing, romantic, passionate kisses the world ever did see.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted out and all burst into cheers and loud clapping.

Meanwhile, after clapping for her two best friends and cheering for them, she turned around and kissed Travis yet again.

It was officially the New Year of 2011.


	48. A Mother's Lament

**_Author's Note: I know I uploaded this separately before. I got really nice feedback from it too. But it fits in with these one-shot stories. It's random. Enjoy and Review please. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters. If I did, Seddie would have happened by now ;) ;) hint hint Dan Schneider._**

_RANDOM SHOTS_

"My daughter..." Pam started to say.

"Your daughter? My son!" Marissa scoffed. "If you weren't such a delinquent..."

"At least I'm not a stuck up neat freak," replied Mrs Puckett. "No wonder your husband left you for that other woman."

"Well... at least my husband isn't in Mexico, locked up in some prison somewhere!"

"He can escape anytime he wants..."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! In fact, he's been out so many times, you couldn't even consider him to be in prison!"

"Well...well...well..." Mrs Benson was lost for words.

"That's what I thought," scoffed Sam's mom. "Can't think of a retort can ya? You're as lame as Sam says you are."

"You're obnoxious just like your bitch of a daughter!" Marissa blurts out suddenly, and then claps her hand over her mouth.

"Like your son is any better..."

"My Freddie-bear is..."

"Gay? Yeah, I know."

A beat of silence. And then:

"What?" Mrs Benson gasps suddenly.

"Didn't he tell you?"

"No."

"Sorry to break it to you."

There was another pause of awkward silence. And then:

"Did... did Samantha tell you that she's dating girls?"

"Why no, she's never mentioned that," Mrs Puckett said, looking thoughtful.

"Well she is... "

"Shall we drink to messed up kids?" Pam suggested to Marissa.

"We shall," said Mrs Benson. "I'll get some glasses."

A few minutes later, a disheveled, half dressed Freddie and Sam stumble into the kitchen. Freddie has lipstick marks all over his face and Sam has 'love bites' trailing down her neck.

"Homosexual, huh?" Marissa asked, turning to face Sam's mom.

"Well, that's what Sam told me... but what about her dating girls?" Pam replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Freddie told me the same thing,"

They both turned to their children, who were backing out of the room. And both yelled simultaneously:

"Samantha Puckett!" Pam shouts.

"Fredward Benson!" Marissa shouts.

"S'up mom," said Sam, with a little wave.

"Mom, please don't give me a tick bath..." Freddie pleaded.

Both Pam and Sam snickered, but Sam stopped when seeing the glare she was getting from Freddie.

"You lied to both of us," Marissa addressed both of them.

"Homosexuality is no joke!" Pam said. "Why, back in college..."

"Gahh! Mom please! No stories!" Sam exclaimed holding up both her hands.

"Fine…"

"Are both of you using protection?"

"Mom!" Freddie says, highly embarrassed. And then quietly: "...yes..."

"You're free to go," said Pam, waving them away carelessly.

"No, they're not!" Marissa shouted and turned to Mrs Puckett. "You don't just 'dismiss' them from this discussion!"

"Eh. I just did."

"You're a terrible mother!"

"Not as horrible as you! Who in the hell gives their sixteen year old son 'weekly inspections'?"

"A very cautious and health conscious one. And they're Bi-weekly!"

"Whatever. I'm outta here!" Pam says. "Before you decide I need a tick bath."

She walks towards the door and Marissa sticks her head around the corner. "They're precautionary!"

"We're just gonna..." Freddie starts to say as he and Sam start to walk away.

"Hold it, right there!"

"Mrs Benson, we promise not to do anything unsafely,"

"Mom, please trust us..."

"How can I trust you after you lied to me?"

"Come on, mom, was I really gonna tell you that I've been sleeping with Sam?"

"Well no... but-" said Freddie's mother.

"Do you really think I'd tell my mom that I've been sleeping with Freddie?"

"No... that's not-"

"So what's the big chiz?" Sam asked, throwing her hands in the air. "Come on Fredward, let's go."

Both of them walk out of the apartment, slamming the door behind them. She picked up the wine bottle and sculled a whole heap at once.

"That," she says, swaying slightly on the spot. "...is some good wine!"


	49. Just Cry

_**Author's Note: This one seems unfinished. But I couldn't quite find the ending, so I just left it kind of open. Hope y'all don't mind. Please enjoy and review. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters. Okay?**_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Samantha Puckett never was one to cry. Even when she was sad, it turned into anger, and she either punched something or someone instead of shedding a tear. This was different. She was hurt, hurt really badly by a guy she thought loved her.

Freddie Benson found her on their fire escape. It became theirs after a little incident that had happed a couple of years ago. He stood by the window, and hearing her tears fall from her eyes and onto the railing she rested on.

"No one," she sobbed, softly. "Will ever love me… no one."

It was heartbreaking to hear such a strong girl weeping so bitterly, and over what? A jerk. Another jerk who broke the girl's heart. The boy clenched his fists tightly, but refused to move.

He had a crush on this pretty girl. With her golden curls and sapphire eyes, and her feisty way of being. It was Sam, and he knew that he would one day marry her. For now, she needed some comfort, and possibly a hug. Everyone liked hugs, but not Samantha Puckett. No, she was too tough for any hugging of any kind.

Stepping over the window ledge, he quietly perched on the edge, which made it creak ever so slightly. This sound made his wince a little, and caused Sam to turn around. The frown that she gave him wasn't all that reassuring, but he swallowed and proceeded to walk over to where she was seated.

"I know it's probably not my place to say," he said. "But that guy was a jerk. You are way too good for him."

"Freddie, am I a bad person?"

"What? Sam, you may be a little ferocious at times, but you're not… bad," replied the boy, carefully.

"Thanks, I guess. By the way, what are you doing here?"

"Heard you. Are you okay?"

"I just got dumped… no, I'm not okay."

Then the strangest thing happened. The blonde haired girl fell onto Freddie and, while wrapping her arms around him, and he doing the same, she cried. And cried. And cried. And cried.


	50. Diary Entry Four

_**Author's Note: Uh oh. Sam has Freddie's diary now? What's going on with the world?**_

_**Disclaimer: iCarly. Not. Belong. To. Me. Yes, I know that's not very well English. **_

RANDOM SHOTS

_Hey… S'up… Freddork's Diary,_

_I'm in class. I'm supposed to be doing vocabulary. But who cares really?_

_I stole this from Freddie and I plan to read it all and the secrets that are revealed inside here. Yup, I'm evil. Thanks, I know. _

_Just a note to say I haven't forgotten about this scrappy book that nerd boy calls his "diary". Psh, whatever! _

_Mom says I need a diary to write my "feelings" into. Yeah…. Not happening. Who does she think she is? My mother?_

…_wait…_

_Never mind. _

_Any who, I was making myself a sandwich in the Shay apartment kitchen. Where else, right? And who should walk in but 'Queen of the Nubs' himself, Freddie Benson. Ew. Ewww…. Just thought I'd reiterate that point a couple of times. Ew. -that one was for good luck. _

"_Sam, you haven't seen an important looking book around here have you?" Freddie asks, slowly. _

"_No way. Why would I keep track of your personal items?" I retort and fake vomit with a finger pointing to the back of my throat. _

"_If you see it… can you let me know?"_

"_If I don't hurt you… can you leave me alone?"_

_A sound comes from the back of Sir Nerdington's throat, and it's a growl, reminding me of a tiger or a lion… or a bear. Oh My! Sorry. Carly made me watch 'The Wizard of Oz' this afternoon. What? We were very bored okay? _

_So anyways, as he walked off, I started getting this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Kind of like when I see a whole plate full of bacon, hot dogs and fried chicken legs. I go insanely crazy. That's what was happening right now. I could see my future, and it wasn't without Fredweird involved in it. Diary, it was weird as. _

"_Will you be my girlfriend?" Future Freddie asked a prettier future Sam. _

"_No," Future me laughs and pinches the boy's stomach. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Fredmeister!"_

_Then the scene swaps to a bit more in the future. A ring box is in Fredward's hand and he's showing it to me. _

"_Marry me?"_

"_No chiz Benson!" Future, future me screams. _

_Again, it fades out and the big day has finally arrived. Carly, or I should say Future Carly is giving me a pep-talk. _

"_Goooo Sam. If you won't marry Fredgeek, no one can!" Future Carly chants, much like an annoying cheerleader. _

_Okay, okay, maybe not that sort of pep-talk. _

"_Sam," my future best friend explains. "You love him… and he loves you. You guys are really happy together. Marriage is just-"_

"_Blah, blah," Future me babbles, obviously impatient by now. "Can I go get hitched now?"_

_The end of my vision. Yay. So you see diary, I have a heart and a possible soft spot for our tech producer/friend/ not so much… I have a crush on him, and by the looks of the pages I've read of this stupid feelings book, he might just feel the same way. _

_I would never ask though. Nope, much too proud to admit "feelings" like that. No way in heck am I doing that. _

_Oh man! Mrs Briggs caught me writing! Oh it's just detention. I've had worse. Believe me!_

_Until next ti-_


	51. Little Spark

_**Author's Note: Probably not my best work. But I wanted to give you guys something to read. Enjoy and review. Thanks. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters. Sorry about that. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

That one little spark.

They got it while they were fighting constantly. And also during their first kiss. Sam and Freddie were complete opposites but something was slowly changing between them.

"You fight like a GIRL!" Sam yells.

"You eat like a pig!" Freddie shouts back.

"GUYS! Seriously, what is up with you two?" Carly shrieks, for the first time in weeks.

"Nothing…" Sam and Freddie say simultaneously.

"Yeah, like I'm going to actually believe that," retorted Carly. "Both of you have been getting along within the past couple of weeks. Now, what's this all about?"

"SHE called me a female!" Freddie accused.

"HE called me fat!" Sam counter-accused.

"Well, you just need to realize that-"

Her words were going unnoticed, but Carly was oblivious.

They both glare at each other and stick out their tongues. Sam tackles the boy to the ground and pins him down fiercely.

"Oh come on!" Carly says, watching the two wrestle. "Can't you guys go one minute without fighting? Spencer!"

After their best friend disappears into her brother's room, Sam and Freddie are still struggling against each other. Freddie's weak, so he can't stand up or even try to physically over power the blonde. Instead he uses words.

"Why do you hurt me all the time?" Freddie asks, almost sadly.

"Because I hate you." Sam retorts quickly.

"Look Puckett," he sighs, admitting defeat. "You realize all this violence is from your deep-seated insecurities you try and hide from the world. It's okay to appear vulnerable occasionally."

That left Samantha speechless. The boy grinned.

"I have NO 'deep-seated' inse…inse… whatever that word is!"

"Get off me then!"

"Never!"

Just then Carly and Spencer appeared and hurried to where Sam was still squishing Freddie's gall-bladder and tried to pull the girl off, but she clung onto the boy even harder, which made him cry out in pain.

"Her nails are like freakin' claws!"

The brunette girl gets an idea. Light bulb! She makes her way to the kitchen and grabs a turkey leg out of the fridge in order to tempt Sam away from beating up Freddie. Yet again.

"Hey," cried out Spencer. "That's part of tonight's dinner!"

"We'll make tacos," replied his little sister, quickly.

"As long as it's the 'spaghetti' kind. Then that's fine with me."

Meanwhile, Samantha could smell the meat and retracted herself from Fredward and back away, finding where her best friend was dangling the turkey leg.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

"You better give it to her," groaned Freddie, still laying on the floor. "Unless you don't want to see your hand again."

"Here Sam fetch!" Carly cries out and tosses the meaty treat (ha ha) across the room.

"She's not a dog," says Spencer, scratching his head.

"Oh yeah?"

The girl points to her friend who is busy sniffing around the couch, until she finds the turkey leg and grabs it with her mouth, chewing on it noisily.

"I could have told you that she eats like an animal," replies Freddie, sitting up and crossing his legs.

"Yeah," nods Spencer. "I know. We both know about your-"

"Spencer! Shush," hisses carly, making a 'cut-throat' gesture with her hand.

"My what?" asks the boy, confused now.

"Never mind," says the brunette, laughing nervously. "Let's go eat dinner now!"

The two siblings scrambled into the kitchen, and were squabbling about something really important, or so it seemed to Freddie. But siblings, so he thought and so Sam knew, always fought about stuff. It was just part of the whole brother/sister relationship. It was part of Freddie and Sam's relationship too.

"Sam," he says, getting up and walking to sit on the couch. "Enjoying that?"

"Mmffm," she mumbles, with her mouth full of turkey.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," says the boy, looking amused. "Oh yeah. I like you. Bye!"

Fredward Benson quickly stood up and tried to escape, but Samantha Puckett was too quick to trip him over. With a flick of her hand, the half eaten turkey leg was thrown behind her shoulder, and the girl grabbed the boy's shirt.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"N…nothing. I was just g…going to…"

"Freddie," threatened Sam. "If you're trying to get out of telling me you like me…"

"Sam, I like you. Please don't hurt me!"

All of a sudden, the blonde's eyes softened and her lips twisted into a smile. Her hair dangled over his face, creating a curtain over both their faces. She leant down so her nose was incredibly close to his nose.

"Sam get off of Freddie!" Carly screamed, running over to pry her best friends apart yet again.

The expression on Samantha's face said it all. Angry, annoyed and irritated. Sure, Carly meant well, but did she just have to ruin one of their precious moments? Folding her arms, she sat next to Freddie on Spencer's couch. His hands were clasped together and resting on his knee.

While their best friend was lecturing them on why "friends are actually nice to each other", Freddie slowly slid his hand up and onto Sam's arm, who looked over at him and gave a small smile.

"…and that is why friends shouldn't be fighting constantly… alright?" Carly finished, and turned to look at both of them.

Sam was staring at Freddie and he was staring right back. It was like a nicer version of their death stares to each other. Spencer walked in and saw it too. Carly walked out of the living room and pushed her older brother out too, giving them privacy.

"I like you too Fredweird Benson," whispers Sam, leaning over toward him.

"Should we-" says a hesitant Freddie.

"I think we-" she interrupts.

"Yeah." he agrees, and nods quickly.

"Well… lean already!"

Both of them lean in together, and press their lips together gently, until the whole kiss escalates, and she parts her mouth, letting his tongue brush against hers. This was not as innocent and reserved as their first kiss. But one thing hadn't changed.

That one little spark.


	52. Can of Whipped Cream

_**Author's Note: It was while I wrote this little one-shot, I realized these stories are very Gibby-less. I apologize for that. Keep your eyes open for a POV by Gibby. Because Gibby is totally awesome!**_

_**Disclaimer: iCarly isn't mine, and its characters aren't mine either. I'm creating some stories about them though. That's it. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Freddie was sitting on his couch, in his apartment and he'd just been dumped after a week of nice dates. His mom was at another aggressive parenting conference. As if she needed a meeting to learn how to be more of a psychopathic mother than she already was. But that's another story.

One thing that was great about his best friend, Carly Shay, she was always making cupcakes. The other great thing was that she always had a can of whipped cream in the fridge. He had gone into her apartment and swiped it.

It was for a good cause though.

So there he was, sitting on his couch and drowning his pitiful self with squirts of fake whipped cream.

That is until some one knocked on the door. After opening it, he noticed a sad-looking Samantha Puckett, she had been on a date too. He should know, because she told him so earlier that day.

Her face said it all. It told the story of how her not so fabulous boyfriend had cheated on her, and called her a bitch. Maybe even gave her a slap across the face. No tears though. She was way too strong-willed and proud to do that.

"Hey."

"Hi Sam."

Without any more pointless small talk, she brushed past him and sat herself down on the couch. Freddie tried to ignore his hormones that were now playing up, seeing a beautiful girl like Sam Puckett all dressed up in a way too short skirt and way too low cut top. It was pure torture.

"Why did you come here?" Freddie manages to say.

"Rude much?" Sam replies, sticking out her tongue cheekily.

She was one to talk, he thought, with a smirk.

Always trying to make his life an absolute misery. Half the time she actually succeeded. The other half, he just sat back and enjoyed the view. Kind of like now really.

"How was your date?" he asked.

"How was yours?" she asked.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"Puckett!"

"Benson!"

It would go on and on like this for a few minutes, and then slowly die down again. Sam finally noticed the can of whipped cream on the coffee table.

Took her long enough, thought Freddie.

The girl was trying to push down the nozzle, but couldn't work it and consequently became rather frustrated.

"Would you like some help?" Freddie finally offered.

"No!" Sam exclaimed. "I got th- Arrrgggghh!"

Cream suddenly squirted from the top of the can, and sprayed all over her face, causing Freddie to burst out laughing, and fall onto the floor. Sam frowned and knelt onto the carpet and crawled over to the unsuspecting boy. With one quick swipe, she gathered a whole heap of whipped cream from her face and slapped it onto his.

That, she thought, was satisfying.

But then, Freddie snatched the cream away from the girl, and pointed it at her, like it was a deadly weapon.

"Oh no." Sam gasped in horror.

"Oh yes." Freddie replies, with a knowing smirk, revealing his intentions.

Pretty soon, both the friends are running around the Benson apartment, playing Cream Wars or something child-like, and getting the sticky stuff everywhere. Mrs Benson would not be impressed, had she seen the state of her lovely clean home.

Sam and Freddie, who had managed to cover themselves in whipped cream, somehow ended up lying on the couch, hands in each other's hair, lips pressing fiercely against one another and their legs all tangled up together, as their tongues did a little dance.

As soon as they broke apart, the teens looked at one another and stared open-mouthed as to what they had just done.

"This is never to be revealed to anyone Benson." Sam says, in a hiss.

"I know Puckett," replied Freddie, in the same tone. "I hate you, remember."

"Hate you more."

"Nope. I'm pretty sure that I hate you a lot more that you hate me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

With that, they're off and kissing each other again, until it reaches a total make-out session. Thank goodness Marissa wasn't here to witness her sacred little Freddiekins and this delinquent swapping spit in her living room. They can't help it, and they also can't continue it for much longer.

Sam pushes Freddie aside, and gets up to leave.

"Remember," she says, pointing at the boy. "This never happened."

"Never ever," the boy responds with a quick nod.

As soon as she left, Sam leant up against Freddie's apartment door and sighed blissfully.

This wasn't going to be forgotten, she thought with a smile.

As soon as his door had closed behind Sam, Freddie leant up against it and sighed contentedly.

I will remember this for the rest of my life, he thought.

While Sam was creeping into the Shay apartment, to drop in for an unannounced sleepover, Freddie was crawling into his own bed, still smiling from the events of that evening. Maybe breaking up with people wasn't that bad after all.

Especially when you have a can of whipped cream, a Sam Puckett and imagination.


	53. Part One of Last Hours

_**Author's Note: I'm going to warn you now. This will kind of be a longer one shot, but it got far too long, so I had to break it up into sections. Some are short sections, and some are long. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

_W_alking into the hospital, his every step slow and somber, Fredward Benson was dreading the worst.

It was a wonder she had kept alive for so long though. But he knew she was a strong woman, and nothing, not even a car crash could strike her down so easily.

Samantha Puckett, the blonde fiend, the bully, the aggressive and the object of his affections.

The previous day he had asked her on a date. But she rejected the idea, she didn't want to hold him back from finding true love, finding some other girl who could truly make him enjoy each and every single day.

She didn't exactly use these words though.

That would have been too nice of her. Sam wasn't necessarily "nice" but she could be supportive when it counted the most. Carly Shay knew that more than anyone else, since the two were best friends since the third grade.

The boy, or man as he should be rightly called now, continued through the hospital and found the "check-in desk".

"Can I help you young man?" The lady asked, kindly. Her name is Gretchen (it says so on her name tag).

"I'm here to see Samantha Puckett."

"Oh," she replies, softening her eyes and smiles at him sympathetically. "Of course. Sign here."

She hands him the signing book, and he autographs it. He notices his hand is shaking a little more than it usually does.

"Good. Follow me please." Gretchen says, and takes him to the ward.

There she is, her head facing the window, but her eyes are closed lightly. But he knows she's not sleeping.

When Freddie approaches the bed, he sits down beside the girl and brushes the blonde curls away from her face, leans down and places a soft kiss on Sam's cheek. Her eyes open slowly, and her head turns to face the man. A small smile crosses her otherwise pale face.

For once, he thought, she's actually happy to see me.

"Freddie," she whispers, reaching for his hand which he takes in his own. "They said I'm dying."

"D-don't say that Sam," he says, his lip quivering and he bites down on it quickly.

"Promise me you won't cry," she responds to her friend, tapping his hand as hard as she could manage.

He nods his head slowly. It was hard though, for both of them. Sam and Freddie were closer than anyone could ever imagine.

Suddenly his cell phone started ringing. Freddie said he'd be back soon to Sam and walked out of the ward and hit the answer button.


	54. Close and Closer

_**Author's Note: Thanks to all who have been reading these stories. I love writing them. Enjoy and review. Thanks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Sam's POV:

Now, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that Fredgeek and I are becoming a lot closer than we're letting on. Well, you're correct. Except for one little tiny thing, called our best friend.

Carly Shay, perfect or at least appears to be such a perfect, innocent little girl. And she is.

Fredward Benson, a nerd. That is all.

Me? Samantha Puckett. I'm awesome, and don't you forget it!

Lately, Frednerd has been staring at me really weirdly, and I've seen that kind of look before. I'm not stupid. Well, sometimes I am. But not for this. He's giving me the 'I have the biggest crush on you and I'm not afraid to show it, but I'm too scared to tell you' look. It's irritating.

"Stop looking at me like that dorkster!" I finally shout at him.

"Like what?" Fredamame asks.

"Oh don't play dumb! I know you totally like me. Quit the whole nub-act already!"

His face goes from a smug smile, to red and partly embarrassed. I found out his secret. And he's really sorry about it all. Don't know why though. I mean, it's not a crime to like someone you're probably not supposed to like. Come on, look at me and … oh, never mind. Forget it.

I almost told you of my secret crush on the Fredster.

… oops.

"I don't like you…" stammers Freddie, helplessly.

"I don't like you either. Now we're even."

Okay, okay. So I lied. Big deal.

It's not like he was being honest with me either. I know he has this pathetic little crush on me. You know how I know this? One word: simple.

He used to have an annoying way of trying to trick Carly into being his girlfriend. She would always, always, ALWAYS reject him. No matter what he did. And being that this boy is relentless and never gives up so easily, he kept trying and trying.

A sentence that comes to mind when I look back on those good old days…

"Carly will never love you." … the way that I do.

I add the last part on in my head, because I don't want the dork to know I have feelings for him. Heck no!

Although there was a close call the other day.

Carly and Freddie were dating. Sort of. See, Freddie had saved our best friend from a speeding Taco truck, and landed himself in a hospital with a broken leg and broken arm. I know right? Gob-smacked.

They were together for about a week after the incident, and it wasn't just Carls who seemed more attracted to the nerd, but other girls too. Me? Never. I don't get influenced by stupid "hero acts". Mama's above all that chiz. But something deep down stirred a green-eyed monster.

"She's not in love with you, she's in love with what you did!"

"You can't stand the idea of Carly and me as a couple…" Freddie responds, smugly.

"Very true," I say. "It makes me wanna puke up blood." Literally.

That conversation seemed to not budge his decision of "dating Carly". Not that I cared. Or did I? I guess I did. But don't tell anyone, or else I'll find out where you live and… sorry. Not the point.

"…I saved her life…"

"And that's Carly's bacon…"

Those voices, his and my own, echoed around in my own mind, until I felt like throwing up.

Bacon. I could use some of that right now. Distracted again. Sorry.

After that little discussion, I found out that same evening, Freddie and Carly broke up. It was mutual though, sort of. I mean, afterward my best friend didn't seem too upset by it. Freddork sat on the fire escape. I know because I saw him there.

"Whatchya doin?" I ask, sitting on the rail, beside him.

And that brings us to the present story. Of how much of a crush I have on the nerd, and how much he likes me too, but won't do anything about it. Maybe because I'm too… fierce and beast-like. Hmm.

"Sam… today… what you said…"

"Carly will never love you? What's new? I always tell you that."

"No, no. About the bacon. You were right. Carly only loved me because I saved her life."

"…and…." I motion with my hands for him to continue.

"…and I need to tell you something… I just don't want you to hurt me."

"No promises there."

"Okay… well… I do like you. A lot."

"I knew it!" I exclaim. "All those not so sneaky looks, and the warm smiles… I knew it!"

"That's it?" Freddie asks, looking a little hurt.

"Yeah. What did you expect? Oh Freddie, I've had the biggest crush on you ever since the fourth grade… Ha!"

"It's true then? You have a crush on me too?"

There was a pause, and I took a deep breath before stumbling on all my following answers.

"No! …yes… maybe…. I don't know… yes I do. Okay? You satisfied?"

Fredward leans over and pulls me off the railing, and stands up so we're facing each other, and in closer proximity. A word. Yes, I know words. This is closer than I've ever been to him. Sure I lean on him when I can no longer stand on my own two feet, and sure my arm rests on his shoulder when I'm trying to annoy him. But nothing has been like this. Suddenly my heart does a leap and a somersault, as I pull his head down and our mouths press together a little more harshly than our first kiss. We both pull back, he's looking shocked and it's probably reflecting how my facial expression is too.

Closer? Freddie and I? Yeah, maybe. And if that's not the understatement of the century, I'm going without ham for a whole month.


	55. Weird Day feat Gibby Gibson

_**Author's Note: This is dedicated to all those who LOVE Gibby! Seddie! AND Cibby! I know I do! Hee hee! Enjoy. Review. Thank you. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and its characters. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Gibby's POV:

Something could be possibly going on with Sam and Freddie. Weird.

They are two of the most complicated people you'll ever meet. Or I've ever met anyway. That's not including myself in that group. I mean, who else do you know who walks around shirtless, and dances randomly on top of tables to impress girls?

Me! That's who. I don't think anyone else does that. But find them, and when you do, let me know, okay?

Like I said, Sam and Freddie have been acting more nicely to one another lately. But I don't think Carly had noticed yet. That's why I've decided I'm going to tell her.

I think I'm in love with that girl. She's so pretty and kind and caring… and really cool.

"Gibby," she greets me. "Everything okay? You look a little disorientated today."

That's my girl, always being worried about others. Okay, so she's not really my girl. Yet.

"I'm fine. It's Sam and Freddie you should be concerned about."

"What about them?"

"They haven't been fighting constantly."

"So?"

"They haven't been fighting _constantly_."

"Oh!" Carly realizes suddenly. "Wow, you're right. That's so weird."

"Yeah." I agree, nodding my head.

Speaking of the devils, there they were, walking hand in hand, like they were dating or something. Weird. I frown, but when Carly looks at me, I turn it into a smile instead. Yup, I have a big time crush on this girl.

"Gib, shut your mouth," says Sam, with a girly giggle.

Girly? Giggle? From Sam?

"Carly, we're gonna be a little late for rehearsal tonight," says Freddie, looking down at Sam lovingly.

Freddie? Looking? Lovingly?

"Oh alright," says Carly, giving in. "This is the _last time _you do this, alright?"

"Sure whatevs," they say simultaneously.

After that, they laugh softly and then kiss each other. My eyes are almost bugging out of my head, and I can tell Carly is just as freaked out by this as I am. What kind of messed up world are we living in here?

Sam? Freddie? Kissing?

"Carly, wanna go hang at the Groovy Smoothie after school?" asks a random guy.

"Sure. I'd love to." Carly replies, smiling and batting her gorgeous eyes at him.

"What about iCarly?" I ask, hopelessly. "You do own a web show called iCarly right?"

"Gib, Sam and Freddie aren't going to be there. So what's the point?" Carly replied, shrugging.

It was like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and stomped on by a billion elephants. Excuse me for being such a little girl about all of this, but I was a big part of iCarly too. I was always hanging around in case the gang needed a stooge.

"But you've never cancelled before! Why start now?" I was yelling, because all three friends had walked away from me. "Great…"

Then I had a good plan. I knew what I had to do.

Later that day, I found Carly at the Groovy Smoothie, and also Sam and Freddie were hanging out too. Being weird as per usual. Of course, they had never been so "lovey-dovey" before now. I didn't even realize the two had started dating each other. Maybe they weren't even dating. Hmm.

"Carls, what are you doing by yourself?" I ask, sliding myself onto a chair opposite her. "I thought that guy was meant to be here…"

"He stood me up." Carly replied, sadly.

"Cheer up, butter cup."

She smiled when I said that, and I patted her lightly on the arm, and suggested we go do an awesome segment for iCarly. Okay, I'm not obsessed with their web show, if that's what you're thinking. No way.

"Okay, Gib. Sam! Freddie! Get your butts upstairs in five minutes. We're doing a rockin' web show tonight!"

"Fine," they say, again, simultaneously.

Which then brings on another kiss. Weird behavior much?

After Carly unlocks her apartment door, I notice her older brother asleep on the couch. Yeah, another reason why I love visiting Carly's place. Spencer is like the coolest adult you could ever meet. He let me be a boat boy for his boat one time. That was until he found out that boats do better at the pier and not in a car park.

"Come on," she whispers. "Let's get everything set up."

We walk upstairs, and hear the door open down stairs, and some loud laughing and carrying on. With one look, I knew that Carly knew who it was. I frowned, and made my way over to her.

"Carly. I need to do something. And it's gonna be weird."

"We talked about that Gibby and I-"

I lean over and pull her into me, pressing my mouth to hers suddenly. Her hands move to the back of my neck, and my hands rest on her waist, slowly moving to her lower back.

The door opens, and the laughing stops.

"Gibby! Carly!" Sam shouts, and we both step back from each other.

"What's going on here?" Freddie questions, raising his eye-brows.

"Well you guys are dating now, so why can't we?" I ask the both of them.

"Yeah," agrees Carly, nodding. "I mean, it's only fair."

Sam looked at me, Freddie looked at Carly, then they looked at each other and then shrugged.

"Let's do another 'butt-kicking' web show!" I announce, suddenly breaking the silence.

"Okay!" Carly replies, excitedly.

This was not an unusual day for me, Carly, Sam and Freddie. Believe me. We've had weirder days.


	56. Therapy

_**Author's Note: I'm not so sure that this one is all that good… but oh well. Enjoy and review. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. The end. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Freddie's POV:

I didn't want to do this. But I wanted to have a better relationship with Sam.

Carly, being the pushy but nice best friend, was concerned for us and our failing marriage.

"You need to do something about it," she told us, and sipped her cup of tea. "Richard and I had some minor problems-"

Here, Sam snorted. I couldn't help but grin. _Minor _problems. Of course Carly, whatever you say.

"-and this woman helped us through it."

There was nothing in the whole wide world that made _therapy _a comforting and uplifting experience. Especially when you're married to Samantha Puckett. That made the situation much worse.

"Please, for me?" Carly begs, with those infamous puppy-dog eyes and three year old pout.

We had to give in, because other wise she was never going to let us live it down.

So we walk into the therapist's building. Sam groans and I hope she's not going to hurt me. I wince as her fist makes contact with the top of my arm.

"Oww! Sam!"

"Shut up Freddie!"

"I didn't do anything!"

This is exactly why we're here, in this small office type of building. Seeing this famous Doctor… what's-her-name… Doctor Tiplett. Funny name.

"What have we here? A squabbling couple."

Oh, she was a rocket scientist too. Well done Sherlock Holmes. This fighting was putting me on the edge, and I felt myself becoming more and more sarcastic by the moment that Sam and I argued.

It didn't matter what the problem was. You name it, we fought over it. Even unmatched socks. Don't ask.

"I would like you two to close your eyes," the woman said.

I did, but I don't think Sam did because she had to be asked about ten more times. She wasn't the most obedient of human beings. Never was as a child either. But that's what made her refreshing, and a complete change to what I was used to dating. Perfect, kind, caring, brunette girls.

Nope, I was done with that scene.

Now it was one vicious blonde haired demon, fiend. Who happened to be my wife. How she came to be mine, I'll never quite fully understand.

"Picture the other person, and think about what you love about them." Doctor Tiplett continues to speak. "Okay. Open your eyes and face one another. Now tell each other what you thought."

"I'll go first," says Sam suddenly. "Freddie, you're such a kind and caring person, but that irritates me. I love you because… you make me feel special, and the luckiest girl in the entire world."

"Wow," I say, startled by this confession. "Thank you Sam."

"Good," says the therapist. "Now, it's your turn Freddie. Tell your wife exactly what you thought before."

"Right. Well, Sam. You already know that I love you so much. You're funny and beautiful. Somewhere inside your heart, there's a place hidden away where all your kindness is kept. I've seen that place. Not very many people have though. But that's okay, because it's something I'll always treasure."

"See, that wasn't hard." Doctor Tiplett replies, closing her notebook. "Practice that every time you start to argue. You'll find that this will enrich not only your own lives but your joint married one as well."

"Thanks Doctor Tiplett," I say, shaking her hand.

"Yeah. Thanks very much." Sam replies with a small smile.

I guess couples therapy isn't that bad after all. And now, Sam and I are arguing a lot less, but when we do argue, it's only flirting and we know it is. Because, well, that's how we roll.


	57. Part Two of Last Hours

_**Author's Note: WARNING: Seddie-filled. Enjoy and review. **_

_**Disclaimer: iCarly doesn't belong to me, and it never will. Yay for that! **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

"_Freddie," she whispers, reaching for his hand which he takes in his own. "They said I'm dying."_

"_D-don't say that Sam," he says, his lip quivering and he bites down on it quickly. _

"_Promise me you won't cry," she responds to her friend, tapping his hand as hard as she could manage. _

_He nods his head slowly. It was hard though, for both of them. Sam and Freddie were closer than anyone could ever imagine. _

_Suddenly his cell phone started ringing. Freddie said he'd be back soon to Sam and walked out of the ward and hit the answer button. _

"Hey Carly."

"How's Sam, is she-" his best friend begins to ask.

"She's still with us," the boy replies, softly. "But you need to come and visit soon."

"I'll try. Spencer is-

"Don't!" Freddie interrupted her again.

"Sorry Freddie. I'm on my way. Bye."

The line cut out, and the boy made his way back over to Sam, who was smiling as she watched the rain pour down outside the window.

She always liked rain. He knew that she always liked rain. They would always go out and get really wet. Nothing else compared to that refreshing feeling.

Her eyes shined with hope as she turned to look at Freddie.

"Please," she whispered. "One last time before-"

"Sam, don't say it," the boy replied quickly.

After getting a wheelchair from one of the nurses, and with a little help, Samantha was sitting in the chair and ready to go. He pushed her toward the door of the ward and outside into the fresh air, and the light drizzle of rain they were having at that moment.

Freddie pushed her to the sidewalk and sat down beside her on the bench.

Minutes passed, and the rain slowly got heavier and heavier, until it has them soaked to the bone.

The blonde girl attempted to stand up, and the boy tried to stop her, because she shouldn't be exerting herself and using up all her precious energy she still had. But it was too late. Sam was standing on her own two feet and with one step, she began to dance. Quite well too.

"Come on," she cried out. "Dance with me!"

Not knowing how she suddenly got this energy, and how could she could be so strong while dancing in the rain, he smiled and went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Taking her hands he looked worried.

"You shouldn't be doing this," he said.

"Since when have I listened to you Freddie?" Sam asked, a weak smirk giving her a look of superiority.

Still concerned that she's collapse at any moment, he lead her back to the waiting wheel chair. She was having none of that though. Instead the girl twirled around slowly and leaned back against one of Freddie's arms. He pulled her up and began to waltz around in the middle of the road.

The rain was still coming down, and they were dancing together.

Like every single precious moment, they all have to come to an end at some time. He wished they could stay like this forever, but he knew that in reality, it would never be possible.

"Sam," he whispers. "You need to go sit down. Your strength is not what it used to be."

But the young woman did not listen. Instead she kept enjoying every single drop of rain that was falling from the sky.

Suddenly, there was trouble.

Her legs couldn't hold her weight any longer, and she collapsed onto the road. The man was by her side in a millisecond and helping her back to the wheel chair on the side, where the bench was. Placing her into it gently, he saw her face. Not as pale as it was before.

"Freddie?"

"Yes dear one," replied the man.

"I don't want to die."

Those words that she whispered, pierced his very heart. It was the way she said them. Scared, terrified of the end. She didn't need to be though. And that's what he told her, choking up a little himself.

"You're not dying Sam. You're going to live with God in heaven."

"But mom always said," she breathed deeply. "That I was the devil child. I wouldn't be going to heaven."

"It's true. You're no angel. But everyone good and bad goes to heaven, because God is very forgiving."

A silence goes by, and the rain keeps bucketing down on top of them both. Freddie looks at the girl and it seems that she's getting more tired and drained by the minute. He suggests they go back inside, where it's safe and warm, but she's having none of that nonsense, or so she says.

Another couple of minutes and then Sam says something unexpected.

"Freddie," she begins to talk, but winces like every word is painful to say. "Kiss. Me. Again."


	58. Bring Me A Sandwich!

**_Author's Note: No idea where this came from, but I wrote it for your entertainment anyways. A story in the form of a text message conversation. Who doesn't love those? Enjoy and review please. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but Dan Schneider does. He's one brilliant man, I tells ya!_**

_RANDOM SHOTS_

**To: King of Nerds**

**From: Sam Puckett**

Bring me a s/w.

... /...

**To: Blonde Headed Demon**

**From: Freddie Benson**

Wat's the magik wrd?

... /...

**To: King of Nerds**

**From: Sam Puckett**

Erm… Bring me a s/w now! ?

... /...

**To: Blonde Headed Demon**

**From: Freddie Benson**

Not it. Try a plz…

... /...

**To: King of Nerds**

**From: Sam Puckett**

But im hungry. Go make me a s/w… hld the mayo.

... /...

**To: Blonde Headed Demon**

**From: Freddie Benson**

Y r u txting me if ur just upstrs?

.../...

**To: King of Nerds**

**From: Sam Puckett**

U no y. im lay-z! u should try it sumtime.

... /...

**To: Blonde Headed Demon**

**From: Freddie Benson**

Ok. I will. Im not making u a s/w.

... /...

**To: King of Nerds**

**From: Sam Puckett**

Damn it. Lol Benson, ur gd.

... /...

**To: Blonde Headed Demon**

**From: Freddie Benson**

Ty Puckett. Lol. Btw still not making a s/w 4 u. =P

... /...

**To: King of Nerds**

**From: Sam Puckett**

=P urself. Make me a s/w, prit-e plz?

... /...

**To: Blonde Headed Demon**

**From: Freddie Benson**

Aw, c. u can b nice. Coming rite up, my lil b.h.d.

... /...

**To: King of Nerds**

**From: Sam Puckett**

Dnt 4get. No mayo. Thx Fred-e.

... /...

**To: Blonde Headed Demon**

**From: Freddie Benson**

Ur welcum Sam-e. =D

... /...

**To: King of Nerds**

**From: Sam Puckett**

Cleva. Now bring me my yum-e s/w!


	59. The Train to Take Us Home Excerpt

_**Author's Note: Below is a fairly short excerpt from my upcoming story: 'The Train to Take Us Home' . Enjoy and review please. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters. I own this ever evolving story though.**_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

"Where in the heck are we?" Freddie asked the girl beside him.

There was no one around, in fact everyone had vanished into thin air.

Only a faint whistling sound could be heard in the distance.

"Must be a train," said Freddie, squinting his eyes.

"No chiz Sherlock," retorts Sam. "I bet-"

"Sshh!"

"Did you just shush me?"

"No I-"

"Sshh!"

"Sam!"

"What?"

"Both of you shut up!" says the voice. "I'm trying to help you out of this situation."

Freddie and Sam turn around and let out a yelp of fright, seeing a magical being floating between them.

This was impossible, thought Freddie. Sam just shivered and looked rather confused.

"Who are-"

"Ssshhh!" says the being.

"Okay, that's getting annoying." Sam said, placing her two hands on her hips.

"If you want to get on the train, it's coming in five minutes."

"What? Why do you think we want to-"

"Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett. Something is coming, and you best be getting aboard."

"How do you-"

"Enough with the questions already!" snapped the being. "When this next train comes, it's your ticket out of here."

"I say, listen to the weird guy in a funny looking hat." Sam replies to the boy.

"It's called a _turban,_ Miss Puckett. And I'll have you know-" the being started explaining.

The words were cut off by a loud chuffing sound, and a piercing whistle, as the locomotive pulled up by the station.

Sam, Freddie and the being all climbed on board. As soon as the door closed, it was off and clickety-clacking down the tracks.

"Whoa," Freddie and Sam say simultaneously.

"This," says the magical character, with a sigh. "Will be the longest train ride I've ever had to help with."


	60. Diary Entry Five

_**Author's Note: this is a continuation from the last diary entry. Will Freddie ever get to see his diary again? Enjoy and review please. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own the idea of this story. I don't own its characters or the TV show iCarly. **_

RANDOM SHOTS

_I am Francine Briggs. _

_I have confiscated this book until Samantha Puckett is no longer a delinquent._

_Ha ha! As if that will ever happen. _

_She's in detention, and I wish she could stay in detention for the rest of her miserable life. _

_Clearly, her mother needs therapy. Like the other day, when we had a parent teacher conference about Sam's "behavior", it was like she didn't even care that her daughter was caught three times for truancy. _

_Principal Franklin is no better. If I were the leader of this "school" -if you can call it that- there would be stricter teachers, more rules and less fun. The more boring, the better it will be for everyone or me at least. _

_But you didn't hear it from me. _

_This book shall remain locked up in my drawer, in my desk. I don't know why I'm writing that in here, because it's not like anyone is going to read it anyway. _

_Ooh, Mr Howard is coming and it looks like that Fredward Benson boy was caught red-handed, yet again. _

_The other day the boy destroyed that over-sized locker, and we're still trying to find out how he managed to create a doorway in the side of the wall. We didn't want another doorway there. It's going to take another month to come up with that money. _

_Well, that's all I have to write in here. Until next time, enjoy sitting in a dark and sad drawer in my desk. Ha ha ha!_

_Mrs Briggs, signing off. _

_PS- If anyone tries to steal this book, I know who you are. So don't even try it! _


	61. Part Three of Last Hours

_**Author's Note: Let the Seddie festivities, continue… enjoy and review. Thanks. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters. **_

RANDOM SHOTS

… _the rain keeps bucketing down on top of them both. Freddie looks at the girl and it seems that she's getting more tired and drained by the minute. He suggests they go back inside, where it's safe and warm, but she's having none of that nonsense, or so she says. _

_Another couple of minutes and then Sam says something unexpected. _

"_Freddie," she begins to talk, but winces like every word is painful to say. "Kiss. Me. Again."_

He reaches a hand underneath her chin and lifts it up slightly so her blue eyes were looking directly into his.

Their faces are closer now, and he can feel her shaking breath as he places his lips onto hers. She brushes her hands through his hair and pulls herself up more so she can deepen the kiss a little. He somehow manages to stand her up and then place her on his lap. They continue what will probably be their last kiss.

It's still raining when they pull away from one another. Freddie's smiling and Sam sneezes twice.

"Let's go back inside," Freddie says, placing her back in the wheel chair.

Sam doesn't try and fuss this time. Instead she lays her head back and closes her eyes, all the while day dreaming of a time when she can no longer feel the pain in her chest. It was killing her every minute.

While they waited for their friends to come and visit, Freddie told Sam about a college he would be going to after graduating high school. She listened with anticipation and interest. He could tell that she was anxious though. Her beautiful eyes weren't shining so brightly now, and it was like little by little, he soul was being taken away from her. At the same time, his heart was breaking in two.

It wouldn't be easy saying 'good bye' to a close friend and knowing you won't see them before you're the one who's lying on your own deathbed and recalling the moments of your entire life.

"They're right in there," says Gretchen's voice.

"Sam," calls Carly, and runs to her side. "How are you feeling?"

"Great, thanks," she replies, sighing again. "Is Spencer here?"

"He's waiting out in the hallway."

"Can I see him? I want to tell him something."

Out the corner of his eye, Freddie could see Sam really wanted to tell Spencer that she forgave him. That, he thought, was unusual.

Once their best friend brought in her older brother, Freddie turned to face the window. Spencer Shay was the last person he wanted to talk to right now. It was because of Spencer that his girl was in the hospital, dying slowly and painfully. It was his stupidity that caused the fateful accident. Carly and he got away unharmed but Samantha got the full blow of it all.

"Hey Spence," says Sam quietly.

"Sam, I'm sorry."

There's guilt, Freddie notes, in the man's voice. And there should be!

"I forgive you," she replies and pats his hand.

Carly walks over to where her other best friend is standing and staring out in the rain. Her hand rests on his shoulder comfortingly and he shrugs her off quickly.

"Freddie. Sam has forgiven Spencer. Why can't you?" Carly asks, quietly.

"Because _he_," replies the young man, pointing at the older man. "Took her life away… He's the reason she's dying now. He's the reason… that I will never get to say 'I love you' to this girl."

The tears form in his eyes, and he takes a look at Sam, who is also tearing up by now. Unusual.

"I'm sorry Freddie. It was an accident." Spencer says, looking at the boy seriously.

Fredward Benson was usually slow to anger, and would never in a million years lash out to hurt anyone. But right now, his frustration and fury bubbled inside of him, rising to the surface. He was angry.

"An accident that you're killing an innocent life? Or an accident that you're still breathing and living to tell the tale?"

"Freddie!" Carly exclaims.

"Please Freddie…" says a weak voice. "Calm. Down."

He forgets his sudden rage and rise of temper, and instead goes to sit by his loved one and caress her hair softly, comforting her. Carly is holding the girl's other hand and Spencer is sitting on a chair at the end of her bed. They are all there, together, with Sam.

A nurse comes bustling in and smiles at all four friends and suddenly frowns, announcing the impending sentence.

"Say your good b-"

"Don't say it!" Freddie, Carly, Spencer and Sam all shouted simultaneously.

"Sorry. I'll be back in… thirty minutes."

With that, the nurse left again, leaving them all in shocked silence.


	62. Good Bye

_**Author's Note: A short and sweet one shot. Seddie of course! Enjoy and review. Thank you. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters.**_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

_**"**_Goodbye," whispered the girl.

"You hate this as much as I do," replied the boy.

"I hate you,"

"I hate you more..."

Figures that the two would turn this into an argument, even if Freddie was leaving for six months for Spain. Carly had already said her farewells, as she needed to go to an art convention with her older brother.

Now it was just Sam, and Freddie knew she hated saying 'goodbye'. It had something to do with her father, and the way he had left her. She told him the story once. It was time for him to go, but something held

him back, something or more like someone. A blonde headed demon, who looked like she could cry. She didn't, of course. That would be pointless.

"I have to board the airplane," he whispered, patting her back and walked through the gate.

"Wait!" her voice stopped him, as he was halfway down the corridor. "Fredward Benson, wait!"

"What do you..."

Running full speed, ignoring the flight attendants' shouts of disapproval, she flung herself at the boy, almost knocking him over. He remained upright and his collar was being pulled down so that her lips

were on his. This time it was for an actual reason, this time he knew that it 'wasn't just to get it over with', this time it meant a whole lot more than what it looked like.

Sam pulled away slowly, smacked him on the side of the head and ran off, leaving a very confused Freddie.


	63. On Their Own

_**Author's Note: I think this is one of my favorites so far. Enjoy and review. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

They were twelve, and when no one else as around, the two of them actually were nice to each other.

In fact, Freddie had asked his mom to make them a picnic, and he asked Sam to join him. She accepted his invitation, because… well… free lunch. Who doesn't want that in their life?

"This was kind of you Freddie," says the girl.

The boy smiled and noticed a strand of hair dangling in the middle of her face. With his fingers, he softly flicked it behind her ear. Sam's face went slightly pink but then her head flicked around, looking away from him.

"It's not really a big deal," replied the boy, shrugging his shoulders.

But to her, it certainly was.

… /…

They were fourteen, and when no one else was around, the two of them still fought like cats and dogs.

In fact, Sam was so annoying that Freddie was ready to explode. And one day, he did.

"That's insulting!" Freddie would shout.

"So's your face, but I don't complain," Sam would reply, with a smirk.

"I could just strangle you."

"Go ahead. Be my guest."

When the boy lunged at the girl, she took one small step backward, and laughed as Freddie landed on the floor, face first. Because really, his attempt was pathetic and trying to catch her. Before she could walk away though, the boy reached out one of his hands and grabbed her ankle forcing her to also trip over.

… /…

They were seventeen, and when no one else was around, the two of them couldn't keep their hands off one another.

In fact, when Summer rolled around, and Carly spent a full week with Gibby at his grandfather's cabin in the mountains, Freddie and Sam were forced to spend more time alone with each other.

"Groovy Smoothie?" Sam would suggest. "You're paying."

"Of course," Freddie would respond, with an eye roll and little smile.

Her hand pushes him out his apartment, and doesn't leave that spot. Something about that seems more than nice.

When they reach the elevator, and the sliding doors close, it all begins. Eyes connect. Hands connect, arms, bodies and lastly lips. They're frantic, like it's their last kiss for life. But they know that there will be so many more.

… /…

They were twenty-one, and when no one else was around, the two of them sat in Sam's kitchen and drank.

In fact, Pam Puckett had a private stash, hidden away from her daughter, but that didn't stop Sam and Freddie from finding it. When they did, Freddie would grab some glasses out of the cupboard and Sam would snatch the bottle of… well whatever was in there at the time. Sometimes whiskey… or other times vodka.

"Why is it that alcohol tastes really good? But everyone says it's bad for you?" Sam would ask.

"I don't know. Maybe they are lying." Freddie would reply and sit back on the floor.

Their arms would be brushing against each other's but neither of them mind this, because they're being intoxicated with drink. They don't mean to, but they need it. Desperately.

Just like they need each other.

… /…

They were now twenty-five, and no one else was around so the two of them went for a little walk.

He stops, she stops. Sam wonders why she's so taken in with Freddie's brown eyes. Freddie wonders why he's about to do this. As he's getting on one knee, the girl's mouth drops wide open.

"Yes," she says, with a grin. "I'll marry you."

Freddie doesn't say anything but gives her a wide smile, and picks her up, spinning her around. Sam laughs as does he. They kiss each other sweetly.

How cliché.

Fortunately, when no one else is around, the two of them… love cliché moments like this.

…so when their wedding day came upon them so quickly, Sam and Freddie weren't surprised when their best friend Carly had caught the flying bouquet, and immediately looked over, across the room at their other good friend, Gibby Gibson who smiled and waved.


	64. Fire and Water

_**Author's Note: I'm not sure what I was thinking when I wrote this. Sorry if it confuses you. Enjoy and review please. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my brain, a computer and my "I M A G I N A T I O N"…**_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Sam is fire and Freddie is water. The two elements don't get along.

Before time began, before the world had been in existence, fire triumphed over water. Always.

Now, since water cancels out fire, because of it's superiority, we question what is actually going on with these two people. A boy. A girl. Water. Fire.

She's a devil. He's an angel. Bad. Versus good. Some say Samantha is evil. We say she has spunk and an interesting yet simple personality. Freddie seems to not mind this at all.

Freddie's grounded. Sam's secretly a dreamer. Always has been, always will be. She dreams like they all come true. Most do. Some don't.

The one dream she wants is floating away from her grasp. His dream IS her dream.

Together. To be together. Like some fairytale you would rip the page out of a kids' storybook.

This is no story of mere 'living happily ever after'. No.

Sam and Freddie's tale has many ups, downs, twists, turns and bumps along the road of confusion.

You may think it's easy. It's not.

He can tell you, trying to hold a decent, meaningful conversation with her, is almost impossible.

But when it happens, Sam's dream will be coming true, and it will happen soon, the earth shall rejoice loudly and proudly.

For one and one make two. Any mathematician knows that simple equation. But two, become a united 'one'.

They're not simple but they have that desire. Anyone who knows them, sees it clearly.

Sam and Freddie live harmoniously, or maybe not quite.

Black and white? No. But you'll find that when mixed together it makes gray.

Just like red and blue. Mixed together, makes purple. Their color.

Freddie. Sam. The two unite. But as fire and water… they still don't get along.


	65. Part Four of Last Hours

_**Author's Note: Goodbyes are sad. This, hopefully, portrays that. Enjoy and review. **_

_**Disclaimer: I'm really glad that I don't own an awesome TV show named iCarly. Leave it to the professionals please. **_

RANDOM SHOTS

"_An accident that you're killing an innocent life? Or an accident that you're still breathing and living to tell the tale?"_

"_Freddie!" Carly exclaims._

"_Please Freddie…" says a weak voice. "Calm. Down."_

_He forgets his sudden rage and rise of temper, and instead goes to sit by his loved one and caress her hair softly, comforting her. Carly is holding the girl's other hand and Spencer is sitting on a chair at the end of her bed. They are all there, together, with Sam. _

_A nurse comes bustling in and smiles at all four friends and suddenly frowns, announcing the impending sentence. _

"_Say your good b-"_

"_Don't say it!" Freddie, Carly, Spencer and Sam all shouted simultaneously. _

"_Sorry. I'll be back in… thirty minutes."_

_With that, the nurse left again, leaving them all in shocked silence. _

It was time for the group to separate and have their final separate goodbyes. First up was Carly.

"Take care of yourself Shay," whispered the blonde. "And your brother too."

By now, the innocent brunette was sobbing. She didn't want to see her best friend this way. It was always like Sam was the strong one, Sam was the invincible woman and also she was her very best friend and it had stayed that way since they first met back in the third grade.

"Oh Sam," she sniffs. "I'll miss you, you crazy, meat loving, psychopathic blonde."

Trying a smile, Sam reaches a hand up and brushes a strand of her friend's hair aside and slowly leaned up and gave her a soft peck on the lips. Just a short one. Carly appears taken aback, but doesn't say anything.

"I always wondered what that would be like," said Sam, laying back down, looking partly satisfied.

After a few more minutes of best friend chit-chat, Carly Shay hugs Sam Puckett and leaves to go get Spencer.

Meanwhile Freddie comes shuffling in. His eyes are puffy and red, and tear stains are noticeable on that smart looking face. Sam smirks weakly and holds her arms out as wide as she can. He runs to her, gathering her into his own arms and squeezing her so she couldn't let go.

"I always loved you," she confesses. "Always. Ever since we met, and you had that crush on our best friend."

"I will keep loving you," sighs the boy, taking her small hands in his.

"Freddie. You want to get married, settle down and start a family. Little Bensons running around your fancy blue house with the white picket fence. Your beautiful wife sitting on the front porch, drinking chamomile tea and your both watching a lovely sunset..."

He never thought he'd hear that coming from this girl's mouth. All that she had just said. Sam was not one for being such a visionary person. She was more of a 'live for the moment' type of woman.

"Sam, I love you."

"…and I love you… but I'm…" her voice trails off into silence.

"I know. But I can still love you when you're no longer-" explains Freddie until his words are cut off.

"Freddie. Good bye."

"I'll see you again. I know I will."

Reaching up, her hand was shaking, which it had never done before. But she touched his face softly, and he leant down and gently kissed her. Their last kiss. Once he pulled away, she looked puzzled

"Please," she whispered. "Be nice to Spencer. He didn't mean to…"

"But-"

"Promise me."

"Sam, I don't-"

"Promise me, Freddie…"

"Okay," he finally says, with a sigh. "Fine. I promise."

The blonde breathed in and out a couple of times, before wincing and attempting to sit up. With Freddie's help, she could do so but with some difficulty.

They talked about the future, and what it was going to be like. Although it hurt the man to talk about something that involved no Sam Puckett in it, he was glad that she was grinning. Albeit very weak, but nonetheless it was a genuine smile.

Lastly, Spencer Shay shuffles in, and notices that Freddie and Sam are holding hands, talking to one another politely and well, completely unnatural for both the friends. However, he thought, this was special circumstance. With Sam on her last few minutes to live and all that.

"Spencer," she calls out. Freddie looks in his direction and nods curtly.

"Hi again Sam. Freddie."

"I'll see you in a moment," says the young man, smiling at the girl.

This was a very delicate time for all of them, especially Spencer.

It was all his fault, as Freddie had said earlier. His fault she was dying and he got to live, because of his stupidity, she was here, now, in this predicament. Her last few minutes spent with her closest friends.

Yet, she could forgive him so easily.

"Why?" Spencer asked quietly.

"Huh?"

"Why did you forgive me so easily?"

"Accidents are just that, Spence. No one can prevent them from happening."

"Wow. When did you get so wise?"

"I guess it's the 'death-bed' talking."

They both laughed, Sam not so loud as she usually did.

This caused his heart to twinge slightly, and he winced because of the slight pain. It wouldn't be as much pain as she'd be experiencing right now. Although, she didn't seem to hurt by it all. As Freddie said before though, she was always a strong woman.

He'd never see that pretty face around his apartment, he'd never hear the chit-chat between her and his little sister late at night, he'd never see the meat supply diminishing in his fridge. It was all his fault.

If only, he thought, if only he was looking before turning that corner. Before that truck had…

He shuddered at the memory.


	66. Opposite

_**Author's Note: I hope you get a kick out of this one. Enjoy. Review. Thanks.**_

_**Disclaimer: iCarly doesn't belong to me and nor does its characters. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

What do you get when you take the most careless woman and cross her with a very over-protective one?

Pam Puckett and Marissa Benson.

Sam's mom and Freddie's mom.

They had really different ideas on how their kids were to be raised.

Mrs Benson liked the "wrapping them up in cotton wool" idea.

Mrs Puckett like the "leaving them to grown up by themselves" idea.

Somehow though, Freddie and Sam became more and more attracted to each other, despite being complete opposites. But you know what they say: "Opposites attract".

Marissa and Pam met each other on the day of Sam and Freddie's wedding. It was chaos.

If only their kids had eloped, none of this fighting would have happened.

"You're delinquent of a daughter is marrying MY Freddiekins?"

"You're priss of a son is getting hitched to MY Sammy!"

"Unlikely!" both yelled simultaneously.

They both agreed, and both turned their backs on one another and grabbed their respective children.

Sam struggled out of her mother's strong grip. Freddie attempted to make a fuss, but after seeing his mom's facial expression, decided to give up.

Freddie's mom and Sam's mom.

First they raise their children to be complete opposites, and now, they're dragging these poor kids away from each other.

And so ends the woeful tale of how Sam and Freddie never married each other.

… **/…**

"**You mean that's it?"**

**Excuse me? Sam, I'm the author, I can end this story however I please. That's my prerogative.**

"**Isn't there supposed to be a good ending to this one, not depressing like "Last Hours"?"**

**Oh, now you're just name dropping, Freddie. **

"**But seriously. Can't Freddie and I have a happily ever after?"**

**Okay, what do YOU suggest Sam?**

"**Well, I pretty bummed about not having a wedding, so…"**

… **/…**

_Switching to Sam's POV:_

Later that night, when the two moms were sound asleep, I decided to go visit Freddie.

When I got to the Bushwell Plaza, I saw him sneaking down the stairs. He must have been coming to see me too!

My heart skipped a beat as I ran over to greet him.

"Sam!" Freddie shrieked. "You scared me!"

"Sorry, Freddie." I apologize quickly. "Why are you down here? Are you running away from your psycho mother?"

"Yeah. You running away too?"

"Uh huh."

"Wanna run away together?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

Grabbing each other's hands, we ran out of the apartment building, ran to the nearest bus and climbed aboard. We had no idea where it was heading, but really, when you're running away from your crazy mom, who cares?

Eventually, the vehicle pulled up in Los Angeles.

"LA?" Freddie questioned.

"Just go with it," I hiss.

The two of us jump off the bus and decide to stay at a hotel, which of course, was really dark, dirty and dingy. Like the same place my mom uses when she comes to town.

I'm gonna skip ahead a little. Because the rest about Freddie finding a job, and us finding a nice house to live in and a couple of cars to drive is super boring to listen to.

It was my big day. THE biggest day of my entire life. I was finally getting married to Freddie Benson. I would become a Benson.

There was a knock on the door. I open it, and there stands my best friend, Carly Shay.

"You didn't think I'd not come to your wedding Puckett," she says, with a huge grin. "Freddie told me everything. I think it's sweet that you guys did this."

"Thanks Shay," I reply, hugging her tightly. "But I didn't get you a fancy bridesmaid dress…"

"Don't worry. I've got one with me."

"You're the best Carls!"

So, again, skipping through the many preparations, like curling my hair, putting make up on my face and getting my wedding dress on. God, that was a task in itself. But finally, we both were climbing in the car and on our way.

When we got there, there was no sign of Freddie. Uh oh, I thought.

"Uh oh," says Carly, frowning. "Usually the bride is the one who's late. Not the groom."

"Well, he always was a bit of a girl," I comment and the two of us laugh.

… **/…**

**Does this story ever reach a conclusion?**

"**I'm getting there. But now, it's Freddie's turn to narrate the story. Freddie?"**

"**Alright. So I wasn't at the wedding yet…"**

… **/…**

_Switching to Freddie's POV:_

In fact, I was talking to Gibby, who had just drove from Seattle to be here for Sam's and my wedding.

"Nervous dude?" Gibby asked, tying his bow tie.

"Yeah, of course. But it's-"

"Fredward Benson!" a voice shouted.

Uh oh. It was my mom and also Sam's mom, looking like they were ready to kill. I backed up a little.

"Mom, Mrs Puckett, so nice to-"

"You did all of this just so you could marry my daughter?" Pam questioned.

I nod my head, and my mother gasps uncharacteristically and runs to hug me tightly.

"Oh my Gosh, my little Freddie is in love!" She gushes.

"Yeah," says Sam's mom, nodding her head. "Well, we better go and get us a good seat Marissa."

When they left, I turned to face Gibby, who had a look of confusion on his face. I guess it was mirroring my own expression.

"Didn't they hate each other before?"

"Yes Gibby."

"And now they're like… friends?"

"Yes Gibby."

"Wow, that's so weird."

"Yes Gibby."

Skipping to the part, when I was standing at the front of the aisle that had been created by the rows and rows of chairs that someone set up earlier, I held my breath and waited. In an hour or less, I'd be Sam's husband. I cannot tell you how long I had waited for this moment. Gibby nudged me, as the music started and I saw my best friend walking toward me.

"Wow, Carly's gorgeous," whispered Gibby and smiles at the girl, who smiles back.

Then it was the moment. Sam walking toward me, down the aisle, and grinning way too widely. I glanced across and saw my mother crying, and Sam's mother comforting her. She also seemed a little teary.

When she Was standing by my side, the whole ceremony began. Well, it was a celebration type of ceremony. Marriage. I never thought I'd see the day of myself being married to Samantha Puckett.

… **/…**

"**Aww, Freddie, that's so sweet."**

"**Thanks Sam. Hey author, do you mind finishing up for us?"**

**Sure, no problem. **

… **/…**

Marissa Benson and Pam Puckett.

Two of the most psychotic mothers on the face of the planet.

They were enemies, because their styles were so different. That hadn't changed.

Mrs Benson was still over-bearing, Mrs Puckett was still careless.

However, they became friends just because Pam's daughter and Marissa's son had run away to get married.

"To my delinquent of a daughter…" said Pam, with a laugh and raised her glass of champagne.

"…and to my priss of a son," said Marissa joining her friend's laugh, also raising a glass.

"Mom!" Sam and Freddie exclaimed simultaneously.

And so ends the longest tale I've told in a while.

Now both Pam and Marissa are both mother's AND mother in laws. They couldn't be more proud.


	67. iAm Jealous

_**Author's Note: I'm leaving this how it is… use the power of your 'I M A G I N A T I O N' to figure out what happened next. Enjoy and review. Thanks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

"What a load of baloney," said Samantha Puckett, resting her feet.

"Get your feet off me!" Fredward Benson exclaimed, and pushed the girl's legs harshly.

They were on the couch, surprise, surprise, and their best friend was out of her apartment. Apparently she was on a mystery date. Not to Carly Shay, but to her friends, Sam and Freddie. All she had said was to 'not kill each other' and 'keep the living room in one piece'.

Sam replaced her legs on the boy's lap once again, and he pushed them off him once again. They played this game over and over, until Freddie gave up finally. It was getting tiresome.

"So, Freddie," said Spencer, announcing his arrival in their silent staring contest. "How'd your date with Michelle go?"

The boy looked at the man, and his eyes went wide as they traveled from the spazzy artist to the blonde headed demon, who was now glaring at him, almost like she was jealous. Maybe she was, Freddie wouldn't know. Sam was a complicated creature, and you never could tell from a normal Sam to a jealous Sam.

When their best friend's older brother left to go check on something he was cooking in the kitchen, both teens turned to face on another. Freddie's mouth was opening and closing like a goldfish.

"A _date_ huh?" Sam questions him.

Freddie's hand wraps around his neck nervously, and gives her a fake smile.

"I didn't think that you'd… erm… care," he says, dropping his hand.

"Care? _Care?_ I don't c-care."

"Is that why your face is all red?"

"N-no! Shut up!"

"You're jealous Sam," says Freddie, poking her in the ribs.

"Gross! As if I'd be j-jealous of… of… I couldn't care less about who you're dating Fredward!"

Sam's hands clasped together, tightly. She fiddled with her fingers and took an interest on what they were actually watching on TV. Her feet remained on his lap though. There wasn't anyway that she was jealous.

Just because Freddie looked cute these days, and just because some freakish girl had been on a date with him, or he asked her out on a date, either way it didn't matter. It didn't mean anything. There was never a chance that he liked her. He couldn't. He secretly liked Sam, didn't he? She thought she was so sure.

"If you're not jealous," he said, with a little smile. "How come you're not making fun of me?"

"Be-because I know that you… I mean, I think that you… no. Let me start over. I know that you don't like this… Michelle girl."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I…. I just do, okay?"

There was a silence following. Once again, it was broken by Spencer Shay, who came in and seemed oblivious to the tension in his own living room. Sam and Freddie sighed simultaneously, but the man kept talking as if nothing was wrong.

"What's on TV? Anything good? I wonder… if Mari-belle and Annabelle became friends would they-"

"Spencer!" Sam and Freddie yelled at the same time.

"I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something important?" the man asked, confused.

"Yeah, you are," Freddie replied and Sam nodded wordlessly.

"Oh."

Spencer Shay stood up and shuffled to his own bedroom, muttering something about his little sister's friends and kicking him out of his own home. Or living room and favorite couch.

It was just the two of them, by themselves again. And an awkward silence as Freddie convinced himself to believe that Sam was jealous, and she herself denied that she was jealous just because some other mindless female was dating this boy. The one boy who she liked. She thought he wouldn't be dating anyone, because really, what nerd actually dates other human beings? And pretty girls at that?

"Sam, I know you think I can't date another human female species… but I can."

"Freddie," she says, finally looking at him and catching his gaze with her own. "I didn't want to ever, _ever_ say this but-"

The door opened, and in walked Carly, grinning from ear to ear. When she slammed the door behind her, she noticed her two best friends staring at her.

"I didn't know you guys would be here," she said, still smiling. "What are you two talking about?"

"Well," started Freddie.

"I was just-" started Sam.

"I had _the _best date ever!" Carly exclaimed, sitting between her two best friends.

Both Sam and Freddie looked at each other for a moment, shared a look that said "we'll continue our discussion later" and turned to face the talkative girl, who was laughing and carrying on like a pathetic school girl with a crush on a college guy.

"Gibby is like soooo romantic. Who knew?"

"Gibby?" Freddie questions, slowly.

"Why?" Sam asks her best friend. "Gibby is so weird."

"Yeah he's weird, hilariously funny and somewhat cute," babbled Carly. "I think I'm in love!"


	68. Pretty as a Princess

_**Author's Note: This was just a simple idea, but it became so much more. A little fluffier Seddie than what I usually do. Enjoy. Review. Thanks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters. Okay? Okay!**_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Sam had just been dropped off at Freddie's place, for his eighth birthday. She was also eight and in her pretty pink party dress. At that time, she loved wearing it, but her mom had told her that it was only for special.

"Why hello Samantha," Marissa said to the little blonde girl standing outside the apartment.

"Hello Mrs Benson," replies Sam, smiling.

Every time she came to visit her friend, his mother was always nice to her. This was another one of those times.

"What a lovely dress you're wearing. Is it new?"

"No ma'am, I've had this dress for a while now. Mommy said I could wear it, because today is a special day."

"Well, come in," says Marissa and motions for the girl to step foot into the very clean-kept living room.

Poking her head around a corner, and where the stair-case was and called out for her son.

"Freddie, guess who's here to see you?"

There was a stomping of footsteps, and Freddie appeared. He smiled when he saw Sam standing in his living room. The two waved at each other, and Mrs Benson made herself scarce into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday Freddie," says the young blonde, with a returning smile.

"Thanks," he replied. "Hey, you wanna see what I got for my birthday?"

"Sure!"

Sam and Freddie both ran upstairs and into his bedroom. There it sat. His very first TV.

"No way!" Sam exclaimed and climbed onto his bed, beginning to jump. "Your very own TV, and in your room?"

"Yeah," says the young boy and joined the jumping on his bed.

After a while of childish fun and lots of loud laughter, the two friends sat down, side by side and caught their breath. Then Sam lay back, letting her curly hair dangle over the other side of the bed. Freddie copied her.

"I'm sorry," she says. "I didn't get you anything for your birthday."

"It's okay Sam. You came to visit. That's as good as any gift."

There was a silence.

"Freddie?"

"Hmm?"

Sam leant over an kissed his cheek softly, and quickly, then pulled away. Her face went as pink as the coloring on her pretty part dress. Freddie's face matched too.

"Th-thanks…" he said.

"Happy birthday Freddie," she said with a little smile, and stood up to leave his room.

The boy, her best friend, sat up and pinched himself, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Nope. This was real.

"You look really pretty in that dress."

"Thank you Freddie," replies the girl, turning to face the boy.

"… like a princess…" he says and stands up to walk toward her. "…a beautiful princess…"

… /…

It was years later, and Ridgeway High was having their Prom.

Freddie and Sam were all dressed up nicely, and their best friend Carly was with them too. In fact, both of them, had grown apart during their younger years. Now though, the boy and girl-eight years ago, were finally ready to tell each other the truth.

They were sixteen. Freddie in a dark blue tux. Sam in a pretty red dress.

He never got to ask her to be his date, in fact she was asked by a few nice looking guys, but she turned each and every one down. None of them were that boy, whom she secretly loved with all her heart. Ever since he said:

"You look really pretty in that dress," says a deeper voice.

She turned around and found that exact same guy, who had grown considerably since the last time he said that to her. Freddie walked forward, and she found herself smiling, just like she had done eight years ago.

"…like a beautiful princess…"

"Freddie, I-"

"I got you something," he said, and out of nowhere appeared a corsage, with purple flowers on it. "May I?"

Sam raised her hand so Freddie could slip on the flower bracelet.

"So," she says as they walk slowly through the rose archway. "Got any plans for tonight?"

"Well, there's this prom… and I was wondering if… you'd like to go with me…"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Sam responds, and leans up to kiss his lips but pulls away.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asks. "Out of practice?"

The girl smirks and nods her head quickly. The boy leans down, wraps his arms around her and presses his lips to his, and this time she doesn't pull away from it. Instead she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls herself closer to him.

And it's just so magical.


	69. Part Five of Last Hours

_**Author's Note: The final chapter of this long one-shot. CAUTION: May contain 'tissue box' moments. Enjoy and review. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters. **_

RANDOM SHOTS

_It was always like Sam was the strong one, Sam was the invincible woman and also she was her very best friend and it had stayed that way since they first met back in the third grade. _

"_Oh Sam," sniffs Carly. "I'll miss you, you crazy, meat loving, psychopathic blonde."_

… /…

"_Please," she whispered. "Be nice to Spencer. He didn't mean to…"_

"_Sam, I don't-"_

"_Promise me, Freddie…"_

"_Okay," he finally says, with a sigh. "Fine. I promise."_

… _/…_

_Spencer would never again see that pretty face around his apartment, he'd never hear the chit-chat between her and his little sister late at night, he'd never see the meat supply diminishing in his fridge. It was all his fault. _

_If only, he thought, if only he was looking before turning that corner. Before that truck had… _

_He shuddered at the memory. _

A man in a white coat walked in, interrupting their conversation of silence.

"Dr Shmultz here. Miss Puckett. Have you said your goodbyes?"

The girl nodded, and she saw both Freddie and Carly walk in, looking very serious.

Spencer, Freddie and Carly gathered around Sam and they all gave her one big group hug for the last time.

"I love you. All of you. Spence, you've always been a big brother to me. Carly, you're more than a best friend. You've been a much better sister than Melanie ever has. And Freddie-"

"Sam? Sam!" Cried out a voice. It was her own mother.

"Mom! How did you-"

"This man called me," she said, patting Freddie's shoulder. "Sammy, honey. I wish I had been a much better mother. I can't help but-"

"Mom, I love you. Never forget that."

Both Pam and Sam hugged one another tightly, and Carly's eyes watered, remembering her own mom, who had died many years ago. But it still hurt to think about it sometimes.

"I'm sorry to break up this wonderful family moment," the doctor says, officially. "But it's time."

"No, please," begged Freddie. "Just one more minute. Please. I love her."

"Freddie," whispered Sam, he leans in closer to her. "I love you too. But it's time for me to go."

He knew she was right.

Doctor Smultz left them for a little bit longer. After all, he wasn't a total monster.

With one last look around at her mother, her best friend, her older brother-like father figure and her true love, she could tell someone was missing. But who?

Then, that someone came running in, almost out of breath.

"Carly, I heard the news. Is Sam oka- oh, hi Sam," says a shirtless boy.

"Gibby," they all cry out, and he goes to hug Sam quickly.

"Glad you could be here," says Carly, smiling at him and then dropped her smile. "It's time."

"Time? Already?" Gibby replies, looking concerned now.

The doctor comes in, looking somber.

"I'm afraid so," he says.

Gibby grabbed onto Carly's hand, Spencer comforted Pam and Freddie held tightly onto Sam's hand.

There was a slight pinch in Sam's arm. Her eye-lids began to droop slowly, and the pain was slowly vanishing, and the world before her was fading to black. Once more, she looked around at her friends and family, and weakly said 'goodbye'.

There was not one dry eye in that room, at that moment.

"I'll see you in heaven Samantha Puckett," whispered Freddie. "One day. We'll meet again."

"I. Love. You. Fred-"

That was it. Her last words and death had just cut them off suddenly. It was like some cruel joke. Freddie knelt down and kissed her forehead slowly, and brushed his fingers through her hair once more.

"Freddie, she's… gone." Carly sobbed. "My best friend is… g-gone."

"We'll all miss her." Gibby agreed, placing his arms around the brunette girl.

"Spencer," says the boy, turning to face the man, who's face is looking sorrowful. "I forgive you."

With that, like he had walked into the hospital earlier that same day, he walked out, slowly.

Freddie couldn't help but smile as he saw the rain drying up and the afternoon sun peering through the clouds. As he began his walk home, an unstoppable tear rolled down his face.

Tomorrow, he thought, is a brand new day.


	70. Diary Entry Six

_**Au****thor's Note: Another little diary entry. Still, Freddie hasn't got his diary back. Will Sam actually give it back to him? Enjoy and review. **_

_**Disclaimer: iCarly and its characters do not belong to me. **_

RANDOM SHOTS

_Hey hey Fredward's diary,_

_It's me again! I stole you, this time from Mrs Briggs desk drawer. Yeah, don't say I don't ever do anything nice for Freddie. Okay? But that's all he's getting from me. Not like I'm going to give it back to him. _

_Actually, I'm just going to shove it in his locker, and when he notices it, he'll feel like a total idiot. And then I'll laugh, because he'll be so confused. I love confusing people. Especially when that person in Fredlumps. He's so gullible. Ha ha!_

_Like when I made Carly send him an email about 'Clown Day' at school. Then my twin sister, Melanie had to come visit me, and ruin it for everyone. _

"_I think Freddie is cute and smart."_

_Remind you of anyone? An irritating girl by the name of Shannon. Gibby had a crush on that one, but she was "in love" with Freddie. Now, it was my own sister, Mel. It was still irritating to me. _

"_Mel, you can't like him!" I say, standing up and shaking her by the shoulders. _

"_Chillax Sam," she replies with a short laugh. "He totally likes you. Not me. I mean, all he talked about was you."_

"_That's because he thought you were me," I say, slapping my own forehead. _

"_What does that tell you sis?" Melanie asks, smiling smugly._

_I stare at her and wonder if she was right. If Freddie couldn't stop talking about me, and telling Mel everything about mine and his weird relationship. Okay, okay, shut up. We don't exactly have a "relationship"… well it's one of love/hate. Or hate/love. Something like that. _

_Now, I'm sitting in my own room, thinking about him. Hey! Not like that you sick person! Ew. _

"…_he thought you were me…. You were me…. Freddie asked Mel out on a date…"_

_The words echoed in my mind. He thought I was my sister, and yet he asked her out on a date. Wow. I can't believe that he would do something like that just to prove that I was trying to trick him again, with that whole gullible thing. He really was the most gullible guy in all of Seattle. _

_Carly asked me if I was okay with Fredward dating Melanie. I wasn't okay with it, no not at all. And Mel knew that. You think I wouldn't tell my sister about my completely secret crush? Now she was purposely dating Freddie, the one boy whom I liked, but was too afraid or proud to admit any sort of feeling toward. This irked me to no end. This was annoying me so much, and my best friend could tell._

"_You're not gullible, there's no Melanie, AND you're too smart for me."_

"_That's right," replied Freddie, smugly. "Bye ladies."_

_Diary, if I could tell you one thing, its that what he had just said, or what he told me to say, made me smile on the inside. I almost gave it away with an outside smile, but caught myself just in time. _

_Later that week, things were back to normal. Mel had gone back home, to her boarding school and Freddie and I were fighting non-stop once more. Yup, as I said, things were definitely back to normal._

_Oh, I think someone's come to visit me. Probably Carls come to talk to me about "boy issues" or something ridiculous like that. _

_By the way, the next person who's gonna write in this book, will be Fredweird so… it's been fun but parting is such sweet sorrow and all that chiz from that old famous guy everyone knows about but doesn't know his strange language. I bet Freddie knows his name. Because he's smart._

_No, that was not just a compliment from the bad-ass Samantha Puckett. _

_Got to go. Later!_

_Sam out. _


	71. Return to Weirdness

**_Author's Note: This is a short story. Enjoy. Review please. _**

**_Disclaimer: If iCarly and its characters belong to me, then I am a spaghetti taco. _**

_RANDOM SHOTS_

I was coming home to Seattle. I had spent about three years abroad in London for quite sometime.

My two best friends were waiting at the arrivals gate, and I ran up to hug both of them. They pulled back from me slowly with great big smiles.

"How have you been?" Freddie asked me.

"What did you see while you were there?" Sam asked as well. "Tell us everything!"

Wow, I thought. They were all glad and not arguing for once. Almost as if they got along with each other now. But no, that can't be right. Can it?

I shrug this thought off and we all make our way to the Bushwell Plaza and Spencer is waiting on the couch. The minute we walk inside the apartment, he jumps up and tackles me in a hug.

" I missed you so much little sister!"

"Aww, I missed you too crazy brother," I respond. "I better go put this bag in my room. I'll be right back."

After doing what I said I was going to do, I head back down stairs, and I see Sam and Freddie _kissing. _

Okay, this is totally weird, I thought, immediately hiding behind the kitchen counter.

"Freddie-bear," says Sam's voice. Freddie-bear? I mouth to myself in confusion.

"Yes Sammy?"

"We should really tell Carls what's happened."

"Too right you should!" I exclaim, jumping up from my hiding position and scaring my friends.

"Carly, we didn't know you were-" began Freddie.

"So you two are dating now?" I question, walking over to confront both of them.

"Yes," they say at the same time and look at one another.

Whoa. You go away for three years and your two best friends who were total enemies before are now boyfriend and girlfriend.

Weird, or what?


	72. Real Momma

_**Author's Note: This is REAL short. Enjoy and review. Thanks. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

"I'm a father," announced Freddie to everyone out in the corridor of the hospital that cared to listen. "I have a daughter! I'm a father!"

It was time for Samantha to get some rest. Before she did though, she asked the nurse if she could look at her baby one last time. The nurse carefully carried the precious creature over to a waiting Sam.

"Hello little one," she whispered gently.

Freddie walked into the ward, and over to where his wife was laying. She looked up and smiled when she saw him. Despite how much they fought, today, Sam felt more in love with her husband than she ever did.

"You need some sleep darling," he says, concerned.

"I know. But I just wanted to…" here she let out a wide yawn. "…say hello again to our little baby girl."

The baby was resting peacefully in her arms, and the man leaned over to get a better look at the little bundle of joy. Their tiny little daughter. Eliza Marie Benson. She was the most special thing he had in his life, or second most special thing. First being Sam of course. He kissed her on the lips.

"Why are you crying, dear?" Freddie asks quietly.

"Because," replies Sam, with tears filling her eyes, then rolling down her cheeks. A soft smile spreads across her face. "I'm a _real _momma now."


	73. Going the Ninja Style

_**Author's Note: This was completely random. I'm just going to say, although Sam appears cool and almost "sophisticated" I am strongly against smoking. Don't do it. It's very bad for your health. Enjoy reading and reviews (as always) are appreciated. Thanks. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or its characters. Or Grease and its characters.**_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Freddie's POV:

I took note of her appearance.

Sitting on the hood of the iCarly prop car, dressed in tight black clothes revealing all her curves, a cigarette hanging from her mouth. She reaches up to take it out and blows a whole heap of smoke in my direction.

Completely bad-ass. Completely Sam Puckett.

It almost reminded me of that character Sandy from that movie we watched last night: Grease. When she went from good to "bad" and to impress what's-his-name, the hot guy with an awesome haircut. Oh yeah, it's Danny.

Okay, I _really_ have to stop spending so much time with girls.

Speaking of girls, I should have known that "girly" phase of Sam's was too good to be true. Or was that her twin sister. Now what was that name again, Mary-Anne? Melody? Melanie. It was Melanie. A fragile and delicate version of Sam. What wasn't to like? The girl was pretty, knew how to be a proper lady, and was nice like Carly Shay. At the same time, she looked like a spitting image of Samantha.

Honestly, there was so much wrong with the whole picture of falling in love with your crush's sister.

Right now, my thoughts were focused solely on this image of the bad girl in front of me, sliding off the car and walking slowly over to where I was standing. As soon as her fingers gripped the front of my shirt, I gulped nervously.

"Whatsamatter Benson?" she asks, coyly.

Once again, I spluttered from the smoke blowing out from her un-glossed, bitten lips. She was always biting down on them because that was a habit of hers. A nervous habit. They looked especially chewed on today.

"Nothing Puckett," I respond, grinning much too widely. "Just trying to figure you out."

My face is about to split in half. I can just feel it. It's not quite a content smile either, it's a crazed grin.

"You and I both know I'm… complicated."

"Sam, you're like a mystery novel, full of suspense… and what's happens next… but you're not complicated."

"Your words confuse me nub," she replies, cocking her head to the side. "They _always_ confuse me."

Whenever she did that, it reminded me of a lost puppy, looking for a reason to find its owners. It was cute, and most certainly alluring.

I lean in slowly, but Sam pulls back knowing full well what's going on in my mind. Her hand reaches as if to almost gently stroke my face. Instead, and I blame myself for not seeing it coming, she gives me one huge slap.

I would have asked her 'why', but that would have proved to be a complete waste of time. Just like enquiring about her worse habit now, smoking. Pointless. So I dismiss it, just like my real feelings for her.

"So, to what do I owe this late afternoon pleasure?"

"I'm hiding from Greg," she says, walking back and throws herself carelessly onto the pile of beanbags.

"…and Greg is…." I reply, clearly not knowing who she was talking about.

"Some guy who's stalking me, or something. I don't know. Anyways. He won't find me here."

Wait, rewind that, and then push the pause button.

"You have a _stalker_ and you're not going to the police about this?"

My concern is just exploding out of me, and it's uncontrollable. Unstoppable. It's not my fault the girl is so hopeless with her own petite self.

I mean, right now she could be out on the streets and trying to beat up two trucker guys with a single toothpick-don't ask me how that would work-and instead she's hiding from one pathetic little kid, here in the iCarly studio, with me. I love it how life sometimes throws you a bone. You know, if we were dogs, and because dogs like…. Oh never mind.

"Can't," says Sam, shrugging as if it's no big deal. "Besides I'm still on record for that _incident_."

Oh yeah, I thought. That _incident_. How could I forget. Actually I did forget about it, but that's only because she decided to not share what actually happened on that night between her house and her late night visit over to Carly's apartment.

Sam was always popping into the Shay home unannounced. It wasn't just them though. Once she even penetrated MY inner-sanctum. Geez. The one place I could be away from her abusive behavior, and she just had to come and ruin the peace.

"What did you actually-"

"Shhh," she hisses, and her eyes dart to the elevator. "Someone's coming."

Like a flash of lightning and she was gone. Up and out of the lazy position and hiding again. Well, I didn't see her anywhere. That woman would make a brilliant ninja one day. Even if she wasn't invisible.

"Sam?" I whisper, dropping to my hands and knees.

A tip of a black and white converse sneaker can be seen. I sneak behind the car and suddenly…. W H A M!

There's an acute throbbing on my head and my eyes water from the pain.

"Arrrrrggghhhh!" Sam screamed.

"OWW!" I howl, patting the top of my head and grab her arm quickly. "Sam it's ME!"

The girl looked at me, smiled and pulled me further behind the car, whispering furiously all the things I had to remember about 'being quiet' and 'stealthy'. I snorted but getting a jab in the side from this crazy blonde, I shut my mouth and breathed through my nose.

"Why isn't anyone coming?" Sam whispers.

By now the cigarette is finished and now the smell of smoke is hanging around.

"Maybe they decided to vanish into thin air," I chuckle.

"This is _serious _Fredward! If this boy finds me… I'm a goner!"

Her bright blue eyes are widened, and mine probably are too. This IS a serious situation we're both caught in.

"…and also… he's totally annoying…" she adds, with a roll of her eyes.

After a little while, being scrunched up in a tight little ball, I was cramping up. I let Sam know, and she sighed, admitting the exact same thing. We both stood up, and found an empty room. Deciding that no enemy would be "attacking" anytime soon, we made our way out into the open space once again, and stretched ourselves out on the beanbags.

When I saw that our hands were close to pressing together, I moved mine just half an inch closer to hers. It went unnoticed. Or so I thought. Sam rolled onto her stomach and turned to look at me, doing that cute puppy dog thing with the tilting of the head.

"What?" I ask, leaning closer to her face.

"Nothing. It's just… n-nothing." Sam replies, hesitantly.

One thing I know about Samantha Puckett, it's that she definitely doesn't get nervous about anything. So whatever she was going to say, was probably very emotional and heartfelt. Instead of gut-wrenching.

I decide to risk the personal space surrounding the girl and lean my face a lot closer to hers.

My heart was about to pound right out of my ribcage and burst through with excitement. I couldn't help but feel this way while around the blonde headed demon. It was something about her adventurous spirit and good looks-I won't deny it- that attracted me to Sam.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Sam stutters.

A stutter? Fatal mistake in the world of invisible ninjas. All trainees know that rule. It's simple.

"Shhh," I hush her, just like she had done previously but my finger attached itself to her lips. "Don't. Speak."

Before I could stop myself or before identifying where this new-found confidence was coming from, my mouth was on hers, kissing her. She, at first, was in shock and was probably staring at me. That was until I cautiously placed one of my hands to the back of her, and run my fingers through that wild mane of hers. Eventually, she warmed up to it, and kissed me back.

Pretty soon she was lying on her back, and was bending my head down and continued kissing her. If only, I thought, if only this bliss could last forever.

However because she's Sam, and I'm Freddie, the world has an ironic way of not helping you out when you need it most. This, was one of those times. After Sam pushed against my chest, and I pulled her up into a sitting position, it all ended.

Standing up, she brushed her hands against her pants and went to place herself back on top of the prop car, one leg bent to her chest, and the other dangling down the side loosely. Reaching for her purse behind her, she gets out a box and pulls out another cigarette and lights it up without looking at me.

Yup. Her appearance is still totally bad-ass and completely Samantha Puckett. Just the way I like my blonde headed demon. Just the way I like her.


	74. The Hill

**_Author's Note: Sorry. I don't know why I'm writing all these short shots. Hmm. Enjoy. Review please. _**

**_By The Way: Thank you sooooo much to all those adorable and wonderful readers who took time out to review my stories. Love you all! 100 reviews already? Yeah baby yeah! (If you've watched 'Austin Powers', you'd know where I got that line from… if not. Oh well. It's still cool to say.)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters. _**

_RANDOM SHOTS_

There was a hill.

Sam and Freddie decided to have race down that hill.

Down that hill, Sam and Freddie decided that their race needed more of an obstacle course.

While doing the race, stumbling down that hill, through their newly made obstacle course at the same time both Sam and Freddie tripped over a huge rock.

Both Sam and Freddie after stumbling on a huge rock, while still racing through their obstacle course, down the steep hill at an alarmingly break-necking speed, the two crashed into one another.

Crashing into one another and racing down the steep part of the hill at an alarmingly break-necking speed , Sam and Freddie had just stumbled on a huge rock, that was part of their made up obstacle course and ended up collapsing onto the grass below, Sam on top of Freddie.

After deciding to race down a hill with a poorly designed obstacle course which included a large sized rock, which consequently left Sam and Freddie to stumble over, crash into one another and continue to run at an alarmingly break-necking speed, now the two were in an awkward position with the girl staring down at the boy. They slowly lean in and for once, they aren't angry at each other.

The moment both their lips touch, and all the race, the huge rock, the obstacle course and the hill are forgotten. Sam and Freddie are alone, and in a magical place where nothing or no one can come between them.

Just because… there was a hill.


	75. Change of Heart

_**Author's Note: Sam's date with Pete. Don't worry though. It's still related to Seddie. Enjoy. Review. Thanks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Sam's POV:

Finally, I was here with Pete on his uncle's boat. What can I say? I _love_ boat food. But I couldn't help thinking that something was out of place with this whole situation. Some one was missing from it.

"Sam," says a voice, and a fist makes contact with my shoulder. "What's up dude?"

"Oh," I reply. "Nothing."

Remembering everything Carly had taught me about being "girly", I stood up straight and gave him one of my biggest smiles, batting my eyelashes and twirling my hair for effect. This was totally not me. I saw Pete's face lighting up and it encouraged me to continue the whole façade.

"Well that's good," he whispers, taking my hand.

I don't blush. I'm supposed to be blushing here. But I'm not. Or so Carly keeps saying anyways.

Maybe because he's not the right guy. Maybe because I would much prefer a certain 'nerd' to take me by the hand instead.

Call me a "hopeless romantic" but I _am_ a girl and as such, I'm prone to such fantasies. Seriously, who wouldn't want to be 'swept off their feet' by a 'handsome prince' and then live 'happily ever after'?

When Pete starts leaning in, my mind flashes back to couple of months ago.

"… _I was just gonna say-"_

"_That we should kiss?"_

"_You're gonna break my arm now, right?"_

"_No."_

I shake this thought and focus on the guy's lips almost connecting to mine.

"…_we go back to hating each other as soon as it's over…"_

"_Totally. And we never tell anyone."_

Pulling back slowly, and away from the boy in front of me. This was wrong. I couldn't be kissing Pete. I just thought that he was cute. That's it.

Was it because I had fallen in love with Fre… Fre… oh I can't say it! I should say it. But I won't. Dagnammit, I'm just gonna say it!

I've fallen in love with Freddie.

Now, I feel stupid. As I sit down, feeling a little sick to the stomach and oh so light-headed from my realization.

"Are you okay?" Pete asks, also sitting down beside me.

"Fine."

"Why'd you-"

"I'm sorry Pete. This has been such a nice date and all but-"

"Aw man," says the guy, clearly upset. "This _always _happens."

Okay, so I felt really sorry for just blowing him off after he had treated me so nicely. I smile and turn to face him, putting a hand on top of his gently.

"You'll find a better girl," I reply in a soft voice. Also very unlike me. I lean over and peck his cheek. "I have to go now."

Standing up, I start to leave, when his voice stops me.

"Sam?"

I turn to face him, one last time. "Yes Pete?"

"I hope Freddie is worth it."

Instead of denying it, I nod my head with a small smile.

"I know Freddie is worth it."

And with that my boat date ended. I made my way back to the Bushwell Plaza, probably where an anxious Carly was waiting up, on her couch.

I entered the apartment and sure enough, my best friend and Freddie were both sitting on the couch. They looked a little worried when they saw me enter.

"Sam, are you okay? What happened?" Carly asked suddenly. "Why aren't you on your date with Pete?"

Freddie looked up at me with a half smile, and our eyes seemed to find each other. Even though our best friend was still firing questions at me, I wasn't paying much attention to her.

"…well?"

"Sorry Carls," I say, turning to face her. "I guess I didn't want to date Pete after all."

"Did you change your mind?"

"It was more of a…" I began to say, but trailed off.

"…change of heart?" Freddie finished for me.

My gaze went from Carly to Freddie in a split moment.

"If you say so," I shrug, and sit down next to him on the couch. "Carls I'm hungry."

Carly rolls her eyes, and smirks knowingly.

"Only you could be hungry right after a date," she says, teasingly. "I'll be right back."

There's a little bit of silence until the guy next to me speaks up once again. But in a whisper.

"You're not really hungry. Are you?"

"Benson," I snort, and shove him, with less force than I usually do. "You don't know everything."

I'm right. When am I ever wrong? Don't answer that question, it was rhetorical.


	76. Take Us to the Zoo

_**Author's Note: I'm going to the zoo today, so that was my kind of inspiration for this story. Enjoy. And review. I do appreciate the constructive criticism as well as the nicer ones too. It helps me improve my writing. Thanks! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Spencer Shay was the most childish adult that lived in Seattle, and perhaps all of America combined.

That's why, when he suggested to Carly, Sam and Freddie that they should do a live web-cast at the zoo, not one of them asked 'why'. Although Sam may have had a few choice words about it.

"Okay," sighed Carly. "I guess we should pack some lunch to take with us."

"Yaaaaay!"

Freddie and Sam exchanged glances and almost burst into silent fits of laughter. Noticing their best friend's serious face, they stopped grinning and put on serious expressions instead. Apparently, or so Carly had told them, this kid behavior was a coping mechanism. Spencer had recently been dumped, and he was trying to forget how sad he was by acting like a child.

The rest of the day was spent at the zoo. Looking at animals and just having some good old fun. Spencer wasn't having a good time though. No matter how much he tried to distract himself, he couldn't take his mind off of what had happened to him a whole two weeks ago now.

Carly was just relieved that he was finally out of the house and not still moping around like a teenage girl because her boyfriend had just broken up with her. She should know all about that. But that's another story.

"Hey it's the kids from iCarly!"

They turn around and find a large-proportioned guy, with a big camera around his neck and a brightly colored Hawaiian shirt which he happened to be wearing. He looked like a true tourist.

"Bob! Calm down. Don't get all 'hyped up'. remember what happened last time?"

His wife was about the same size as him, and was wearing a matching shirt, but no camera. Her face wore a look of disapproval at her husband's madness. This wasn't the first time he'd gone all crazy just to say 'hello' to a bunch of celebrities. She frowned at the memory of herself trying to restrain her husband from Taylor Swift and Tim McGraw. It was a nightmare!

"Suzie, honey," he said, loudly. "I really want to meet the-"

"No! Now come on, we have to find Billy."

The woman dragged her protesting husband far away from where Freddie, Carly and Sam were starting their live web-cast. Since that's what they had come here to do in the first place. Sam took a look around and she saw Carly's older brother sitting all by himself. She nudged her best friend.

"Ow! Sam that was-"

"Spencer's still all sad and stuff. What do we do?"

"Umm," the girl was in thought and then clicked her fingers suddenly. "I've got it!"

After beginning their show, Carly walked over to where Spencer was, Sam followed, along with Freddie with the camera in tow, still filming the happenings.

"We're gonna interview my _incredibly handsome…_" starts off Carly.

"…_awesomely creative_…" interludes Sam.

"…And _very much single_… older brother…"

"Spencer Shay!" Sam and Carly say together, and Sam clicks the button on her remote for applause and cheering.

Freddie smirks at the two girls and focuses the camera's attention on the depressed looking man. Maybe not such a good idea to let all the 'single ladies' out in the wide world of the internet how sad he was.

"Hey." Spencer replies in mono-tone.

Sam and Carly's faces took on "this is an awkward moment" type of expressions.

"Okay," says Sam slowly. "While we talk to Spencer, Freddie's gonna film the monkeys. Over there."

"But Sam," he starts to hiss. "I don't-"

"Go. Over. There. Now!"

The girl is pointing to the cages, and with a rather fearsome look in her eye. Freddie doesn't try to argue anymore, because he knew that he'd be talking to the monkeys from _inside_ their cage. He shuddered and ran off.

Meanwhile…

"Spence, you gotta snap out of this," says Carly.

"Don't make us find you a really hot chick to date," threatened Sam. "Because… oh hey! Free hot dogs…"

"Sam! Can you stop thinking about your stomach for one second?"

The blonde narrows her eyes, takes a quick glance at Freddie, who's doing some close ups of monkey faces. He's rather _cute_ today, she thinks for about a second. Afterwards she faces her best friend and smirks.

"Yup," nods Sam. "Done. Now, what about these hot dogs?"

Carly rolls her eyes and looks amused. She turns to face Spencer… but he's gone!

"Erm, where's Spencer?"

Sam scans the surrounds and eventually her eyes zone in on Carly's older brother and he's talking to some red-headed woman. She kind of looks okay. Not too good-looking. But what do you expect for a "rebound date"? As Carly finds him too, she sighs lightly and grins.

"Aww," she coos. "That's so sweet! Sam, your plan worked!"

"Duh. My plans _always _work. Wait… what plan?"

Carly giggles and slaps Sam on the back not harshly. "For Spencer to find a different girl to date, of course!"

"Oh."

Just then Freddie approaches with three delicious looking food items. Carly smiles, and Sam looks confused at her, until her friend points at the boy standing beside them.

"Here," he said. "I thought you girls might be hungry."

"Thanks Freddie," replies Carly, taking one.

"Oh my God! I. Love you!"

Sam snatches hers and begins to wolf it down like it's her very last meal. With her mouth full of bread, sausage, ketchup and mustard, the girl is stopped by her best friend. Noticing the confusion on both Freddie and Carly's faces of her previous statement, Sam immediately realized what she had said.

"You love Freddie?" Carly asked, clearly enjoying this embarrassing moment of Sam's. "That's a new one."

While Sam tries but fails to stammer and stutter her way out of it, Freddie's mouth is dropped wide open. Completely speechless. Then Spencer and his "girlfriend" skip over to all three of them. Not knowing how awkward a situation they were walking in on, they began to blabber on and on about how happy they were together and blah, blah, blah.

"Ooh, is that the time? I have to go. See you later Spencer." the woman says, pecking him on the lips quickly.

"Yes. You will see me later." Spencer replied, in a daze from had just happened.

Carly, a red-faced Sam and a gob-smacked Freddie all turned to face Spencer Shay. They all could have had question marks on their faces, because they were so confused by what had just happened. And so quick too.

"Well, I'm going to get me a hot-dog!" Spencer cries out suddenly, and dashes away from the trio.

This left all three wondering why on earth they agreed to come to the zoo and do a live web show about it in the first place.


	77. Mistakes Part 1

_**Author's Note: I did it again. Made an incredibly long one shot, which had to be cut into separate pieces. Hope you enjoy it. Review. Thanks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters. But Dan does. He's awesome.**_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Marriage is the combining of two people that presumably are hopelessly in love with each other.

It was the day of Freddie's wedding.

Carly was fussing over him.

"Carly seriously," he said, pushing her hands away from his neck. "My bowtie is fine!"

"Just let me-"

"No!"

"Fine!"

"Thank you!"

When Freddie turned around to face the mirror, and do some adjusting to his tie, himself and then realizes the brunette is no longer in the room with him. He smiles. Probably Gibby needed some help with _his_ bowtie too. Those two had been getting pretty close lately.

"You actually look handsome in that tux," says a voice behind him.

"Thanks I-" Freddie broke off mid-sentence. "Sam? What are you doing here?"

"Came to witness the dork and dorkess get hitched."

"Sam, she's not a… wait, did you say 'dorkess'?"

"Sure did," the woman replies, nodding her head with a smirk. "Actually I'm not staying."

"Oh," says Freddie looking slightly disappointed. "Why not?"

"Umm, Freddie… I'm your ex-girlfriend. How do you think I feel about you getting married to some woman?"

"Are you saying that you still-"

"No!" Sam yells quickly.

"Then why are you saying all of this?"

"God. I thought _you_ were the smart one. We dated for three years… it's hard for those feelings to just… vanish without a trace."

"So you are still in love with me."

She stares at the man, and finally nods her head. It was hopeless lying to Freddie, since he knew her all too well. Sam smiles and Freddie frowns, running his fingers through his hair, frustrated.

"Sam, I'm getting _married_, to Abby. Sweet, intelligent, kind-hearted Abigail Monters, and you decide to tell me this now?"

Sam, for once in her life was not about to punch Freddie in the face. Instead she backed into the sofa and sat down on it. Devastated from what he had just told her.

"I know. I'm sorry. But I just don't want you throwing your pathetic little misery you call your life away."

"Thanks for your concern. Now, if you'll _excuse _me, I have a wedding to attend."

Freddie left the room and wondered whether he sounded too mean, saying all of that to his friend. Yes, after all the dating and such, they were still friends. Sort of. Sam watched as he left her behind.

Little did she know, there was a surprise waiting for Freddie at the altar.


	78. Aliens!

**_Author's Note: This seems unfinished somehow. But I think it still works… Enjoy. Review. Thanks._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters. _**

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Sam's POV:

I stare at him while sitting cross-legged on his bed and wonder if he'll ever stop being such a smart-ass. A nerd, in other words. Of course, his smartness and boyish cute smile had nothing to do with this feeling I got while around him. It was unidentifiable. Kind of like the alien space ship he used to scan the skies for.

_We were about eleven, I think, and our parents had taken us on a family vacation. This was the most epic of all family vacations. The Bensons and the Pucketts. _

_One night, when Melanie, Mom and Dad were all sound asleep in our tent, I decided to go and annoy Freddie. Yes, it was always a favorite pastime of mine. It never gets old either. Like yesterday, I put a spider in his pocket. I tell you, he wasn't expecting to find that in there. Sorry, where was I? oh yes. Going to find the nerd kid._

_There he was, set up with a telescope his father had given him for his ninth birthday. He was always interested in the solar system. I always watched with curiosity as he fiddled with levers and knobs, peering through that telescope. _

"_Psst," I hiss. "Freddie!"_

_He turns around, startled by my loud whispering. Okay, I know it sounds like a contradiction. But I've heard people speaking in loud whispers before. And usually their conversations are very important and top secret. _

"_Sam! What are you doing here?" _

"_Well… I was gonna prank you. But now, I think I'll just sit right here and pretend to care what you're doing. By the way, what are you doing here?"_

_I settled myself down next to him, and peered up at the sky. He copied my actions, and then went over to the set up telescope to probably look at the stars more closely. _

"_No sign of aliens," he muttered, loud enough for me to hear. _

"_Aliens?" I ask, with a scornful laugh. "They aren't real Freddie."_

_The boy stepped away from the telescope and showed a frown on his face, kind of disappointed that I could say something like that and laugh in his face. What was he expecting? A scared reaction? Me to run away screaming "WE'RE ALL UNDER ATTACK!" and never return? Sometimes, I swear, he was so stupid. _

"_You won't be laughing when they come to invade the planet," he said, with a tone of seriousness. _

"_Oh sure. Help! Help! The aliens are coming to take me away. Help!" I say, mocking his ridiculous notion. _

So getting back to present day now. He was still obsessed with aliens, and their plan to invade the Earth and take over the brains of humankind everywhere. Scary? No. Weird and pathetic? Yeah. But there I was, sitting on his bed, Indian style, and being curious as I watched him.

He gasped in shock, and stepped away from the telescope. The same one he'd had for five years now.

"What? Did you see your future mother-in-law?" I say, jokingly.

"A….a….a…." he stammers, white-faced.

"Still on the alien thing?"

"Look for yourself!"

While grumbling about him telling me to do something that was obviously driving him crazy, I rolled my eyes and hopped off his bed, only to walk over to where he had set up the telescope. I peered inside it.

There I saw a green blob, floating along aimlessly. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

It was an _alien_!

Jumping back suddenly and shrieking "the aliens are coming! The aliens are coming!" and then running around like idiots, panicking that the world's end was nearer than we had thought.

Eventually, because we both weren't looking where we were going, I collided into Freddie, sending us flying to the ground, and tangled together in one mess of a heap. His face was showing fear, and I'm sure it showed on my face too. Not that I'd say it a loud of course.

"Freddie. The world is ending. What do we do?" I ask him, trying to get my voice to sound normal. But failing.

"Not a lot. But when they do come… we need to arm ourselves with weapons." Freddie explains, quietly.

Our faces are quite close to each other's by now, and I can almost taste his breath on my own tongue. I leant down even further, my lips about to touch his, but I pull back a little. Somehow, given our certain 'circumstances' and 'situation', you know, the world ending and aliens invading everything and all that, I found myself thinking: if I didn't tell him now, I'd never do it.

"Freddie."

"… but we need to beware of the…"

"Freddie."

"… oh and their leader is going to be…"

"Freddie!"

"What?"

"I have a c-"

"Wait just a moment," he says, suddenly.

My voice was cut off as he pushed me off of him, and went to check the telescope yet again. Instead of panicking this time, Freddie stepped back, and looked down at me, as I was still sitting on the floor and hadn't moved.

"No alien invasion. I just forgot to clean the lens."

We both laugh together, and then sit on his bed, side by side. Finally, his eyes meet mine, and it seems he wants to tell me something important, but is too afraid. I know how he feels. Believe me.

"What were you saying before?" he asked me.

"Before what?"

There was no way he was going to find out the truth now. Well, come on, the world wasn't ending anytime soon, and the aliens were now non-existent. What was the point of throwing myself at him like some desperate woman? I was _not_ desperate, far from it in fact.

No, I wasn't going to tell him anything.

"Never mind then." Freddie replies, shrugging and his gaze met mine. "You staying for dinner?"

"Spaghetti Tacos?" I question him, softly.

"Of course."

"Well then, I'll stay."

Before standing up, I grab his face, and pull it toward me, pucker my lips, close my eyes and give him one big kiss on the lips. After I release his head back to its original position and stand up. I can tell by the shocked and stunned expression on his face, that Freddie wasn't expecting that in one million light years.

"I… you… me…. Who… What… How?" he stuttered and stammered.

"Let's go," I say. "Spaghetti Tacos wait for no living creature."

What? I said I wouldn't _tell _him anything. Never said I wouldn't show him anything instead.


	79. Catch A Falling Heart

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long waits between these one-shots. This is just a little one. Enjoy. Review. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Fredward Benson, commonly known as Freddie, usually hung out with two girls. Carly and Sam.

It was common knowledge that something was bound to happen between Freddie and one of them.

… /…

The girl next door.

She's flawless, she's almost perfect, she's graceful and poised, she's pretty.

He thought he was in love with her (for many years).

… /…

…and then there was…

… /…

The girl not next door.

She loves a good fight, she's aggressive, she eats like a pig, she's slightly lovable in an annoying way.

He refuses to believe that he's falling in love with her.

… /…

It was strange for Freddie to think of the girl as just a friend, or anything more than that.

But everyone knows that when you're in love, or falling in love, there is no way of catching yourself.


	80. Diary Entry Seven

_**Author's Note: Woah. What is going on with Freddie's diary? Will he ever get it back?**_

_**Disclaimer: iCarly? Not mine. Its characters? Not mine. Earth? Not mine. My brain? Not… wait… that IS mine. **_

RANDOM SHOTS

_This is Freddie's diary?_

_Oops. I think I must have picked it up along with Sam's text books she purposely left behind in the classroom today. Sorry about that Freddie. But it's a good thing that I came along and took it before some strange hobo found it. _

_Ha ha ha. Hobo. What? It's a funny word. Even Spencer laughs after saying it, or hearing someone else say it. _

_Anyway, I should probably give this back to Freddie. Or maybe, like Sam and Mrs Briggs I should write a little something in here myself. Hmm. What to write though. _

_By the way, it was my idea for Freddie to start writing his feelings in here. It makes him show his "feminine side" or something. Don't even TRY to insult him on that Sam! Even though you do your darned best to find a new way of making his life a misery. _

_Like the time that she told everyone he never kissed anyone. Or the time that she almost electrocuted Freddie with some new alarm system she installed by herself. Even though it was totally against the school rules. Believe me, Freddie's diary, there has been a lot more that I can list. But I won't bore you with all that. _

_Oh. My. Gosh. _

_I just read what Freddie wrote in here. I'm shocked, I'm stunned. I'm speechless. _

…_Okay, so I'm not entirely speechless. I have quite a lot to say about that. But I won't. because this is Freddie's diary, and I don't have right to remain silent. _

_Wait. That's not how it goes. I HAVE the right to remain silent. _

_He actually noticed how nice Sam's blue eyes are. I mean, let's face it, the girl is actually cute. Comparing her to me, would be impossible, because we're both the same in looks. Well, she's blonde and I'm brunette. _

_But anyway. _

_Freddie and Sam. Sam and Freddie. Huh. It kind of fits doesn't it? She's evil. He's not. He's smart. She's… well not dumb per se, but… she could try a little harder in school and pick up her grades a bit. Opposite but the same. Sort of. They balance each other out, don't they? Well, I think they do. _

_My goodness, I've written so much and I wasn't meant to write anything in here. Oh well. _

_Sorry again Freddie. I know this is your diary. _

_Hugs from your FRIEND,_

_Carly._

PS-

This is your worst nightmare… Just kidding. It's Spencer Shay.

Freddo, just giving you a piece of advice here. Real men don't own diaries. That's all I have to say.

Spence signing off.

_Carly here again. I apologize for my older brother's weirdness Freddie. Bye. _


	81. iOMG Speculation

_**Author's Note: Now, I apologize for not uploading a one shot sooner. Hopefully this will make up for it. This is what I think will happen. Well, kind of. You may have watched the promo for the upcoming episode of iCarly. If you haven't, go watch it now! Trust me, I'm still in shock from watching it. So, go, now! Enjoy and review. Thanks. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters.**_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

It was the day she'd been waiting for. Yet she had no idea it would happen.

Sam was really annoyed, or at least more than usual. See, after firing Cort, their idiot intern, yeah, the one who bagged lemonade and wrote on Freddie's Pear Pad with a permanent marker, Carly decided they still needed some help. So she hired Brad, the guy who made them the delicious fudge.

Now Carly, God bless her kind-hearted spirit, sensed that her best friend was crushing on the nice intern, and when she found out about their school's 'Lock-In', things started concocting a devious little plan in her mind and also a loud too. Which made it frustrating for Sam to listen to her.

When that Carly Shay plans, she doesn't muck around. Her friends knew that, as did her older brother, Spencer.

In fact, when Sam was standing by her locker, looking for something not very important, Carly approached her best friend, and giggled loudly and starting nudging Sam. She was carrying on like a clown.

"Sam, that was sooo hilarious!" she exclaimed and continued laughing.

Brad, their intern, walked by, and waved at the two girls. They waved back, even though one was still laughing hysterically.

"Umm, Carls. What are you doing?" Sam questioned, clearly confused.

"Laughing," says the brunette, and commanded her friend to do the same. "Laugh with me!"

"Why?"

"Because Brad was just… Ohh man! Sam! You blew a perfect opportunity!"

"…and I care because?"

"Oh come off it Samantha Puckett. You totally love Brad."

The blonde turned to face her best friend, and frowned at her. Meanwhile the other girl was dancing and prancing around like the world was about to end. This made Sam even more annoyed.

"Carly I don't-"

"Just admit you love him, so we can get down to business…"

"No. Carly, I'm not. I don't. I won't."

"Seriously. I know you're in love with him. Just you wait…"

"Whatevs. I gotta go beat Freddie's butt at an arm wrestling tournament. Later."

"But Sam! I brought you girl sprout cookies!" Carly calls out after her. "Fine. Be in denial!"

… /…

Something in her eye, told Freddie he wasn't going to win this battle of dominance. But when did he ever win with Sam playing? Like never. Mama always wins. Didn't he know that by now? Maybe he thought those extra protein shakes would create some magical strength somehow. Unfortunately, they only provided little confidence boosters.

Arm wrestling. Yeah, he was going down.

"Freddie, you're going down," she says.

He cocks one eyebrow, kind of like he did when volunteering Sam to talk in front of the class that time. She beat him at that too. An 'A plus'. He had to go with Carly to the 'Root and Berry Retreat'. That was fun… NOT.

"You wish Sam!" Freddie replies.

They both grab each other's hands and assume the starting wrestle position. Gibby wolf whistles and Sam shoots his a glare. Meanwhile Carly rushes in, and the fight begins. It only lasts for about ten seconds, but it's as intense as any other wrestling tournament.

All their classmates were cheering, and whistling for both Sam and Freddie. Everyone applauded when it was over and then went back to what they were doing.

"Now that you've had you're fun," says Carly, grabbing Sam's arm and yanking her out of the chair.

"Carly," whined Sam. "Why can't we have another round?"

"Because I need to tell you something important. Come on."

Freddie rolled his eyes, but smirked at his two friends as they walked out of the classroom.

… /…

Eventually, the brunette stopped and turned around to face Sam. A look on her face that screamed "I have an obnoxious plan, and you're not going to ruin it by being a chicken." that look was never to be messed with.

"Listen," she says. "I know you're in love with Brad."

"I'm not," says Sam, for what seemed like the twentieth time that day.

"If you want a nice boyfriend, Brad is perfect! He's sweet, and kind and…"

"But I don't love Brad."

"Sometimes, in life, we have to just jump in the deep end. Make a move! Don't wait for the 'happy ever after' fairytale ending. Go find one!"

Then, the cafeteria door swings open, and Brad is standing right there. It's awkward, until Carly pushes Sam and him together, inside the room and switches off the lights.

"You two have fun."

"But-" begins Sam.

"How-" begins Brad, who is completely confused.

"I'm not coming back." Carly whispers almost darkly and shuts the door behind her.

If it was awkward before, now the situation was really awkward for both Sam and Brad. Thanks a lot to Carly Shay, and her brilliant plan. He turns to face the blonde headed girl who was backing away from him now.

"Sam," says Brad. "What's actually going on here?"

"Actually. My best friend is being kind of psycho today. Sorry."

"Nah, it's cool."

"Okay. Well I'm just gonna-"

"How long have you loved Freddie?"

Stopping mid-step, she narrowed her eyes and turned on her heel, facing the confident looking Brad. He was smirking like it was all so funny. Sam failed to see the hilarity.

"Come again?" Sam questioned.

"You're in love with him, right? How long has it been?"

"I… you… you don't know anything!" Sam yells, and runs out of the darkened cafeteria.

… /…

When she reached another classroom, Sam found a stool, backed against a wall. Across from her, was none other than Freddie Benson, fiddling with his laptop, as per usual. He was cute. She never failed to notice his smile, and his eyes before. Now, she sat, gazing at him right where she sat.

"Sam," says a girly voice. "Why did you not tell him how you feel?"

"Because Carly," she replies, keeping her eyes on the boy in front of her. "I don't love the guy."

"Yet, you love someone. Who is it?"

All of a sudden, Freddie's head snaps up and meets her eye contact with his own. Something told him her answer was simple, yet she was too afraid to let it ruin her reputation and pride. Sam doesn't stop looking at Freddie, and he pretends to busy himself with more tech-stuff.

"Make a move, Sam, before it's too late." Carly replied, patting her best friend on the shoulder. "Where's Gibby?"

Sam shrugged, and Carly walked out of the classroom, probably to go and find their chubby, and usually shirtless friend.

"She stops at nothing," mutters Sam.

"She's your best friend. She wants you to be happy." Freddie responds, closing the lid of the computer. "We both do."

"Carly thinks I'm in love with Brad," she says, in an almost whispered kind of way.

Looking down at her sneakers, she tries not to notice the guy standing right in front of her. But it's more tricky than she thought. He's smirking knowingly, she can sense it.

That's the way it's always been. He's been there for her, yet she runs away from him. It's a fear Samantha Puckett had. Falling in love with someone, yet, getting your heart ripped out and stomped on by that same someone. The someone that she dearly cared for, even though she was always being abrasive and obnoxious.

The girl hops off the stool and walks out of the classroom, and heads down the corridor a little. It's not long before she notices Carly going into the cafeteria again, and closing the door behind her. Then who should come strolling along, but Freddie Benson. He stops her with his words.

"Look, I know you're scared," said Freddie. "It's a big deal, you know, liking someone. Even loving someone."

Sam said nothing, but looked up at him taking in those warm, chocolate colored eyes, filled with concern. For her. Concern for her. It was almost too good to be true.

"I know, 'how would the dork know?' right? Well, it happened to me, remember?"

Again Sam said nothing. She'd been a lot quieter today than she ever was. It was quite unusual really.

"It's scary to like or love someone and just wonder if they like or love you back. Carly never loved me the way I loved her. But the thing is, you move on. I moved on."

The girl slowly leans into the small space between herself and the boy in front of her. He smiles and chuckles a little.

Nice, she thought, real nice. That magical moment, starting as just a simple conversation between friends, somehow was escalating into a little more. It was thrilling, it was freakishly confusing and it was beyond weird.

"You never know what might happen. Just… take the chance. Take a leap. Make the mistake Sam," said Freddie, quietly.

Somehow, through this whole conversation, the two of them ended up closer to each other. Their lips touched for a split second, and both of them pulled away, as if being shocked with a 'zap' of static electricity.

"What just happened?" Sam questioned.

"I think you just kissed me," replied Freddie, looking confused.

Before she could speak, Freddie grabbed her arms and pulled her into him, for a longer lasting kiss. This time, the two didn't pull away. Sam, for the first time in her life, was honestly weak in the knees. If it wasn't for her clutching onto Freddie, she'd be in a puddle on the floor. Their arms tightened around each other, in a close embrace.

Carly was about place her hand on the handle to open the door, when her eye-sight caught her two best friends. She gasped in shock. Then peeked out of the cafeteria window.

Three little words tumbled from her mouth quietly, but smiled slightly while saying it.

"Oh. Em. Gee."


	82. Wonderful Happenings

_**Author's Note: Yeah it's me. Back again! iOMG was AMAZING! And left me totally speechless. Because I haven't written a one shot in a while, I thought I'd surprise you with one. So... surprise! This is in 'T-Bo's POV', in case you haven't guessed. While writing this short segment, ideas started flowing through my head for another story (all in T-Bo's POV, and set in the Groovy Smoothie) which I don't think has been done yet. Hmm. Well, we'll see. **_

_**As always, review and enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: iCarly and it's characters belong to the one and only Dan Schneider. Case closed.**_

* * *

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Hey. S'up. The name's T-Bo. My friends call me Teebs, but you have to call me 'Mr Bo'.

Ha ha! I'm just pulling your peach.

I'm here because I've noticed some interesting happenings in my establishment. You know, the Groovy Smoothie? I'm sure you've heard of it. Even if you haven't been inside and order a delicious, mouth-watering, thirst quenching icy cold beverage. Namely, a smoothie. Drop in for one sometime.

What? You want to know about Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson? Why?

Oh, here they come now. The bell on top of the door sounds, and the usual Sam and Freddie chatter fill my store with the normal ambience. It's nice and it's all so familiar. Without it, I'd probably be lost.

"I'm telling you Puckett, there's no way I'm helping you move house! Not after last time…"

"Benson. I need your help. Please?"

Those puppy-dog eyes of Sam's get him every time. Ah Freddie. Poor unsuspecting, naïve, boyishly cute Freddie. (Yeah, I just said that. What of it?) When will you learn that she doesn't really respect you in the way you should be respected? Even if you two are dating. It doesn't change a thing really.

Of course, they hadn't started dating until tenth grade. It had been one year. They both seemed happy.

Not at all like three years ago…

_-flashback-_

_I was standing there, minding my own beeswax when three children wander into my store. One was sighing in frustration, while the two 'sidekicks' were constantly bickering, or so it seemed. _

"_I happen to be very appealing!" The boy says, confidently._

"_To who? Your mother?" The girl retorts and snorts into a fit of laughter._

"_Not true!"_

"_Yeah it is."_

"_So?"_

_Trying to hide my smile, I took their very first order of three Strawberry Splats. I remember it to this day, because those three kids became my favorite customers. They even brought friends into the Groovy Smoothie, who also brought their friends and so on and so forth. _

"_You guys, stop. Don't make me use this again!"_

_The brunette girl faces her two friends, showing them a strange looking water bottle. A spray bottle. _

_What up with the spray bottle? Like seriously. _

"_She won't quit teasing me!"_

"_He won't quit being a dork!"_

"_See?"_

"_Carly will never love you."_

"_That's it! Sam, you have totally…. ARRGHHH!"_

"_ARRGGH!"_

_Oh. I get it. When her friends fight, she sprays them with water. Hey! That's what my great aunt Morrie does to get her cats to stop fighting. She's a classic Crazy Cat Lady. It's serious chiz. _

"_Finally," says the satisfied girl, most probably named Carly. "Now, can we please get along like friends do?"_

"_Seriously," says the blonde, now known as 'Sam'. _

"_Was that necessary?" the boy replies, just as annoyed as the blonde haired girl._

_As soon as the young boy spoke to the Carly girl, Sam smirked slightly. Ready for another verbal attack. _

"_Was it necessary for your mom to give birth?"_

"_Again with the mom jokes," shouts the boy. "You have a big mouth lady!"_

"_You're wearing an ugly shirt, you don't hear me complaining."_

_The boy is opening his mouth, about to fire something else at Sam, but he's stopped. _

"_Sam! Freddie! Enough!" Carly yells at the top of her voice. _

_Everyone in the place stops their small conversations and turns to stare at the trio, who now were all silently sipping their smoothies. I tell ya, these three amigos were a good source of entertainment. _

_-end of flashback-_

Still to this day, they provide me with amusement. Sam and Freddie. Freddie and Sam. Who would of thought, two bickering sidekicks could hit it off so well, and be dating each other almost perfectly? Not me.

"Give me one good reason why I should help you," says Freddie, sighing and almost admitting defeat.

"Because I want to move into your place," replies Sam, looking at him.

What? What? …. What?

Okay, rewind and freeze. She said she wanted to move in with him? Like her and him living under the one roof, constantly torturing one another? That was the biggest shock of the century. Believe me.

"Seriously?" Freddie asks, his face lighting up. "You… you mean it?"

"Did I stutter?" Sam replies, with a wide smile now. "I've thought about it a lot. Now I like the idea."

"Sam, this is… big."

Freddie, don't try and talk the girl out of your brilliant master plan. It may just put her off.

"I know. And I'm ready to…"

"Take the next step?"

"With you. Yes."

With a shout of joy, he jumps up from the seat and hugs the girl tightly. Sam hasn't wiped the smile off of her face yet either. This could be the start of something great. Or maybe….

Nah, it was definitely the start of something more wonderful.

Audience in the back of my mind goes: Awwwwww…


	83. A Twin Knows

_**Author's Note: I'm getting some more one shot ideas. I hope you like this one. It's kind of one sided Seddie. But I threw in Melanie, just for fun. Set after the episode iTwins. Not sure I'm fully satisfied with the end. Oh well, I'll leave it to your I M A G I N A T I O N to work out the rest. Enjoy and review, please. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or it's characters. PS- The dog ate my homework.**_

* * *

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Melanie Puckett was sitting on her sister's bed, while she was being yelled at. Just because she went out on a date with one of Sam's friends, and maybe sort of kissed him a little more than what she should have. She could tell,, by her twin's angry expression and tone of voice, she was beyond furious. Samantha Puckett was jealous.

But there was no way that would've been possible. Could it be possible?

"_You hate me, you always have," said Freddie, being confused. _

"_Maybe Sam hates you," replies Melanie. _

"_You are Sam!" he insists for the fifth time that evening. _

There must have been something going on between her sister and this nice boy. Otherwise she wouldn't be so touchy about the whole 'dating' scenario'. Sure, when your friends date your friends, it's something you might be able to handle. But when siblings date your friends… it's a whole different story.

_Melanie had just surprised him with a sudden kiss. Freddie was almost speechless. _

"_You swore we'd never do that again," he hissed under his breath._

"_I didn't swear anything," she replies, trying to kiss him again. _

_This time the boy dodged her, and started running around people on the dance floor. She chased after him._

After all the yelling and screaming at her twin sister, Sam collapsed on her bed, exhausted. All that shouting required effort. And now, she had very little effort left in her to continue her angry and frustrated ways.

"You love Freddie," whispered Melanie. It wasn't a question either

"What? I don't… You can't… Mel!"

Melanie had never been in a position to see her sister this flustered about something before. It was definitely a refreshing chance of pace. That something was love. They both knew it. But Mel was more accepting of it than Sam was. Which really, did not surprise her at all.

"Admit it," says Melanie, with a huge grin. "You think he's adorable, just like I said he was. Don't lie sis. You know it's true."

Sam was quiet, and unresponsive. A blank look shielded her true feelings underneath. Of course she was falling for the boy. But would she tell him? Not. A. Chance. It was sad really. At least her sister thought so.

"He loves Carly." Sam mutters under her breath.

"If he was in love with Carly, would he have asked me (you) out on a date? And would he have gone that far to prove he's not gullible like you said he was? And would he-"

"Okay, okay enough!" Sam finally cries out, covering her ears.

"I'm not done," replies the other twin, attempting to uncover her sister's ears.

"La la la, I'm not listening…"

"Would he have kissed you?"

There was a moment when both sisters fell silent. Sam glared at Melanie, and Melanie glared right back.

"Who told you about-"

"Give it up Sam. I know you love him, and really, I think he has a soft-spot in his heart for you."

"You think so?" Sam squeaked.

Although she was tough girl, deep down, she was still a young girl. Young girls are sometimes very fragile, especially concerning matters of the heart and being in love. With her 'supposed friend', whom she fought constantly.

It's game they both have been playing since elementary school. They're also afraid to stop. Because who knows what terrible, disastrous, or completely beautiful thing could come from them being a lot closer than they ever have been. Sam always was fighting for his attention. Just because he was pining after Carly Shay.

After their kiss, that kiss. The one which changed her. A lot more than Bolivian Bacon, she eased up on the insults. Just a little. Giving him a chance to see her as a nicer person. Not a bully, or a tom-boy.

Noticing this deep and thoughtful look on her sister's face, Melanie snapped her fingers in front of Sam.

"So," prompts Mel. "When are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him? Why should I tell him? The dude doesn't need to know about this. Nor Carly."

"Oh why not?" Melanie whines, grabbing her sister's arm and shaking it gently.

That was a good question. Sam didn't know that answer yet. All she knew, is that this whole secret of hers, had to be kept a secret. She made her sister swear she wouldn't tell Carly, otherwise she'd be shipped back to her fancy boarding school.

Mel and Sam may be twins, but they're very different indeed.


	84. How Could They Refuse?

_**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this one shot that practically came out of nowhere. Enjoy. Review. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. In case you haven't figured that out yet.**_

* * *

_RANDOM SHOTS_

"Why does she have to be going out with that jerk?"

"Someone's jealous," said Carly, her voice going slightly high-pitched.

"I am NOT!" Freddie replies, with utmost irritation.

"Fredward likes Samantha. Oohh…"

"Carly, quit it!"

This was beyond annoying. His best friend wouldn't stop teasing him constantly about his 'little crush' on the overly abusive bully, by the name of Samantha Puckett. She was pretty, and she was cool. Something about the way she walked with her head held high, and the fierce scowl etched into her forehead, made him all squirmy in the stomach.

Not that he was about to admit that a loud though. Carly would have a field day if she ever found out.

His secret crush, was first and foremost, kept a secret. Which was the way it was going to stay. Forever. Well that was until Carly had a 'sneaking suspicion' that Freddie was falling in love with her best friend.

Sam always commented that he was such a girl.

"Hey Carly. Dork."

Freddie narrowed his eyes, and made a loud babbling noise to stop hearing the sound of his own beating heart pounding in his ears. He knew that it would also annoy the blonde to no end.

"Sam, be nice," reminded Carly.

"Yeah, Sam. Be nice." Freddie repeated, folding his arms.

"Since when should I be nice to the geek-boy over here?"

"Since I'm throwing a party, and it'll involve fried chicken wings and bacon balls…"

"I'm there!" Sam shouts, her fist in the air.

"Of course…." responds the boy, rolling his eyes.

To that, Sam frowns and gives him a good punch in the arm. He cries out in pain, and furiously rubs it while glaring at her.

"So, how's Mark?" Carly asks, raising her eye-brows slightly. "Hmm?"

"Shut up. I dumped him. He was too…"

"Too what? Smart? Good looking? Rich?"

"All the above."

"Ah."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find the girl of your dreams one day," comments Freddie.

"…and 'm sure your future husband is dying to meet you." Sam retorts, bitterly.

Carly looked from Sam to Freddie, and then back again.

Something about those two seemed to click, she thought. But they were too stubborn to stop this weird and constant fighting and arguing. Together, they would bicker, and attempt to push one another over 'the edge'. Whatever that meant.

There _had_ to be someway that the two of them could get along. There just _had to_.

… /…

It was the day of the party. Carly wasn't home, neither was Spencer. Sam and Freddie were the only ones in the Shay apartment. It was a set up.

"I'm gonna kill you, Carly Shay," muttered Sam, under her breath.

"So," says Freddie. "We get a free dinner."

At the mention of food, the blonde girl's eyes light up considerably. That was the good thing about parties. Or at least fake parties, that were meant to trick them both into 'liking each other' or some chiz like that.

"Let's get this over with."

"Yeah."

The two of them sat down, and lifted up the lids that Carly probably had put on the plates. There was a note.

'_This isn't your dinner_

_Wait till your thinner_

_Tricked you two_

_Tied my shoe_

_Table upstairs_

_Will provide the next clue'_

"Carly," groaned Freddie and Sam, simultaneously.

"What a horrible rhyme," says Sam, and Freddie nods in agreement.

"Upstairs? I guess that would mean-"

"-Carly's bedroom!"

Freddie stood up and Sam did the same. Both the friends raced upstairs, hopefully to find their dinner.

When they walked into their best friend's room, they found another nicely set table. On it, an empty plate with a note duct-taped to it.

'_Sorry Freddie and Sam_

_This is not your ham_

_I begged her not to do this_

_But she's such a nosey girl_

_And that didn't rhyme_

_I'll stop writing now'_

Sam looked at Freddie, and Freddie looked at Sam. They both grinned in amusement.

"Spencer," they say simultaneously.

"But where is our dinner?" Sam wondered out loud.

"Come on," says Freddie, taking her hand accidentally.

"Nub," scoffs the girl and pulls it out of his reach. "Take me to the food. Before I eat your ugly face."

"Uncalled for," mutters the boy. "Let's just go."

So the blonde and brunette, made their way out of that room, and upstairs to the iCarly studio. One of the most special places in the world , to them anyway. It was where it had all started. Their web show.

They walked in and there it all was.

A table, presented with two plates of fried chicken, a single candle in the middle, soft music playing in the back ground and the lights were dimmed very low. Sam and Freddie were speechless.

… /…

"Carly! Carly! Caaaarrrrrrlaaaaayyy!"

"What is it Sam?" the brunette asks, smiling.

"What is it," scoffs the blonde, and scowls. "That was so NOT cool."

"What?"

"You know exactly what!"

"No," says Carly, shrugging. "I don't. Now if you don't mind, I have to…"

"Shay! I hate Freddie, how could you force us to share a 'date-like' evening together?"

The two friends were facing one another, one sly looking and the other quite angry. That was until Freddie came walking through the hallway, and greeted them both. Equally. A slip up he made. He was meant to ignore Sam and just talk to Carly. That didn't happen.

Something told Carly, her plan worked the way she had hoped it would.

"You're in big trouble Carls."

"Oh come on. Freddie, was the dinner with Sam that bad?"

"Well," said the small boy. "After she poked me continuously with a chicken bone, it actually turned out pretty good."

"Pretty good? Pretty good?" Sam roars, and punches Freddie's chest. "That's for saying you liked going on a date with me!"

"Sam," gasped Carly, running to help her friend stand up again. "Freddie, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Sam, why do you hurt me so much?"

"…and I'm leaving…" says Carly, sneaking off, leaving the two talking.

Freddie crossed his arms and stared at the awkward girl standing in front of him. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Getting her fist in the readied punching position. He flinched and covered himself with his own arms, hoping to goodness she wouldn't attack him for being so… forward and confident.

_-flashback-_

"_You want to kiss me?" Freddie asks, slyly grinning. _

"_Yes." Sam responds with a blank facial expression. _

"_I knew you wouldn't….. huh?"_

"_I said, yeah I'll kiss you. If it'll shut your mouth."_

"_I was not expecting that."_

"_Dude. You want a kiss or not?"_

_The boy leant in slowly, and suddenly, Sam pulls back, letting his lips hit the top of the table in between them,._

_Turned out to be a cruel joke and, like a complete moron Freddie fell for it. Sam laughed so hard, she fell off her chair. That wasn't all to the story though. Kind of like the ongoing fighting that Freddie and Sam do, day to day. _

_Sam was laying on the iCarly studio floor, clutching her side, mainly because it was hurting too much from her constant laughter. Meanwhile, Freddie, who couldn't listen to her carry on like a hyena for much longer, stood up and slowly made his way to where the fierce blonde was and peered over her. _

"_Having fun?"_

_Nodding her head, the girl didn't know what was going to happen next. Freddie did though. He had it all planned out in his head. _

"_You're such a dork Fredgeek," she replies through her laughing. "As if I'd let you kiss me."_

"_Wanna bet?"_

_The magic words. They both knew Samantha Puckett couldn't refuse a bet. Even if it was against Freddie. Especially because it was against Freddie. It made it all the more tempting. _

"_Fine. Loser has to be the winner's slave for a whole week."_

"_It's a bet," agrees the boy. _

_-end of flashback-_

"Is THAT what this is all about?" Freddie questions. "A stupid bet?"

"It _is_ stupid and there's no way you can win it either." Sam scoffs.

During this time, the two of them had been getting closer and closer to each other.

"Oh yeah?" Freddie challenges.

"Yeah!" Sam retorts.

Without a wasted second, Freddie grabs Sam's face and presses his lips to hers quickly and then lets her go again.

Both of them stared at one another, and Samantha Puckett knew that this was beyond complicating things between her and the 'said' tech geek.

"In your face Puckett," whispers Freddie, smirking.

"Here Benson, you forgot something," says Sam, sweetly.

He turns to face her.

"Wha-"

**S L A P! **

Freddie landed directly on the hallway floor, and the blonde haired female peered over to look at the injured boy. He could feel her breath on his face. His heart started beating fast. Ignoring it, he glared at Sam, trying to focus on her next and last words before disappearing into class for the day.

"Mama. Always. Wins."


	85. Back in My Day

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this. It's a little cheesy. But what's macaroni without the cheese? I'm sorry for that bad joke. I'll try better next time. Grown up Seddie. VERY grown up. Yet another great multi-chap story idea too. If you're interested. Hint hint. **_

_**Review coz it makes me happy to see you guys liking my stories. Or constructive criticizing it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters. Dan Schneider is a genius.**_

* * *

_RANDOM SHOTS_

An old lady was sitting on her porch, looking at the clear blue skies, and the bright sunshine glowing across the little front garden. The very gentle breeze made it's way through the surrounding trees and long grass.

"I know you're there," she says with a light laugh and smile. "Simone. Harold. Spying is not nice."

"Aww, come on Grammy," replies the boy. "That's not what Grandpa said."

"Oh, so Grandpa put you up to this. I should have known."

"Please Grammy," says the little girl. "Tell us a story…"

The woman laughed again, as she knew that this young teenager was not her grand-daughter. But since she always seemed to be hanging around Harold all the time, she was as good as. They both loved it when she told them far-fetched stories of her 'younger days'.

Just then, they started squabbling about something. It came out of nowhere.

"Don't sit on me!" Harold yells, shoving the girl away.

"I wasn't sitting on you!" Simone replies and tackles him so his back in flat on the ground and sat up proudly. "_Now_ I'm sitting on you…"

The old lady, laughed and laughed, until she had to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Ooh," grumbled Harold, pushing the girl off. "I hate you!"

Simone's face went from smug, to sad in just one second.

"Now Harold," said his Grammy. "That's no way to treat a lady."

"She's NOT a lady!"

Simone gasped and crossed her arms, showing a distinct frown across her forehead. The boy wasn't about to apologize either.

It reminded the elderly woman of her younger days.

"You know, I hated a boy once," she recalls, rocking herself back in the rocking chair. "It lasted for five years."

"Really?" Simone said, sitting down beside the lady.

"What happened?" Harold asked, just as eager to hear what happened as Simone was.

"Would you like to hear the story?"

"Yes please," both children answered at once, and then glared at one another.

The woman chuckled, and closed her eyes, recalling the events of long ago in the past.

_-story-_

_This story takes place in Seattle. It was a typical school day for me, and my best friend. _

"_Hey, have you seen Freddie?" _

"_Why would I want to see Freddie? On purpose?" I respond, scowling. _

"_Because… I have this new idea for-" begins my friend. _

"_Run, run away," screamed some kid, scrambling from out of nowhere. "It's coming!"_

"_What is?" I ask, taking a bite of my snack. A fat cake. _

"_A gigantic dinosaur!"_

-_pause in story-_

"See," says Harold, poking Simone's leg. "I _told_ you Grammy was around when dinosaurs walked the planet."

Simone, who didn't know what to say, just poked her tongue at him.

"What happened next Grammy?" she asked.

_-story-_

"_No way! I want to see it!"_

"_Sam, no!" My best friend pulled me back. "We have to hide, like everyone else!"_

"_Aww," I whine. "That's boring. It's not everyday a dinosaur walks into Ridgeway…"_

"_That it doesn't," agrees the girl. "That's why we must hide. Come on!"_

_Both of us, actually, just my friend ran to follow the other students, where they were all seeking shelter. I scoffed, and thought them all cowardly and well, stupid. As I had said, it's not everyday we see a dinosaur entering the school. I was happy. It meant that school must have been cancelled. Yay! I didn't like school back then. _

"_Sam?" _

_I hear a timid voice, and I turn around to find a small boy, he was roughly my height at the time. _

"_Ah, just the kid I wanted to see," I reply, grabbing his shoulders and turning to face where the vicious beast was. "You'll make a good distraction, while I tame this thing."_

"_D-d-d-distraction?" the young boy asked, fearfully. "I'll get eaten!"_

"_Oh, Freddork," I sigh, grabbing his wrist and pulling. "You worry too much. Come on, let's go check it out."_

_The two of us made our way to where the snapping beast was. When I saw his teeth, that's when fear started kicking in. For Freddie, the horror was not even close to being over. _

_I gripped his hand, and he gripped mine back. _

_-pause in story-_

"Grammy, you hated this 'Freddie', though. Why would you want to hold his hand?"

"Harold," says elderly Sam. "In the face of fear, anything is bound to happen."

"Anything?" Simone asks, looking from the lady to the boy.

"Anything," repeats the lady, nodding her head.

_-story-_

_I didn't realize I was holding onto his hand so tightly until the dinosaur mysteriously disappeared. It had probably found some innocent bystanders to harass. In the meantime, my best friend, Carly had run up to us, as well as a whole bunch of students. They were congratulating me and Freddie for out bravery._

"_Uhh," says Carly, pointing to our interlocked hands. "Why are you two holding hands?"_

_Freddie looked down and then back up at me, I also looked down and our joined hands and we both pulled away at the same time. _

"_Eww," we both complained, sticking our tongues out, and avoiding each other's eye contact. _

"_You both saved the school today," says Carly, giving me and Freddie a huge hug. _

_That girl loved giving hugs._

"_We didn't really do anything," whispered Freddie, to me. _

"_Just go with it," I whisper back in response. _

_Carly pulls back, and somehow the boy and I are caught hugging one another. It was strange, but I found out that I didn't really hate it all that much. When our best friend clapped her hands, he pulled away from me and I almost blushed. _

_That was just the beginning of a good friendship._

_-end of story-_

The two children stared at one another, and began to show hints of a smile.

"Wait," says Harold. "You said Freddie, didn't you."

"Yes, I did," smiles the old lady.

"…isn't Grandpa's name Freddie?"

"Why don't you ask him," says a deep male voice.

"Grandpa!" Both Simone and Harold shout, in excitement. "Grammy was just telling us a story of how you two became friends."

"Was she now?" Freddie looked over at Sam, and winked. "I'm sure it was a great story too."

"Yeah," says Harold, nodding his head. "I liked how you got to see a real dinosaur."

"I liked that too," agrees Simone. "I also liked when you held hands because you were so scared."

The old man and old woman both chuckled at the two kids.

"Hey Simone, lets go make a new club."

"Okay!"

"You two have fun," called out Sam after them and then lay back in her rocking chair. "Ah, youth."

"Remember when we were that young?" Freddie asked his elderly wife. "Nothing to worry about, and so carefree it was ridiculous."

He sits down on the other rocking chair, and glances at her.

"What?" asks the woman, with a smile forming on her wrinkled face.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Oh Freddie. I'm all old and wrinkly."

Taking her hand and gripping it almost tightly, he smiles.

"On the outside, maybe. But on the inside, beats the heart of a sixteen year old girl. The girl I'll always love."

It was so corny and cheesy, Samantha laughed softly. While holding hands, the old couple looked out to the little front garden, and noticed a young boy and a young girl, laughing. Harold was pushing Simone on the swing, and they both looked happy together.

That was the way it always would be.


	86. Changes

_**Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing this one. Based on Sam and Freddie's…. Well, you'll find out soon. **_

_**I hope you like reading it too. **_

_**If you do, send me a review. **_

_**That rhymed! Wow, I'm lame. Go figure. **_

_**Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Vanhooterschmoozen. Yes, the pianist.**_

* * *

_RANDOM SHOTS_

**AUTHOR (ME): **

I know…

…sometimes things happen for inexplicable reasons. But this wasn't one of those times…

…and clearly is it was obvious that two of our favorite fictional friends had feelings for each other…

… /…

**SAM: **

Fried Chicken. Fried Chicken. Fried Chicken. Fred Chicken. Freddie Chicken.

Where did _that_ come from? I am officially ill. No, not with a cold or the flu, but I'm sick with a fever.

Spring Fever.

I'm guessing you know what that is. If you don't, here's a short explanation.

When you're in love with someone (I just said _In Love… _Chiz) and the season of Spring comes around, you can't help but feel more attracted to that one person. As we learnt in school Spring is for bringing about change. That's why some freaks enjoy cleaning their entire house from top to bottom.

Spring is when all the little babies are born too. I learnt that from Freddie. Because he's so smart. And cute.

There isn't any cure for this illness. Except time. Time will pass, and make me forget all about this.

But I know, deep down, in my heart, this will never go away. Nope.

… /…

**FREDDIE:**

Sam. Samantha. Samantha Puckett. Sam. Sam. Princess Puckett.

Images flow through my brain. Why? Why? I'll tell you why. It's because I have feelings for her.

_Feelings_ for Sam Puckett. I am a dead man.

When did it happen? Why did it happen? What could have possibly changed between us?

All these questions. To which have no response except one: Spring Fever.

It was supposed to be an urban legend, a mystical myth. Like mermaids, and big-foot. Or the abominable snowman (I've seen pictures of him. He looks scary). This was no pretend scenario though. Oh no. This was a real as reality could possibly get.

_Feelings_ for _Sam Puckett_.

Still, I can't get my head around that. To this moment, I don't understand.

Spring Fever. Spring. Fever.

What did I do to deserve this? To be tortured by her beauty and her upfront courage? Everyday.

… /…

**SPENCER:**

I see them both in a flurry. Can't help but sit back on my couch and grin.

Yes, it's my couch, who told you about it?

Sam. Freddie. Sam. Freddie. Freddie. Sam. Freddie. Sam.

In my head it sounds okay. When I say it a loud though, it's kind of strange. Them, as a couple.

They fight and argue. Like there's nothing going on between them. But there is. And it's always been this way. Ever since my little sister introduced them to each other. Or at least, found one another in my apartment. Things had stayed that way. Except now though.

The fever. Spring Fever. It had got them. It got them real good.

I had Spring Fever once. It never went away (I wonder how Georgina is doing).

Perhaps it'll stick around for these two.

Only time will tell.

… /…

**GIBBY:**

I like liquid soap. And chocolate pudding.

Together, they don't quite taste the same though. It's a weird taste (I kind of like it).

Liquid soap is all runny and smells awesome. Chocolate pudding is all chunky and tastes awesome.

Chocolate pudding is fun. Liquid soap is more serious. Opposites but the same.

Combine the two, they don't really blend in with each other. Use the soap for your hands, and eat the pudding, you've got yourself clean hands and a full stomach. It's logical really. Use the right stuff for the right purpose. I mean, if you start washing your hands with pudding, and eat the soap, you've got yourself messy hands and a stomach ache.

As I said before. Logical.

Wait, what were we talking about?

… /…

**CARLY:**

It's so cute just seeing them in love.

Yes, I know. Sam and Freddie. My two best friends are _In Love_ with one another. I'm not clueless.

A Spring Fever that would last forever. Probably.

With these two, together, either fighting, yelling and screaming or making out, it was hard to tell. But knowing them both very well, I'd have to say Sam would be too stubborn to give up trying and Freddie's determination would pull them through the tough times of their maybe 'unsteady relationship'. it has in the past.

He cares for her so much. She has fallen in love with him.

This is bigger than her ham consumption. And her addiction to meatballs. Don't get me started on that one.

My older brother, Spencer, noticed their 'little crushes' right from the beginning.

I didn't realize it until I found them kissing, or Sam was kissing Freddie at least. (I know right? Weird.)

But now that I've gotten used to the idea, I smile every time I see them fight.

Because I know the deeper meaning is related to the only excuse I'll accept. Spring Fever.

… /…

**AUTHOR (ME): **

So…

…if ever you find yourself being confused at being in love with someone…

…or you don't doubt that someone likes you in return…

…if your stomach back flips, your face goes bright red and you're lost for words around that one guy or girl…

…you know the answer:

_Spring Fever_


	87. Discovery of Fanfiction

_**Author's Note: Okay. This is a new kind of thing I decided to try. Hope you like it. **_

_****Spencer says something important. Keep your eyes out for it. This line speaks nothing but the truth. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or fan fiction. But I like writing stories about iCarly on fan fiction. Yup.**_

* * *

_RANDOM SHOTS_

*Carly walks into the apartment, making sure no one is around but when she sees Spencer, she screams*

Spencer: What is THAT supposed to be? *pointing to Carly's notebook*

Carly: *hides it behind her back* N-nothing. It's nothing. Go back to your weird art stuff.

Spencer: Come on. Show me. *walking over to her*

Carly: It's- *Spencer snatches the notebook and begins reading through it slowly* …embarrassing.

Spencer: *sounding surprised* Wow. You wrote this?

Carly: *nods slowly looking at the floor* It's not very good but-

Spencer: *scoffs* Not very good? Carly, that is fan fiction gold!

Carly: *looks very confused* Fan fiction?

Spencer: Yeah! *pumps his fist in the air, yelling* Come on, I'll show you! *pulls his sister to the computer in their kitchen*

Carly: I can't believe it. All these fics about Sam and Freddie?

Spencer: Well, in the world of fan fiction, they are referred to as Seddie.

Carly: *thoughtfully* Sam. Freddie. Seddie. I get it.

Spencer: *clicks the mouse on one of the stories* This one is weird. About Seddie hating each other, and making a wish they'll regret. It's not finished yet though.

Carly: *takes one look at the computer screen and then steps backward* Woah. Who writes these stories?

Spencer: *smiling at is sister* Talented authors who are totally awesome.**** **

Carly: *excitedly* Do you think I could upload my story on this… fan fiction site?

Spencer: Sure. *does a whole lot of clicking* Okay. It's done.

Carly: Cool. Can we read it? *peering over his shoulder, to look at the screen*

Spencer: *scratching his head* I think we have to wait a little while. It takes a bit of time for it to appear on the site.

Carly: Hey, do you think someone is writing a fic about us?

*Carly looks at her brother and Spencer glances back her and both look serious then he shakes his head*

Spencer: Nah. Who would possibly do that?

*They both laugh loudly*


	88. Getting Used To Seddie

_**Author's Note: Just when I was about to give up writing these short little drabbles, I stumbled upon a wonderful review. It made me smile and encouraged me to continue. Thank you AppleBlossom-I'm glad you enjoyed reading these stories and I hope you continue reading these. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters. It's true. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Carly's POV:

The first time she punched him, I was appalled, and told her straight away to be nicer to him. That "we don't hurt friends" and "violence is never the answer". Now, I could trust her. Or so I thought I could.

I never thought it could all end up this way.

My best friend is in love with my other best friend. It's weird. I haven't gotten used to it yet.

While the two of them go out on dates, and just 'hang out' together, which probably involves making out. A very obvious statement for this situation I'm dealing with. Their Honeymoon Phase. He's all she thinks about and she's all he thinks about. Sometimes it's crazy, and other times it's just plain annoying.

It's about now, I realize that I probably prefer Sam and Freddie to be at each other's throats half the time, then attached to one another in lipular activity.

However, me, being their mutual best friend, have nothing against their dating per se. Just the public displays of affection, that can sometimes be rather embarrassing to be around or be forced to watch.

So, what am I doing now, you're probably wondering. Aside from wondering about Freddie and Sam, and how their third date is going, I'm just laying around my room, hoping Gibby will call me, or Spencer will magically decide to need my help with a crazy but cool art project. Homework is an option too.

Anything to distract my thoughts right now.

The phone starts to ring, as if it's a sign. A sign that I shouldn't be at home staring at the phone hoping for it to ring. I pick up the receiver and speak in a dull voice. Until I know who's on the other side of the line.

"Carly, it's Gibby," the voice announces. "My mom made some cookies. Want me to bring some over?"

"Cookies? Sure why not."

"Awesome. I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

As I hang up the phone, I smile a little smile and admire how wonderful my room is looking right now.

Spencer's voice can be heard from downstairs, calling out my name. But I close my eyes and try to ignore him. For now, I just needed some peace and quiet. Some me time. Away from the drama, away from my best friends, and away from the insanity that is my older brother.

It must have been at least half an hour that I was asleep for, because I woke up to the smell of freshly baked cookies and a familiar male voice, greeting me. That could be something I could get used to.

"Are you okay, Carly?" Gibby asked, sitting down beside me on the love seat.

"Yes," I reply, then sigh. "No. Ever since Freddie and Sam have been dating… I've kind of felt… left out."

"I know how you feel. I have a friend, who was dating this chick. They used to hate each other, but now they're like in love and inseparable."

"Gibby," I start to say.

"Yeah?"

"That's Sam and Freddie."

"Oh."

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if Sam had never "made a move" like I had suggested, or if Freddie hadn't liked Sam the way she likes him.

Now that I think about it, it's not really that bad of an idea. I guess I could go with it, just this once.


	89. Loved and Gone Forever

_**Author's Note: This is another sad fic. It's sort of in Sam's POV (yes it's very out of character but I'm thinking, that under the circumstances… well, you'll find out anyway) and it's kind of a long story. Still. I actually liked writing this one. It's a little different to what I usually do. Hope you enjoy and review please. **_

_**A huge THANK YOU to Geekquality for constantly reviewing these one shots and drabbles and ALSO CONGRATS on being my 150**__**th**__** review for this "story"! You rock! You get one virtual hug and a virtual slice of Gallini's coconut cream pie! Because who doesn't love pie? Yay! **_

_**Disclaimer: iCarly is not mine. But the quote right at the end (in Bold)? I guess that's mine. I made it up, so…**_

* * *

_RANDOM SHOTS_

_True love conquers death._

Throwing yourself onto his bed. For the fifth time in your whole life, you _really_ cry.

You know he's _never_ coming back. You know, deep down, these tears are wasted on him. But he's worth it, even though you'll never see him again because he's gone. Truly, gone. Not just away on vacation, not just flying to another country. He's a world away from you, somewhere you can't reach him. Not until your time is up.

But he wouldn't want that. You know he doesn't want you to cry your eyes out, bitterly. You know he still wishes you every happiness. A happiness that will last you till your fairytale conclusion.

What fairytale? You thought he was your fairytale, and he was. Up until the incident.

Once before he swore he would take a truck for you, once before he said he loved you so much he'd die in your honor. But you didn't believe him, did you? You laughed it all off like some big joke. Telling him to:

"Stop being ridiculous, dork." and "You're such a hopeless romantic loser."

About a week later, you both are walking across the street. Walking. Simply taking a walk, but that's what went wrong. You weren't watching out for that truck. You didn't look left and right and left again before stepping out in the middle of the traffic flow. Had you done that, you wouldn't be sobbing over this thought.

It was as if everything, the whole world was in slow motion.

_Your foot tapping the bitumen, the bright, blinding headlights approaching you, and feeling unable to move no matter how hard you try. _

_All too suddenly, something or someone pushes you, and you fly into the median strip of the busy road. _

_Fortunately, he came to your rescue. Just like he always promised. Just like he had said. Unfortunately, he suffered the consequences. It was your fault, you knew it, and you felt guilty. Nothing like you had ever experienced in your life. This made you sick in the stomach. Just as if someone punched your gut harshly. _

_Him. He was lying there, covered in blood. His lifeless form, and he was broken. _

_Without caring that oncoming cars were all stopped, causing a traffic jam, without noticing some rude hand gestures from the people who were probably on their way home from a stressful day at work, you dash out onto the road and kneel down beside him. _

"_Fr-Freddie," you whisper. Hoping and for once praying that he would give some sign of response. "Wake… wake up…. P-please."_

"_Sam," his voice is so faint, you lean further down just to hear him. "I… promised…."_

"_Y-y-you promised. Y-you kept your p-promise."_

"_I… don't think I can-"_

"_Don't die," you continue whispering and some tears slip down your face. "Please d-don't die."_

"_Sam, I love…" his voice is barely a whisper and he groans softly. "You."_

"_I love you. I-I love you Freddie."_

_Gradually, his hand touches your face one last time, and you reach for his hand. But he drops it slowly._

_Everything, everywhere, all over him, it's bleeding and broken. You don't see anything else around you but him. You love him. You always have loved him. He's trying to smile, it breaks through. It's weak. Just like your heart beat. But the smile, his smile, is there. You know it's there. And you know it's for you. _

_The last breath he took, was before the emergency services arrived at the scene. They were too late. _

_Too. Late. And you, you were angry. Beyond angry. You were furiously upset and emotionally unstable. You yelled, and screamed at them all:_

"_YOU MORONS SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE BEFORE… BEFORE HE DIED!"_

_While you were shouting, and trying not to break down, the tears returned. Unstoppable. _

_Realizing that you were suffering, they comforted you, and even called your mother to come and take you home. But you didn't want to leave Freddie's side. There was no way they could make you leave. You didn't want to miss him. You didn't want him to go. You wanted to stay with him forever. _

No one told you that it would end like this. That he would die young, after saving you from a truck.

What if you wanted him to be alive? What if you knew that life wasn't fair, and that it was unfair he was taken from you. Taken from the world, and for what? One stupid truck. He saved your life, but he didn't think about the severe consequence. The _only_ consequence there was to accept.

You didn't want to accept the truth. You were expecting him to come back. Come back and laugh as if it was all a big prank.

No one knows what you're going through. No one can possibly care as much about him as you still do now.

Sitting in his bedroom, and next to you, sits a big cardboard box. It was for all of his belongings. At least the things you wanted to keep. You needed to keep. You needed his favorite shirt, and his 'Galaxy Wars' laser gun. You found a notebook with writing inside of it. Deciding to read it later. When you're not so sad.

Right now, you just needed to bury your face in his pillow and comforter and just cry a little more.

You hear some quiet and slow footsteps coming from the doorway, and straight away, you know it's his mother. So you don't even bother stopping your tears. You feel her hand resting on the back of your head, softly brushing through your hair. It's a small comfort.

"Samantha, sweetie," her voice is hoarse. Mrs Benson hadn't been doing any talking since hearing of the incident. "Why don't you go home? Have a nice bath. You can pick this box up in the morning."

"Why," you mumble into the soaked pillow.

"Why what honey?"

Sitting up, you realize it's the first time you've looked at her in a week. Mainly because she reminds you so much of him. It hurts and it almost tears your heart from your rib-cage. But her arms envelope you in a comforting hug which only makes you more miserable.

You allow yourself to sit in his room, in the arms of his own mother, and cry as much as you possibly can.

One day. One day it'll be fine. One day you'll smile again. One day, the sun will come out from behind the dark storm clouds. One day, everything will be okay.

Until that day arrives, you know it's not going to be easy to forget everything about him. Not like you want to forget Freddie. Not like now that he's gone, you can't talk about him, and think of all the good times you both shared together. But you don't think about what could have been. He was, you were. Both of you in love, and he even told you he was going to marry you one day.

You laughed, back then, and punched his shoulder playfully. It was some kind of joke to you. Never to him.

Just like the 'taking a truck for you' thing, you never believed him, did you? No. Since when would you listen to anything the boy had to say? The answer being never. That makes you depressed. The tears don't stop and your heart breaks just a little more. It's not like you want it to. Just like you never wanted him to die…

"He loved you very much," says his mother, brushing away the wet blonde curls, clinging to your face.

You don't scoff and say she's ridiculous. That's what you would have done if the situation was a little different. But it wasn't so you didn't. You try to force a smile, and it doesn't feel right. So you stop trying.

"_I like your smile," he says, sincerely. "In fact it makes you… different."_

"_Different?" You question, one eyebrow raised. _

"_A good different. You should smile more often."_

The memory hurts. All the memories of him and you together, claw at your insides painfully.

Your head spins slightly, and your heart is no longer beating as fast as it did when he was here with you. That was something else you could miss about him. His ability to make your heart race excitedly. It wasn't just while you dated. No. This happened quite a lot, even way before you found out that you, yourself, were falling in love with him.

Falling. In. Love.

That was probably the reason why it killed you, every single day after his death. It was the reason why you sobbed heartedly every second of everyday. It won't go away. You're still feeling the same.

Because you know by now:

Love only has an expiry date, if it's not true. True love knows no distance. True love is greater and most powerful than all things. And most importantly:

_True love conquers death. _

…**for one departed soul…**

…**its mate still here on Earth…**

…**cries an entire ocean… **

…**until it finds love once more…**


	90. A little Crush

**Author's Note: Disappointing. One review for the last chapter. Oh well. I'm over it now. Enjoy this next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: A satellite crashed to Earth. Martians invaded humankind and their minds. Apples and Oranges talk now. But I still don't own iCarly or any of its characters.**

* * *

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Sam was leaning against the lockers, surveying the hallway, which was slowly clearing out. Freddie happened to be walking by. She smiled to herself, and unfortunately didn't mean for him to see it.

He did see it.

"Some demon is all smiley and happy today," he comments, walking up to her.

"Go shave your head, geek boy," she scoffs, and turns away.

"Aww, what happened?" Freddie teased, testing the girl's small whim of patience. "Did you learn how to tie your sneakers?"

"Yea…. Maybe…" Sam looks at Freddie, and frowns. "You don't know_ everything_ alright? Just go away."

"I still can't believe it," the boy scoffs in disbelief. "You're thirteen and you _still _don't know how to tie your own shoe laces."

"Not _my_ fault my mother never taught me."

"Not her fault your such a delinquent!"

"I don't tell _you,_ how to run your life," retorted the blonde girl, hastily. "… nerd…."

"Hey! That's insulting!"

"Looked in a mirror recently?"

There was a pause, and Freddie stared at Sam, willing her to speak again. When she didn't, he nudged her slightly, encouraging her to continue what she was saying.

"Just tell me what it is your so excited about?"

"No. I'm not excited."

"Sam…"

"Dork…"

"Hurtful!"

Another moment of uncomfortable silence. And then:

"Isorta_kinda_haveacrushonyou," she spits out quickly and turns away from him.

The door was the closest escape and she took it. Never wanting to look back on what almost happened there. Thankful Freddie didn't try and stop her, she made her way out of the double doors and into the street.

Meanwhile…

Freddie was still trying to comprehend what had just happened. He couldn't close his mouth which was currently on the floor because it was open so wide.

Thinking this through, he couldn't make his brain make any sense. The blonde girl, whom he hated, or assumed he hated… Now liked him? Possibly was in love with him? No. It couldn't be. It was way too far-fetched, or absurdly ridiculous. He and Sam didn't have the best friendship. He hated her for constantly teasing and tormenting him everyday. She hated him because he was presumably in love with Carly Shay.

Maybe going to class, and listening to Mr Howard drone on about how two times infinity would not equal two infinity, would take his mind off of the whole scenario.

"Freddie," says a familiar brunette.

"Carly," he replies, dreamily. "Your hair is especially shiny today."

"Now is not the time, Freddie," replies the girl, brushing him off. "Have you seen Sam?"

"Why would I _want _to see Sam? Of all people. She's the absolute LAST person on my list of 'People I Want to See'."

"Is that why I got a text from her, saying she told you something important and then ran away?"

"Wha…. How? Huh?" Freddie stammers on the spot. "Great. You know the horrible news."

"News?" Carly's ears perk up suddenly.

After everything was explained to his best friend, Freddie, who was looking quite pale by now, turned to face her and gulped, holding the collar of his striped shirt, away from his neck.

"So, you should ask her out," prompted the brunette, and smiled nicely.

"But Carly, it's _Sam_. She's gonna kill me. I'm gonna die. You'll have to write my obituary in the newspaper- 'Fredward Benson, death by dating Samantha Puckett'."

"Don't be silly Freddie," laughed Carly, walking away. "No one reads newspapers anymore. We'll have to tweet it."

As the brunette walks away, the boy comes to one shocking realization. He groans and tries not to throw up in his mouth. Sighing, Freddie makes him way to his next lesson.

"I'm toast."

… /…

Sam was walking along the street. True to any kind of sappy romance movie, the rain starts. As if it's magically going to wash away all the bad and reveal the main character's deep thoughts and realizations.

For the blonde haired girl, she had already known what her problem was. Announcing that she liked someone whom she was known to hate from now, until the rest of her life. Yeah. Not happening. She made a mistake. It wasn't meant to just slip out, like it had. As soon as she had said it, she wished she hadn't.

Panic set in. a thing Sam never quite experienced before. Fear, shock and absolute horror.

"It'll never be simple," she told herself, out loud. "Freddie and I are more complicated than just 'showing up with chocolates and roses on the first date'. We fight. We argue. A lot. It's a fact of our relationship."

Continuing down the street, she stops at the corner. She looks left, and right. Then left again.

As her head swivels ever so slightly to the right, who should be walking toward her and of course, he'd be carrying an umbrella, the boy whom she thought would be too afraid to show himself again. And really, who could blame him?

"Freddie? What are you doing here?"

"This is _sooo_ not going in my blog," he comments. "Sam. I can't believe you like me."

"I know. It's insane," she replies, quickly. "I'm sorry for…. You know… blurting it out suddenly."

There was a long pause, as all that could be heard was the soft sound of rain hitting the road and sidewalk around them. Until Freddie spoke up again.

"You hated me. How can you change your opinion so fast?"

"I don't know," sighs Sam, perching on the edge of the road and sitting down. "Just a week ago, some strange feeling had been creeping up on me. I've been thinking about it ever since."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why _would_ I tell you?"

Freddie nodded his head, and sat next to Sam. The girl had a point. Why would she divulge her deep, dark secrets to _him_ of all the people in the world? It went hand in hand with the question: Why would she _fall in love_ with _him_ of all the people in the world? Something told the boy, that now might be a good time, to put aside his fears and offer some comfort. Even if she didn't want any.

"Sam, I don't know how… but… I'd like to take you on a….a…"

"A what?"

"A date," he whispered, still fearful of the girl's reaction.

After covering himself with no more protection than his two scrawny arms, he slowly lifted them away, thinking that no pain or suffering was coming his way. He couldn't have been more wrong.

Suddenly, her fist collided with his face, making him tumble across the sidewalk. When he looked up at her, Freddie found himself face to face with a smiling blonde headed demon. At least she wasn't moping around all depressed. At least she was happy. Content with hurting him yet again. It would always be this way. But she was no longer in the 'cone of silence'. That made Freddie grin slightly.

... Wait…. What?

Now he liked knowing Sam was _not sad_? What was wrong with the world?

… /…

_May be continued…_


	91. Nerves

_**Author's Note: I love you all! You reviewed! Thank you Geekquality, Heartstones, Mila27, TotallyAwesomeSuperFan … you are all wonderful! This chapter is dedicated to you all. As well as the other people who have favorited and/or 'alerted' this story. You rock too. **_

_**To those who care: Train to Take Us Home is ALMOST here! Keep an eye out for it. **_

_**Disclaimer: Own I don't iCarly. I don't own an editor either. **_

_RANDOM SHOTS_

* * *

"You can NOT be serious!" Freddie yells, picking up his good shirt, off the floor. "Sam!"

The woman walks in, looking like she had a very good night's sleep. She stretched and yawned, grinning at the man, who was glaring at her. They had been living together for five years. Five years is a heck of a long time to living with someone like Samantha Puckett. They had been dating for three. Three years is a long time to be dating someone like Fredward Benson.

Both had different opinions about everything. They argued, much like a married couple. Ask anyone, they'll tell you the same story about Sam and Freddie.

"Freddie, what are you talking about?" Sam yawned once more.

"My shirt!" Freddie exclaimed, incredulously.

"It's… ugly?"

"No! It's ruined! That was my _best_ one!"

"My bad. Hey, can you cook me some pancakes. I'm really hungry."

Freddie takes one look at the blonde woman standing before him, opens his mouth and then closes it again, fearing something bad to come out of it. Like the 'f' word. He's never said that one word in his entire life.

Instead of speaking, he gives Sam a death stare and mutters to himself about 'disrespecting people's property' and finally comes out of their room, wearing his second best shirt. The man grabs his car keys, wallet and folder satchel, and leaves. The door slams behind him, making the living room shake ever so slightly.

"I'm guessing that's a no for the pancakes," says Sam to herself, making her way into the kitchen.

On his way to the car, he felt a very big breeze, flowing around his leg area. He shivered, and looked down, only to find something _really_ REALLY embarrassing. Freddie's face went red, as he back out of the car park, and into the building, making his way straight back to the apartment.

Sam was flipping her breakfast, humming a familiar tune, and turned to face the sound of the closing door.

"I just-" he started to say.

"Forgot to put on pants?" The woman said, pointing the spatula in his direction.

"Uhh yeah. Something like that."

After dashing back into the bedroom, finding some pants and pulling them on, he made sure that the small ring box was tucked safely into his pocket, before slowly walking into the kitchen, kissing his girlfriend quickly.

"Don't forget. Petrosini's at seven oh three. I'll swing by here to pick you up. Bye."

"Oh three?"

"Yes. It's exactly that time. Be ready."

"Yes sir," says Sam, saluting him, as if he was a General for the army. "Of course sir. Anything else?"

"At ease," joked Freddie. "Wear something nicer than what you'd usually wear."

So, he left for the second time that morning, and wondered how on earth he was going to get through the whole day, with one thing on his mind. That one thing caused problems. He wasn't listening to anyone who spoke to him, and he misfiled a lot of documents.

"Benson, your work is lacking today. What's the deal?"

"I'm sorry, Mr Howley. Sir. I'm actually nervous about tonight. See, I'm proposing to my girlfriend and-"

"Say no more," the man replies, grinning. "Samantha, right?"

"Who else," sighs Freddie, with a small smile.

"Okay. I'll accept that. And Freddie?"

"Yes Mr Howley?"

"Good luck."

"Thank you sir. I'll need it."

For Sam, her day wasn't as bad. She was in between jobs, and therefore looking for one. So far, nothing had popped up from the newspaper and work searches on the internet. Giving up, she dialed a familiar phone number.

"Hello? Carly? It's Sam."

"Sam! How are you? How's the hunt coming?"

Being best friends, the two girls told each other everything. Of course. Although, the one thing that Carly Shay was dying to tell Sam was Freddie's plan. But she was sworn to absolute secrecy. It sucked.

Surprise was the main element though. Without that, it wouldn't be as exciting.

"So, Freddie and you are going out tonight," she says, trying not to be obvious. "That should be _fun_."

"Carls, we always go out on Tuesday nights. It's our thing. Just like fat-cake Fridays, bacon on Sunday mornings, and fighting every other day of the week."

The girl on the other end of the phone was in silent stitches from laughing so hard. It was hilarious. The whole idea of Sam and Freddie being together. Living together, let alone dating each other. She wouldn't have thought this could ever happen between her two very best friends.

"Yes," agreed Carly. "Date night for Tuesday night. How could I forget that?"

"Anyway, I better go find something smashing to wear."

"Smashing? You've been watching the British Channel again, haven't you?"

"I'm sorry. Their accents are really cute!" Sam protests.

"Well, good luck. If you need help… text me."

After hanging up, the blonde sighs. Now she had the ultimate challenge. Finding something nice to wear for dinner. Why? She owed it to Freddie to actually listen to him for a change. Besides, he hadn't ever told her what to wear before. Maybe Carly was right, she thought. Maybe this _is_ more than what I think it's going to be.

Brushing that thought aside for now, she rummaged through her entire closet. Sam picked through her choices and threw the ones she didn't like onto the floor behind her.

By the end of it, she was ready for a nap. But she'd picked out the "perfect choice" as Miss Shay would put it.

"This had better be worth it," she said to herself, out loud. "Or Fredward will have some serious consequences to deal with."

Checking the time, she noted she had just enough time to clean up a little, then jump into the shower, get all ready and _then_ after everything, take that much needed nap.

Meanwhile, Freddie was almost done for the day, when his assistant came running in at the last minute.

"I'm sorry Freddie. These copies you made… they're all backwards."

"What? I didn't copy them! Can you please fix it. If I don't go, I'll be late!"

"For what," asked the assistant, with a smirk on her face. "A date?"

"Yes! A vitally important date! Now, go do that copying."

When the lady had gone, he checked that the box was still in his pocket. It was. He took it out, and examined it closely. Sure, Carly helped him pick out the ring. She knew her best friend better than anyone. Okay, except for him. He knew her like the back of his own hand. Sometimes it was doubted that was a good thing.

It must have been a positive, since he did really wish to marry this feisty blonde. He had been planning the moment for a whole year now. After much deliberation, and debating with Carly, they both agreed that it was wise to wait a little longer.

A little longer, later, and there he was, driving down the main street, pulling into the car park and finding his way to the elevator. He feared running up the stairs like he always did, because he thought he might fall on his nose and crush it. Not that Sam would mind at all if that happened. She was such a demon sometimes.

When he burst into the apartment, he found a sound asleep blonde. She looked so peaceful, that he couldn't or didn't have the heart to wake her. Too bad he was disagreeing with himself all day today.

"Puckett, wake up," he says, shaking her a bit. "Petrosini's. Let's go."

"Petrosini's!" Sam shouts, as she sits bolt upright. "Food! Dinner. Yay!"

Like her butt was on fire, Sam went from sitting on the couch, to running out the door. Freddie was close behind her, carrying the forgotten purse she had left on their coffee table. Both of them stepped into the elevator and eventually made it to the car.

A short drive, was all it took. By now, Freddie was close to sweating bullets. There's just some places that aren't meant to have sweat, he noted. He glanced at the woman, who was eagerly awaiting their evening.

She had no idea of what was going to happen within the next hour. An hour, he thought. Just an hour.

"Welcome to Petrosini's," says a waiter, with a thick Italian accent. "I gather you have made a reservation?"

"Umm, Freddie?"

"Yes, table for two… Freddie Benson."

"Mr and Mrs Benson," smiled the man. But Freddie cleared his throat, to which Sam glanced at him.

After finding their reserved table, Sam noticed that nothing special was going on just yet. As for the waiter slipping up, calling her 'Mrs Benson', he always did that. Every Tuesday night, they came here together. It had been the place Freddie took her to on their very first date. It had been that way for three years.

Even before they began dating. While they lived together, which had been for five years now, they still had to eat dinner. So he treated her to a night out. Occasionally.

Freddie, who was shaking from nervousness, decided he'd wait until he asked her the question, before drinking anything. Who knows? Knowing his newfound clumsiness, he'd spill it all over himself. That would be _two _of his best shirts ruined. No, he couldn't embarrass himself like that.

"Wow, Freddie," says the blonde, smiling. "You look more anxious than you did on our first date."

"Who's nervous? Not me!" Freddie replies all too quickly.

"I didn't say nervous. I said anxious. But whatever floats your boat. Can we get some garlic bread now?"

True to form. Samantha Puckett. Love of his life now.

"You know, we've been coming here for five years," comments Freddie.

"This place is awesome," says Sam, fondly looking around.

Here goes, thought Freddie. If I'm rejected, I'll die alone and in south Siberia, with some husky sled dogs for company. No. he had to stop thinking the worst of the situation. She was going to say yes. She just had to.

Getting down on one knee in front of where the lady was sitting, he smiled up at her.

"Sam. We've lived together for five wonderful years. We've dated for three of them. Not that we started off on the right foot. But now, I think, together we can accomplish anything. I love you, and I'm ninety-nine point eight percent sure you love me too. So…Marry me."

The ring shined, and light from the dimly lit restaurant lights bounced of it ever so slightly. What Freddie said. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. That was fine with Sam though.

Taking the ring out of the box, he slid it onto her finger. She hadn't even said anything, but they both knew her answer was yes. The silence said it all.

"You should be one hundred percent sure," she says, smirking before kissing his lips quickly.

Freddie pulled her against him, and continued the kiss. Her hands settled on top of his shoulders and his arms held her close. Sam reached up, on tip-toe, and deepened their kiss ever so slightly. Before her tongue went too much further into his mouth, he pulled away. Her eyes told him they'd be continuing that later.

"I am _one hundred percent _sure." Freddie said, beaming from ear to ear.


	92. Happy Birthday To Me

_**Author's Note: I apologize for making you all wait. Here's a little story in honor of me. No, not really me. But it's my birthday today (in Australia), so that's kinda what brought this idea into the picture. Hope you like this, despite the shortness of it. Reviews are encouraged. **_

_**Disclaimer: In the _ years I've been alive, I've never once owned iCarly. Just so you all know.**_

* * *

_RANDOM SHOTS_

The door opens to the Shay apartment, and in walks a boy. The girl, who had positioned herself lazily across the couch, looked up and smirked. The boy, sent a little smile and wave her way.

"Hey, hey, it's the birthday boy," says Sam, welcoming Freddie into the room.

He waited, and waited and waited. Nothing. No punch, or wedgie or abuse of any kind, shape or form. That, he thought, was weird.

"Wait…. That's it?" Freddie replies, with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Sam questions, with no real enthusiasm in her voice.

"No 'special surprises' this year?"

"Oh… that."

"Come on now, Puckett. You're not going soft, are you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why aren't you-"

Footsteps are heard from the direction of the stairs and another girl their age appears. Carly Shay is their best friend. For years, she had watched them attack each other, and was just about ready to send them to Couple's Therapy. You know, the place where dysfunctional marriages end up? Yeah.

"Sam, Freddie. If you're fighting again," starts Carly, walking down stairs. "Oh. You're not. Good. Happy Birthday Freddie."

"Thanks," he smiles.

Sam stands up finally, and tries to hide the burning jealous feeling creeping up on her. Freddie's so oblivious, that it doesn't matter anyway.

"See, you accept Carly's birthday wishes," the blonde says, in a tone of hurt.

"Because she doesn't physically and emotionally abuse me!" Freddie exclaims.

"Maybe because you make it too easy, momma's boy!" Sam yells back, with fierceness.

"…you're IMPOSSIBLE!"

"YOU'RE SO STUPID!"

"ARGH!"

"ARGH!"

They're nose to nose by now, and unaware that their best friend was watching, Sam reached up, pulling Freddie's face towards hers quickly. And kissed him. When she pulled away, she saw his shocked expression, wondering what had just happened than and there.

"What just-" he started to ask.

"I don't…. I think…"

"This awkward situation is getting interesting to watch," says Carly, mostly to herself, sitting on a stool and picks an apple out of fruit bowl behind her and looks closely at the two.

"Sam," begins the boy. "You hate me. Why would you-"

"I'm sorry! I just lost control and I… I'm just sorry," fumbled Sam.

Freddie had never seen a nervous Sam before now. It added extra awkwardness to the uncomfortable vibes of the room. Not to mention Carly's constant staring.

"Well… this is…"

"Yeah, I know."

"You think you could…"

"Uh huh."

"Cool. So I'll maybe…"

"Great!"

While their little unfinished conversation was going on, the brunette witness, was completely confused. But somehow it seemed like Freddie had asked Sam out on a date. Typical Sam and Freddie. Not wanting to reveal anything to obvious. Like feelings. Carly shook her head, slowly.

"Well, my mom needs help shaving her back now," comments Sam, going to the door. "See ya later Carls. Happy birthday Fredwich."

"Bye Sam," says Carly, waving.

"Ha-happy birthday," he replies, as she leaves, closing the door behind her and he swivels on the spot to address Carly. "Did I just wish Sam a 'happy birthday'?"

"Yep," says the girl, and nods her head, looking amused.

"Wow, my brain must be mal-functioning."

"No Freddie, dear," replies Carly, with a smirk, jumping off the stool, and throwing the apple core in the trash, she turns to face him. "You _like _like Sam Puckett."

"Impossible," says Freddie, shaking his head and eyes widening.

"Freddie," replies his friend, placing a hand on his arm. He doesn't blush, or flinch like he would have done a couple of years ago. "Freddie, you're in love. It happens."

"You... but... she... and... that... ARRGGHH!"

"Exactly."

It was a funny little scene to watch. Freddie was clutching his hair almost as if he was on fire, and Carly had both arms crossed against her chest and was smiling with satisfaction. Something she always did, and it drove Freddie (and Sam) insane. That's why she did it. To annoy them endlessly. Hey, she had to do _something _since the two constanly were ragging on each other. Now, she was sure she'd have to break up their spontaneous kissing. That was a weird thought.

"So, what the heck am I supposed to do now?" Freddie questions, throwing his hands in the air, hopelessly.

"Here," says the brunette, pressing a twenty dollar bill in his one of his hands. "For starters, buy a new shirt. Since that one is... kinda..."

"What's wrong with my shirt?"

"Oh, so many things."

"Great," groans the boy. "Then what?"

Carly opens her mouth about to speak, but then appears to change her mind mid-thought. She grins. That grin gives it away. Freddie sighs, knowing full well what's coming next. Probably torture.

"Dude. It's time to make a list. Go get your "special" notebook."

"Not my fault my mom wanted a daughter..."

"Yet you kept it," teased Carly. "Go get the book, and come back here. I'll tell you _all_ you need to know about Sam."

"Can't wait," says Freddie, sarcastically. "Happy birthday to me, I guess."

"Happy birthday Freddie."

After he left his best friend in the apartment, Freddie considered not returning. That would save so much fuss and bother. But then again, he'd have a Carly hunting him down. No, that wasn't a good idea.

Anyway. Who said 'falling in love' was going to be easy? No one. Especially when the person was more rambunctious than she was even-tempered. He scoffs under his breath.

"Happy birthday indeed."


	93. iOMG Part Two Speculation

_**Author's Note: Okay. So, I know this plot line has been like 'done to death' already. I wasn't going to write about it at first… then I thought. Ah, what the hey! Give the people their cake, so they can eat it too. Seriously, with an episode as exciting and nail-biting as iOMG, how could you not want to make a story of it? Hope you enjoy my version. Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Dan is awesomely creative. Cannot wait for the second part of iOMG!**_

* * *

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Freddie's POV:

I could not believe it. Sam _kissed _me. And didn't slap me consecutively. Big shocker there. No really, that wasn't sarcasm. It was the truth.

Sam kissed _me. _In the school courtyard. During the lock-in. While Carly was obsessing over her being in love with Brad. I thought that was the case too. Turns out, it was only a misconception.

I was talking to my best friend, a little bit after it. I was in a 'post-kiss' coma. Very much still stunned.

"Sh-she doesn't love B-" I started to explain.

"I know she doesn't love Brad," replies Carly, in a frenzy of emotion. "I saw the whole thing."

Needless to say, this made me even more speechless and shocked than the kiss itself. Undeniably, there was an awkward conversation coming up, and obviously Samantha ran and hid somewhere until the "storm" had blown over, and nothing was left to talk about. Her best friend, however, wasn't so closed about anything.

"Freddie," she says quietly, grabbing my shoulders.

I'm uncomfortable already, and she's only said my name. This was Carly Shay. Nothing could stay a secret. We all promised once before.

"I really don't want to talk about it," I reply.

"We need to," she insists. Then shakes her head as if changing her mind. "No, wait. You and Sam need to. This is something that requires discussion."

"Carly, please," I beg her not to turn this all dramatic.

"Do you love her?"

"I think that-"

"Do you love Sam?"

"Carly I really-"

"Are you in love or not?"

"I don't know, okay!" I yell finally. "How could I possibly know? This is a little more than I've ever had to deal with."

Immediately, the girl takes a step back, and narrows her eyes at me.

I'm breathing in and out deeply trying to gather all my mixed emotions and push them into one basket. It doesn't work. Carly looks about ready to knock me out with a brick. It was my turn to step back but instead of narrowing my eyes, I showed fear on my face. I'm sure it looked very convincing too.

I took a minute to think about everything.

True. I didn't know. How on Earth could I know how I felt about Sam? It was _Sam Puckett_. The blonde demon who constantly wanted to succeed in making my life… well… a complete misery. Although, I had to admit to myself, that may have been a lie now.

Lying was something Sam was pretty good at. Had she been hiding those 'deep feelings of affection' all this time? If that was so, she was better at concealing herself than I originally thought.

"Sorry Carly. I just need some time to think about this."

"What's there to think about?" Carly asked, frowning. "You either like her, or you don't. Simple."

I sigh, and run my hands over my hair, probably messing it up. But right now, I don't care.

"No, you're wrong," I explain. "This _thing_ that happened between Sam and me… it's _not_ simple. At all."

"Freddie. Go talk to her."

"I really don't think I should."

"Go. Talk. To. Sam." By now the brunette had become so stubborn, her teeth were grinding and she had to speak through them. "Don't talk to me because that won't do anything."

"Fine," I growl and walk off to where I think she may be hiding.

Sure enough, she's sitting on the chair, playing with the pear pad and probably working out how the thing could take an 'accidental fall' out the window. None of this would have happened if it weren't for that stupid app Brad and I had created. Moodface.

"Hey," she says, gently. Something I thought I would never hear again. "I found your pear pad."

"I see that," I try and joke, to lift the dark mood a little. Sam doesn't smile. "Listen, about what happened…"

"It happened. The kiss, I mean. That's all there is to it."

"You and I both know it's more than that Sam," my voice was rising a bit, so I try to calm it down ever so slightly. "You're _in love_ with me. It's okay."

"Don't you understand? It's not okay. It never _was_ simply okay. I don't want to talk about it anymore!"

Following the outburst, the silence, the awkward, it was all too deafening. Great, now she truly _does_ hate me. I've really done it this time. I sigh and place my hands on the back on my head, tilting it back a little and breathing out a sigh, but the way horses do.

The blonde girl looks at me. Kind of like when we were in the courtyard. Before she _kissed_ me.

"Why are you being so… stubborn? And why don't you want to talk about it?"

"Why are you so stupid?" Sam questions.

Taken aback, my mouth opens, so I can retort. Before I say anything though, a frown appears on her face to tell me that she meant every word she was about to speak. I sit down on one of the desks, ready to listen to what she had to say.

"You think I want to hear how you don't feel the same way as me? How you're still in love with Carly? You think I _want_ to be rejected? I've got news for you Fredward Benson, _no one_ likes feeling that way. No one."

"Who said I'm in love with Carly?" I ask, suddenly.

After seeing the look on her face, I wanted to immediately bite back my words, and desperately wished I hadn't said anything at all.

"Dude. You've always said it. Just the way you smile at her, the way you try to stand close to her… the way you're eyes light up when she's near you."

I never knew she felt… that way. How could I be so stupid? So blind? Maybe I was stupid after all.

This was definitely the most I've heard Sam speak, to me, and I mean in the serious kind of way. It was new. And it was weird. We have never really done this before now and it was slightly creeping me out. Another part of me was saying it needed to be said. Just let her bring it all onto the table and lay it out into the open. Which is what was happening right now.

The moment was so intense, that I didn't dare interrupt her little speech. Until I knew she was done.

"Yes, I know. She's my best friend, I love her like a sister and all that. And It's really wrong for me to feel this way. So just…. Forget it. Like everything I did and said never happened."

The blonde girl was avoiding all necessary eye-contact with me by now.

"Again," I reply. "Just like last time. Our first kiss, after that, we had to 'go back to hating each other' and 'act as if it had never happened'… No Puckett. Not this time."

"This time is different-" she starts to interrupt me, but I don't let her.

"Exactly. This time _is_ different! Completely different. You are in love with me. Those feelings don't just disappear overnight. If it's true love, it's here to stay."

"I'm not dating a guy who has feelings for my friend. It's just not right."

That's it. Desperate times, call for desperate measures, I think as I prepare myself for the next awkward explanation.

"I'm not in love with Carly," I say, finally. "I did. I thought I did. It was just something… like a weapon of self-defense. I'd knew you'd get angry. I'll admit, I liked having control for a change. Power I could hold over your head, and you'd never be able to reach it."

There, I said it. Yes, you could in fact 'feel the awkward'.

Noticing the shock on her face, I knew the girl would remain speechless for at least ten whole minutes. Perhaps I shouldn't have blurted it all out into the open like that. But at least it was said. I couldn't take it back now.

"I'm sorry," I say, getting off the desk and walking over to where she is. Her eyes stare into mine. "I'm really sorry Sam."

"You expect me to believe that?" her voice cracks at the end of the question. She's not about to cry though.

"No. I don't," I admit. "But I think I could change your belief."

"Oh really Benson, and how the chiz are you going to-"

Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes. And for the second time in my existence as a human being, I lean forward and press my mouth to hers. It's a forceful gesture, yes, but I think it'll get my point across.

One moment leads to another. Sam's arms find their way around my back, and my own arms wrap around the girl as I pull her out of the seat. Fireworks flash before my eyes, and about a million volts of electricity pulse through my body. My heart is now beating fast and there is no stopping it either. I wonder if she can feel all the sparks too.

Suddenly, I hear the sound of a door crashing open, and quick footsteps, followed by an annoyed but amused sounding voice.

"I said to _talk _to Sam, Freddie, not make out with her!"

We break our intimate little session short, and notice our best friend standing there, arms crossed and a slightly confused yet amused expression on her face. I'd say, she was okay with it all. Knowing Carly, she'll be the one to organize the whole first date for us. Yeah. I said it. First. Date.

Sam pushes against me, as if trying to get away but I hold onto her, as tight as I can.

Maybe she's weak from our kissing, or maybe she doesn't really want to separate herself from me. Either way, she stays, leaning up against me, while looking at the brunette girl, who had just interrupted us.

"We talked," explained Sam, a slight smirk playing on her lips.

"Now, we're sealing it with a kiss," I say.

"When did you guys get so… cheesy?" Carly wondered out loud.

"Since Sam's in love with me." The blonde looks up at me, I smile down at her. "…and I'm in love with Sam."

Carly's mouth drops wide open, and appears very much speechless. I can't say I could blame her either.

This was only the beginning of something terrifyingly beautiful.


	94. Goldfish

_**Author's Note: This is the result of writers block. I have lots of ideas for one shots but I can't seem to finish them. Oh well. By the way, I think this is not one my favorite one-shots. Hmm. Review and tell me what you think. **_

_**Disclaimer: iCarly, its characters and ideas belong to Dan Schneider and not me. Boo hoo. **_

* * *

_RANDOM SHOTS_

It was a complete accident.

There was no way that Sam would have flushed the fish down the toilet, had she realized it was still there. And alive.

That was when Freddie walked into the Shay apartment, and saw the blonde girl looking guilty. Then his eyes flicked to the empty glass bowl on the kitchen counter. His mouth dropped open with a gasp of shock.

"Oh my God! You killed Spencer's goldfish!"

"It's not what it looks like!" Sam exclaims, running in front of the counter.

"It's _exactly w_hat it looks like, Sam! I'm telling Carly."

"Nooooooo!"

Before he could reach the coffee table in the middle of the living room, his face met the floor. He felt his legs being restricted. Looking over his shoulder, he finds none other than Sam, clinging to him for dear life. Her eyes are wide with fear. Something he had never before seen on her face. Fear mixed with guilt.

"Let me go!" Freddie shouts, while struggling.

"Promise me you won't tell Carly about this! Promise me!" Sam threatens while bending his leg back to his head. "Or I'll break your leg!"

"Oww! Okay, okay, okay! I promise! Just give me my leg back! Please!"

As the girl lets him go, so he can stand up again.

… /…

Later on, Carly and Spencer both walk in the door, and find the two watching TV, in a civilized manner for once. That's when the man speaks up. His words are all a jumble, and no one else in the room can understand him.

"Just…. What…. I…. fish… gold…. Happened?"

"Spencer, please speak in proper sentences that actually make sense," sighs Carly.

"My gold fish!"

"What about it?"

"It's gone!"

Freddie coughed nervously, and Sam elbowed him in the ribs and stands up from the couch. The boy follows suit. They both creep to the door quietly. Or at least attempt to. Before Sam's finger could touch the door, Spencer's voice stops them.

"Wait!"

"Oh, hi Spence," replies Freddie. "We're just…. Gonna…"

"Do you guys no what happened to Steve?"

"RUN!" Sam screams loudly.

The apartment door is wrenched open and the two of them bolt out of the room, hoping Spencer was still unfit, like his sister kept telling them he was. They were in luck. He didn't follow after them.

Both breathed a sigh of relief.

"So. Smoothie?" Freddie offered.

"Let's go!" Sam replied, with a smirk.


	95. The Mystery Magic of the Roof

_**Author's Note: I am back. Again! I've been working on my other story… 'And That Is The Question'… If you haven't read it… well… I'm not saying you have to but check it out if you have time, or if you're bored. Either way. Anywho. I think I like this story. Cute? Maybe. Seddie? Of course! Ha ha. Let's see what you think anyways. Enjoy. Read. Review. Yay, happiness. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Haven't we been through that already? Like 95 times?**_

* * *

_RANDOM SHOTS_

The_ roof. _So_ magically mysterious._

Running into the Shay apartment, he found the person he was looking for. Samantha Puckett.

The question remains as to why Fredward Benson, frienemy of Sam was actually looking for her, but that's a mystery saved for another typical Seattle day. That is, rainy and miserable.

Many people think it was because he had a slight crush on the tough girl. They were most likely right.

"Sam, you _have _to come and see something!"

"As if _I'd_ go _anywhere_ with _you_, Benson." Sam would scoff, but sat up anyway.

"It's really cool…"

"Unlike you."

Freddie sighed. Then, he had an idea. Going to the fridge, he swiped a turkey leg and held it in his hand.

If Sam wouldn't follow _him_, then she sure would follow a delicious looking midnight snack. Yes, call it sappy, romantic and cliché, but it was getting very close to the midnight hour. Sam didn't even know what time it was, she just knew it was late. And she should be sleeping. But since when did the teen care about a good night's rest anyway.

"Give me the turkey. And no one gets hurt." Sam says, seriously, while walking toward him.

"Not until you see the cool thing!"

They made their way out of the apartment, Freddie gently closing the door behind the both of them, but holding the turkey away from Sam's snapping mouth. The girl could seriously be related to that of a T-Rex.

A ladder. Sam hated ladders. Again, another story to be told later on.

When she stopped following him, Freddie turned around and noticed she had stopped, as if zapped by a freeze ray. That's when he realized. The ladder. It was causing major issues. Not knowing if she'll take it, he offered her one of his hands to grab, so he could hold onto it. Small comfort. Surprisingly, the girl immediately shoved her own hand into the boy's free one.

Somehow, he managed to not drop the turkey leg, not let go of Sam's hand and climb the steep ladder, all at the same time. The girl was slightly more impressed than she was meant to let show. Her guard was down.

"What are we-"

Gasp. That was Sam's reaction, when she saw where Freddie had brought her. The rooftop. Overlooking Seattle city. Busy streets filled with traffic, bright lights making the stars above fade into almost nothing.

"Told you, you'd like it." Freddie commented, pulling her by the hand. "Come on."

"But how'd you… I mean… Why were you even up here?" she questioned, sneaking a glance in his direction.

"Oh. It's just a great place to… think about things."

There was no need to ask him what exactly he was thinking about, on top of a roof. But still, she couldn't help but feel a little special. Here she was, overlooking a beautiful view, with a guy she somehow felt attracted to. And he had dragged her up here with him, to share it all.

"I can you're troubled about something. What's wrong?"

"It's just…. Nothing."

The girl always had kept her thoughts to herself. Well, discounting the time she voiced her exact thoughts before the shared a kiss. Memories. Of not so distant ago. Frienemies, sharing a first kiss. Unheard of, really.

What they had was more than _something_. It could have been most _anything_. Certainly NOT just _nothing._

"No. It's okay. Talk to me. I'm here for you." Freddie replied, looking in her direction.

Sam hesitated a little, before responding, softly.

"How come you asked _me_?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're in love with Carly."

"Yeah, maybe. It doesn't mean I can't share something wonderful with you though."

"Oh."

There was a silence, while this soaked into Sam's brain. Freddie was enjoying the quality time with his other friend. Yes, believe it or not, those two were actually closer to friends than they were to enemies. Both of them were just always being stubborn, and not willing to stop their little 'game of hate' or whatever they wanted to call it.

Game. Of _hate_.

"It's very… mysterious. Up here." Sam commented, quietly.

"Magically mysterious." Freddie nodded his head, agreeing.

He smiled, before nudging Sam in the ribs because they were sitting beside one another. She gave him a small grin, and he smiled back. The two watched the night slowly turn into morning. Staying awake, keeping one another company.

Gnawing on the turkey leg, she laid her head on his chest. His breathing was so steady, it calmed her nerves.

True to form, Freddie had been prepared with blankets, because it was cold on top of the Bushwell Plaza roof. For this, the blonde was quietly thankful that Freddie was just so smart. And always thought of everything.

Before too long, the two friends, safe to say since they'd spent a non-violent evening together, had fallen asleep. If someone had a camera, it would have made a cute photograph.

It had been hours later. The light blinded him, even though his eyes were closed.

When Fredward awoke, because the sunrise was shining in his face, he noticed the blonde headed demon was still sleeping. Her head still on him. But it wasn't long before the girl was awake and pulling herself away from him.

"What the chiz?" Sam questioned harshly, standing up suddenly.

"Yeah." Freddie replied, smiling. "I just knew you'd say that."

"Why are you here? And why am I on the roof?"

"I brought you up here, last night. Don't you remember?"

"The heck I don't Benson! Take me back to Carly's before I scream."

"Okay, okay! Just. Don't scream."

While Freddie and Sam managed the ladder, or Freddie managed to actually help the girl down the ladder, because she was deathly afraid of them for a reason that is yet to be explained. After placing Sam back on her feet, she pushed him away, and ran back to the Shay apartment. Where she felt most safe.

But before entering, she turned to face Freddie. He could have sworn there was a tiny smile on her face as she spoke.

"Thanks Freddie."

Then proceeded to pick the lock, open the door and slam it behind her.

Freddie just rolled his eyes and grinned to himself, he walked into his own apartment thinking about that previous evening. And how magical it really was. He had definitely seen a different side of Sam. He did.

Thanks to the_ magically mysterious roof. _


	96. First Date

_**Author's Note: Loving the reviews people. Thank you! I'm warning you now. This is like the longest one shot I've written for this collection of one shots. But I hope you take the time to read it anyway. Oh and Sam's character is kind of sweet and girly. I'm gonna blame "her crush" on Freddie. Enjoy! And review! Thanks. **_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly I wouldn't be writing these stories. I could make them come to life instead!**_

* * *

_RANDOM SHOTS_

Freddie's POV:

First Date.

It was awkward, that's for sure. Awkward could be one way to sum it all up.

After contemplating for a moment or two about whether I should wear black or blue, I sat on the edge of my bed feeling quite gut-wrenched. Completely nervous about this whole scenario I got into the middle of. It was my own fault. I asked her out.

I pulled on a buttoned blue shirt over the top of my t-shirt, and left it open for a change. Not like I wanted to show off my abs or anything. Not like I had any to show off. Yet. Hey, I'm working on it, alright? Gym sessions only go for so long, and really, mom 'suggested' I cut down on them. And by suggested, I mean, enforced.

Now was not the time to reflect on that fact though. I needed guy advice, and Carly Shay's older brother was really the only 'father figure' I had come to know. Pretty much. Although, really, it wasn't exactly "guy advice", but more like "Sam advice". Maybe I could get a little bit of both. Who knows, perhaps my best friend would shed some light on that subject.

Weird. Last week was the first time I learned of Sam's true feelings toward me, but before then I wouldn't have given the whole 'me and Sam dating' a second thought.

After deciding that I looked roughly 'good enough' to go out, I made my way from my room, avoiding the kitchen (where I knew my mother would most likely be) and head to the front door.

"Fredward Benson!"

Oh man. Well, I did say _most likely_. I turn to face the direction of my mom's voice.

"Sorry, mom. Got to go."

"Young man, how could you leave without me taking a picture of you?"

"Mom," I groan.

This isn't my "first" date. But I guess she has a point. This is an important step for me and Sam. Wow. That still feels strange to say out loud. Oh wait, I didn't. nonetheless it was unfamiliar territory for both of us. It would take some getting used to. I know my mom had warmed up to the idea. That in itself was weird.

"Say low-fat cheese!" Mom cries out, and clicks the camera so it flashes, causing a split-second of temporary blindness.

"Okay. Thanks. Can I go now?"

"I can't believe it," she sniffs, emotionally. Please don't cry. "My baby is all grown up and going on his real first date."

"I'm going to be late if I don't-"

My words are cut off, mainly because I'm being suffocated in a loving hug from my mom. This happens a lot. Not me going out on dates. But her hugging, like her life depended on squishing the oxygen out of me.

As soon as she lets go, I gasp so a whole heap of air fills my lungs with much needed air.

"Be back before midnight…"

What's with the 'midnight' time-slot? Who am I? Cinderella?

"…and treat Sam nicely. She is a _lady_ after all."

Ha! I should be laughing in her face, but I respect my mom enough to not do something like that. It's uncharacteristic of Sam to behave even remotely close to a "proper lady". But I do get the point that she's trying to get across.

"Be the well-mannered gentleman I raised you to be. You'll be fine."

"Thanks mom," I reply, and I can't help but smile. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

With those parting words of wisdom, circling around in my brain, I make one last side-stop into the Shay apartment. As I step inside, without knocking of course, I find Carly, singing to herself in the kitchen. Spencer is no where to be seen.

"Hi Freddie," she greets me, with a sweet smile. "You all ready for your big night?"

"Carly, it's just a first date," I reply, casually.

The brunette gasps, and fans herself suddenly, and begins hyperventilating quickly, as if she's about to pass out. Kind of like her reaction to being trapped in that small space-simulator. Which, I must say, was entertaining to watch. Even if it was concerning at the same time.

"No, no, no, no-" she cries out, loudly. "No! Freddie! No, no, no!"

"…and you're saying 'no' eight times in a sentence because…."

"It's not _just a first date_. This is big. It's huge. It's colossal!"

I had no idea a first date could be considered 'colossal'. But maybe Carly was stretching the truth a little. She had been inclined to do that from time to time.

"Freddie," she says, shaking her head with a serious expression plastered on her face. "A first date is very important. It sets the definition of the relationship dynamic. You and Sam must have a successful first date in order to continue having dates! It's crucial that you make it _PERFECT_!"

"Carly," calls out Spencer. "Are you talking to that little girl again? I told you she's not real!"

Little girl? What little girl? I shrugged it off, and thought it was Spencer Shay being weird as usual.

"But Carly I-" I started to say.

My friend is already making her way halfway across the living room. She turns to face me again.

"Just…. think about what I said," she says to me. "Go… have a good time… tell me all about it later."

Great. Just when I thought dating Sam _might_ be easier than being at the brunt of her pranks and vicious behavior, it gets worse. I need to be the perfect boyfriend, and make this date 'perfect'. Thanks a lot Carly.

Exactly what I need. Added pressure.

* * *

Added pressure was exactly what I got when I arrived at Sam's house. I had been invited in, or at least shown into the Puckett residence. If you could call it that. I had only been here a couple of times before. Once with Carly, and then the other time was without.

The time that Sam was sick, and I had to bring her schoolwork so she could complete it. Fat chance of that happening though. She took one look at me, frowned at the papers in my hands and kicked up a fuss. Actually she kicked me in the stomach and the homework went everywhere. After that small episode, I hadn't tried to help Sam ever again.

Now her mother, Pam, was giving me the third degree about 'treating her daughter right'. Weird coming from a woman who spent most of her time with other men, and getting into as much trouble with the law, as Samantha did at school and also the law.

"Remember," says Pam darkly, as she leans closer to me. "You do anything to hurt my girl, and you'll have _me_ to deal with."

"Mom, stop it, you're scaring the poor boy," says a familiar voice.

I look up, and, like it was a slow-motion moment in a romance film, she's standing across the room, looking stunningly beautiful. I don't know why I was so surprised. She looked good in red.

As if it was impossible for her to _not_ look stunningly beautiful. I remained speechless. If it was possible, this made my nerve scale go from a one to a five. One being the lowest, and ten being the highest. So I was in the middle right about now. Not a good sign.

"You kids have fun," said Pam, and then stops both of us. "But not _too_ much fun!"

"Don't worry mom. We're not going to do anything that you usually do on one of your first dates."

Both Sam and I shudder, and Mrs Puckett just laughs loudly, and waves as we head out the door to the waiting cab. Tonight was sure to be an interesting night.

Interesting was one way to put it.

"Where are you taking me?" Sam asks, her eyes brightening with excitement.

"Someplace you'll like," I reply, with a small smile.

"Groovy Smoothie?"

"Better."

I could tell she wanted to pummel me to the floor of the car until I gave in and told her the answer. But was quite surprised when she held it all together, and sat there, doing nothing. This was a side of Sam I had never seen before. A patient and calm version of the former feisty blonde.

Nerve scale slowly creeping up from five to six.

* * *

Eventually we arrived. Matt's Meat Market was actually quite classy, despite its name. I knew Sam would like this place mainly because all the menu items were made with meat. I don't know how long I had known about this place, but I came across it sometime ago. Ever since then I had been wanting to take her.

Before taking a seat, I went around to the other side of the table and pulled out Sam's chair for her. She thanked me quietly and sat down. The silence was already awkward.

"So…" I say, willing to start a conversation about… well… anything!

…so…" repeats Sam. "This is a nice place."

"Yeah. I hoped you would like it." I reply, finally looking at her.

I had always looked at Sam. Everyday for the past eight years I had looked at her. But right up until this moment, I hadn't actually _seen_ her. If you know what I mean. Those unblinking dazzling eyes, that breath-taking smirk she seemed to do, and her slightly blush when she knew I was looking at her, in a way I'd never quite looked at her in that way before.

Gosh she's beautiful, I think to myself, and I really want to say it out loud to her, but I can't find my tongue to form the right words. Once again, nerve scale rising from six to seven.

Finally, the waiter comes around to our table, and asks to take our orders. I snap out of my 'staring contest' against, well, me, and answer the waiter with what I hope is a audible and understandable response. I'm not too sure. By the look of Sam's smile, I'm guessing I said something funny.

While waiting for our meals, we talked some small talk like how we were, and what the weather was like.

"_Your first date is important," _I recall Carly saying_. "It has to be perfect!"_

Just when I thought my nerves had gone for the evening, they returned to me again. Although it seemed to stay constant. Not that I liked being nervous in the first place. In fact I'd rather Sam punch me in the mouth.

"You look pretty tonight," I comment quickly and seem to stumble over every word that comes from my mouth. "I mean, not that you don't _always_ look incredible…"

Stop talking Freddie. Stop talking now, before you dig yourself into a deep hole.

"But now, it's like you've been transformed into a-"

Don't say it. For the love of cheese, don't say it!

"Real girl."

You just don't listen, do you kid?

Ignoring myself was the least smart thing I could have done. Why did I say what I said? I don't know. It was the nerves speaking, not really me. I could tell Sam was taken aback by my lack of class or tact. By now, I was sweating bullets, and my nerve scale went from seven to nine, just like that.

"Freddie, are you okay?" Sam questions.

"I'm fine," I respond quickly. "Is it really hot in here?"

Don't ask me to explain my next action, because it was completely inexplicable. Sam obviously thought so too. Without stopping to think about what I was actually doing, I pick up my glass of water and throw it all over my face.

Nice, Freddie, real nice.

I was about to pick up my napkin, the girl sitting across from me offered her napkin, which I took with a word of thanks and immediately mopped up my wet face.

"Wow," says the blonde, grinning. "I didn't think I could make you nervous like this."

"Believe me, you've always made me nervous…" I say, again, without thinking. "…that's not what I meant."

_Awwwkwaaaarrrrd_.

It's over when the waiter comes with our food. Finally, something to take my mind off of these stupid nerves. They're making me act like I don't usually act. It's weird. And you know what is actually weird? I am normally somewhat anxious around this girl. Mainly because she bullies me. Which is a legit reason.

Me taking Sam on a date is weird in itself. So really, what's the extra weirdness? Nothing, right.

After what could be referred to as the 'Most Awkward Meal of my Entire Life', I watch as Sam cleans her whole plate. Ah. That's the Samantha Puckett I know. I smile, and this time it's not out of nerves.

"Dessert?" I offer her, and hand her a menu.

"No thanks. I'm full," replies Sam.

Whoa. Did I hear her actually say that she's _full? _As in, not in need of more food? That was un-Sam like.

"Okay. Should we go?"

"Yeah."

I paid the bill for our dinner and we both headed outside to where a cab was waiting for us. We hopped in, and on the way home Sam fell asleep. Her head was nestled under my chin, and it was like she was comfortable that way. I didn't have the heart to wake her because she looked so peaceful.

Something is brewing inside the pit of my stomach though. Something big. More nerves, which totally tips the nervous scale out of balance. Ten. Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner. From starting at one, then rocket boosting to five, then to six, then to seven and then lastly to nine, I finally reached ten. Good old number ten.

When we arrived back at her house though, the cab stopped just outside and she jolted upright, awake.

"Morning," I say, smiling. "We're home."

Still yawning, probably because the nap made her sleepy, she smiled up at me. I opened the door and got out. Sam was holding out her arms, and looking at me strangely. Was it adoringly? It was cute looking anyway.

"Carry me," she mutters, softly.

Hesitantly I reach in and grab her hands dragging her from the car gently, and then placing one arm below the crook of her knee and the other arm supporting her back, I carefully lifted her up-with a little difficulty, but managed to bring her safely inside and upstairs to her room. Her hands were clutching my shirt, and her head was resting on my shoulder.

Eventually I got to her bedroom, and slowly placed her on her bed. I knelt down, kind of feeling like that prince in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and kissed her on the cheek softly.

"Goodnight Princess Puckett," I whisper.

With those small words of farewell, I stand up and go to the door.

"Freddie," I hear her say.

I turn to face the girl, only to find her sitting up and motioning me over to her. As soon as I sit down on the edge of her bed, she scuttles toward me quickly, and flings her arms around my neck. My head swivels to where her face is, and our lips meet together.

Our first date was _pure magic_.

Sorry for sounding so much like a girl saying that.


End file.
